Chasing Ecstasy
by Nirvana1
Summary: AU, Sequel to FB![SpikeFaye] As a single mother, bartender, dancer, and 'part time' alcoholic, life is not easy for Faye Valentine. Add an exboyfriend to the mix and watch her whole world turn upside down...
1. Seven Months

Title: Chasing Ecstasy

Author: Nirvana

Rating: R

Category: Romance/Tragedy

Keywords: Love, Reunion, Coming of Age

Summary: AU, [SpikeFaye] It's not enough that she's nineteen and pregnant. Or that dancing, bounty hunting, and bartending is her way of life. Now, years later, she must deal with Spike Spiegel. The same man who turned her world upside down once before.

Disclaimer: We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters, they rightfully belong to their respective owners.

**Author's Notes(WARNING!): **If you have not read _Forever Broken,_ what are you doing here?! Go find it, read it, and come back later. I'm telling you, you'll be _completely_ confused if you read the sequel before you read the original. Thank you!

Chapter 1-Seven Months

Faye remembered being the careful mother to be. And of course, this was natural for her because this was her first child. She remembered reading everything, follow instructions, taking certain precautions. All because she wanted her baby healthy, strong. Some women who were expecting, hated the early months. The morning sickness and the terrible mood swings. But for some reason, Faye had embraced every single second of her pregnancy. She had felt full, complete, whole. Yes, she remembered, being pregnant had been delicious.

But in the beginning, it had seemed anything but.

She sat, more like spiraled out on the couch, watching Jet swing a wet mop back and forth. He roughly dipped it into a bucket, water spilling over the rim, before repeating the motion again. Back and forth and back and forth. His eyes were narrowed, his knuckles were white, veins were popping from his neck, he was grumbling to himself, he was angry with her. But who could blame him? It was the fifth time she had thrown up before noon and Faye was never, ever close to the bathroom to save Jet some grief. And he was obligated, according to Faye, to help her out. Because that's what comrades do, she would say with a nod. Jet's grumbling worsened.

It was late May now. Faye remembered days like these, when spring would silently slip away and summer would take its place. During these times, the days would seem to last forever. Everything slowed down to a grinding halt and miraculously, life started again when the temperatures would drop and autumn would barge in. She had counted all the days since she left Mars, left everything behind, left Spike behind. Tomorrow would be the one month anniversary, and reliving her memories was almost like a dull pain. It barely bothered her now.

Faye focused her attention back on Jet, she still couldn't understand why he had been so willing to take her in. She was the one who owed him her life. But this is what she always did, if everything else in life failed, she always had the Bebop.

Faye smiled. "Thank you, Jet." He had finished mopping.

He merely grumbled something about pregnant women before disappearing down a corridor.

Faye remembered when she walked to the docks, found Jet's ship, and told him she was moving in. He had tried to get an explanation out of her, he wanted to know why she had shown up so suddenly. But she hadn't been ready, she still wasn't. But Jet was uncharacteristically patient with her and would be ready to listen when she was ready to talk. Yet when she walked onto that ship for the first time, she hadn't even taken two steps before something grabbed her and tackled her to the floor.

Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, a.k.a. Ed, had initially introduced herself to Faye by rubbing her cheek down Faye's thighs, running her tanned fingers through her violet hair, and licking the poor woman's cheek. Jet had explained, Ed wandered onto the ship one day and wouldn't leave. Even though he never verbally admitted it, he didn't have the heart to kick her off the ship, she was only eight years old. From then on, Faye had become tolerant of Ed, of children in general. Then, without realizing it, she started to really like her and her crazy tactics. She made life a little more exciting, a little too enjoyably weird.

Their main way of getting money was through bounty hunting. To Faye, the job had seemed glamorous, simple. Pick a bounty, catch the bounty, turn the bounty over to the ISSP. But with their luck, it never turned out that way. Something always went wrong. Their 'well-thought' plans went completely disarray, the Hammerhead or the Redtail or even both ships would break down because of engine trouble, or when they did get the bounty, the reward would be taken away because of some devious reasons by the ISSP.

All in all, life on the Bebop was ordinary, sluggish sometimes, but it had its bright moments. Jet blamed her for everything. Things had been perfect before you strolled in, he would exclaim. Now, I barely have any money to put food on the table for everyone else, let alone myself! He was like a father, criticizing, scolding. But before Faye had arrived, before Ed wandered in, he had been alone, traveling space and every planet and asteroid in the Solar System. Jet would never be able to understand it, but he needed their company.

Faye shot up from the couch, she could feel it. The bile, it was coming fast. She covered her mouth.

"Jet!" Edward was dancing, anticipation was evident on her features. "Faye-Faye is sick again!"

But it was too late. She tried, she really did try to make it to the bathroom. She ended up tripping on one of the table legs and falling. Jet had been at the end of the hall, sitting down and carefully clipping at small branches on his many bonsai trees when he heard the sickening sound of Faye vomiting. He sighed, there was no use getting furious anymore. He just couldn't wait until the first few months passed by.

Getting up, Jet went to the kitchen, grabbed the mop and bucket of fresh water and went to complete his daily, unwanted chore.

-

Three Months Later...

"Jet?" Faye called out his name for the nth time. She was biting her lip, the only sign of her anxiety.

"What is it, Faye?" What was the point of asking? He already knew what the question was.

"Be honest," She said firmly. "Am I fat?"

Jet studied her like he always did when she went through her episode of mood swings. He knew better, he even went out of his way to stay away from her, but she would manage to corner him. Faye was now four months pregnant. In the beginning, he couldn't even tell that she was with child. Sometimes, he'd even forget until she started vomiting all over the damn ship. But now the morning sickness, thankfully, had passed and most days she was fine. Her stomach was swelling now, and every so often, Faye would place her hands on her belly and frown and escape into her own little world. And he knew that she was thinking of her past lover, the father of her child. But those moments, when she believed no one was watching her, were happening less and less with each passing day.

"No," Jet finally responded. It was a lose-lose situation for him. If he said no, she wouldn't believe him. If he said yes, then she'd do everything in her power to strangle him to death.

"Don't lie to me." She whispered sternly. Her head was bent, she kept her eyes on her feet.

"Faye-Faye is fat!" Ed exclaimed. She knew very well that it always made Faye mad, and seeing her upset was always entertaining. But Edward knew she wouldn't try anything here, they were in public.

The naive, teenage wife, the perverted, middle-aged husband, and their rambunctious child. Or, at least that's what it looked like as each person passed the trio walking down the white halls of the hospital. They were a family in a sense, but at the same time, so far from it. Faye had a habit of disappearing for a day or two and taking some of the money Jet would secretly stash away for emergency's sake. Ed, not having much to do, would do everything physically possible to annoy Faye. And Jet had to deal with the both of them. Oh yes, their life was paradise.

Faye studied the picture in her hand. Her baby was growing and sucking its thumb. She remembered the ultrasound, seeing and feeling her baby's movements at the same time, seeing the strong heartbeat. And she knew, in that moment, she'd fallen in love. The ultrasound had been a fresh reminder that she was going to be a mother in the next five months. Faye was excited again. But whenever she thought of this baby inside her, she thought of Spike. But she didn't want to think about her past. It would only serve to ruin her good mood.

"I have some money." Faye announced. "Why don't we get something to eat."

Ed suddenly clutched at her legs, her ember eyes glassy. She looked at Faye as if she were her savior. Jet merely threw her a confused look but didn't say a thing. They left the hospital and stopped at a nearby restaurant. Faye let them order whatever they wanted. They drank, ate, and talked very little. There was so much tension between them, and she knew she was the cause of it.

Even though it wasn't intended, they stayed in the restaurant for hours, even after they finished their meals. It wasn't until Edward had fallen asleep against her, that Faye decided to talk.

"What happened to your arm, Jet?" Her voice was soft, innocent.

He had been staring out the window as she stared at his arm. It was the first thing she had noticed the second she saw Jet all those months ago. Faye had attempted to ask him about it before but he wouldn't say anything. Not until she was ready to talk about why she was on Ganymede, why she was pregnant. But she could trust him with her secrets. She was ready now.

"It happened years ago." Jet answered quietly. "After your mother..." He trailed off when he saw something flicker in her emerald eyes. But the moment was over, and Faye appeared not to have reacted at all. He continued. "I joined the ISSP and then a few years later, you left. I think you were..."

"Thirteen," She responded. "Almost fourteen."

"My partner and I were trying to catch this guy named Udai Taxim, he was an assassin for a syndicate." Jet turned away from her, he looked anywhere but at her. "I was double-crossed by my partner because that same syndicate was paying him to get rid of me, I was in the way. There was crossfire and I lost my arm."

His explanation had been short, straightforward. He was trying to leave her with the impression that he didn't care anymore. But the one thing that gave Jet away was the fact that he wouldn't face her. The topic still upset him. Faye felt a little bold. She wanted to reach out and touch his hand, comfort him. But Ed shifted in her lap and she lost her nerve. She dropped her raised arm at the edge of the table.

"What did you do after that?" She inquired.

"I left the ISSP and bought the Bebop and then the Hammerhead, I've been bounty hunting ever since." He looked back at Faye. "Your turn,"

Faye leaned back in her seat, there was so much to tell, she didn't know where to begin. So, she started a few years back, when she was thirteen. "The reason I left was because I was being a freeloader, and I couldn't stand bothering you more than I already had." She looked into his eyes. "You didn't have to take care of me, you could have just left me at some orphanage." Her eyes softened. "But you didn't, and that is something I'll never understand." She was silent for several minutes before she went on.

"I went to Venus, I had no money but I managed to get there by hitchhiking. While I was on Venus, I learned how to gamble and how to cheat. That's how I earned my money, and I loved it." Despite herself, Faye smiled fondly. "I stayed there until I was seventeen. I had been saving money so I could travel to Mars. The way people described it, you know? They made Mars sound like a haven for opportunities, riches, and fame. Naturally, it always appeals to stupid, young girls like myself. But I had a friend there, Tara, and she was able to get me a job at a casino in Alva City. I still cheated everyone out of their money and soon, everyone at that casino started referring to me as Poker Alice because I won every single game I played." She shrugged. "Not honestly, but I won nonetheless."

Faye let out a shaky breath, her gaze falling to the table. Now, it was starting to get hard. "Everything seemed perfect. I had money, I had friends, I had a life of my own. I couldn't remember being so happy, I was truly proud of myself." She ran her fingers through her violet hair in frustration. "I really thought I was going to be different from her, better than her. But then, when I turned eighteen, I met someone. His name was Vicious." She laughed a little. "He scared the hell out of me when I first saw him. But he was so sweet to me, the perfect charmer. We started dating a month later and-"

"Faye?" She looked up at Jet. "Is he...?"

"No," Faye answered hastily but firmly. She continued on. "I met _him_ at a party. I was there waiting for Vicious, he wanted to introduce me to some of his friends. I remember trying to get rid of him, but he wouldn't leave me alone." She laughed again, caught up in the memory. She could still hear his voice in her head, smooth and deep. Suddenly, she longed to have Spike whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "He used...the most corniest pick-up line, offered me his jacket when I was cold, even though I didn't ask, treated me like a friend, yet, he didn't know a thing about me. I was a stranger to him. But he made me feel welcomed. Then his kindness became flirtation, then lust, then 'I love you.' And...I don't know, somewhere along the way, I fell in love with him too." Her gaze dropped to her hands. He was invading her thoughts, every single corner. His voice, his eyes, his touch, his smile. "...Spike."

Jet blinked, confused. "Spike?" Then it hit him like a crashing wave. "Spiegel?"

Faye's head shot up to meet his stare. Her eyes were just as wide as his. They both stood and the table shifted violently. They knocked over glass cups while silverware hit the floor, and poor Ed, her head was brutally smashed against the underside of the table. But she didn't seem to notice. She continued to sleep soundly, nestled in Faye's lap.

"You know Spike Spiegel?!" Both Jet and Faye exclaimed in unison, drawing peering eyes of strangers in their direction.

"Green, puffy hair?" Faye asked and Jet nodded.

"Mismatched eyes?" Jet asked and Faye nodded.

"A tall, lanky, easy-going, lunkhead...!" They kept going back and forth with their list until a waiter came towards them, clearly irritated.

"Please, I'll have to ask you both to keep your voices down. You are disturbing the other customers."

Jet and Faye mumbled apologies before seating themselves, their eyes never leaving each others. Faye was the first to recover from her stupor.

"How...how do you know Spike?"

He looked away for a second, pondering. Then, "A few years back. When I was still in the ISSP. There was some kind of embezzlement going on in his company and the person responsible had escaped from Mars and ended up on Jupiter. Supposedly, someone was murdered and I got involved in the investigation. Then I met him." Jet scratched his head, looking up at the ceiling. "I was surprised when I saw him, Spike looked like a teenager, probably was. But we ended up becoming friends. He...promised that he'd come back and visit sometime."

Jet looked back at Faye. "So you're saying that Spike is the father of your child?!" When she nodded, he wanted to laugh. How could fate be so twisted like that? She noticed immediately and attempted to kick him underneath the table, but he made sure she missed.

"I don't see how it's so funny!" Faye scolded. But her mask slipped, he could see her smiling ever so slightly. It was just plain weird how they both discovered that they both knew Spike Spiegel.

The waiter was by their table again, eyes narrowed. They knew that they were about to be kicked out. Jet and Faye looked at each other before grabbing Ed and leaving the restaurant. But once the waiter noticed that they hadn't paid for their meals, they started running, laughing loudly into the night. Once they were miles away, Faye continued her story with more ease. She could tell now, the tension had silently slipped away. But as she retold her story to Jet, she couldn't help but think her little whirlwind affair was almost like a clichéd romance that you would read about in a book or watch on television. But it was the truth, Vicious was the crazed boyfriend, Julia was the jealous girlfriend, and Spike was her secret lover. When she finished her story, Jet let out a long whistle.

"You always did have a knack for getting yourself into trouble." He shifted Ed on his shoulder. He was quiet again. "Do you still love him?" Jet sounded almost embarrassed.

Without hesitation, Faye smiled. "When I left Mars, I was so happy. I barely even thought about him. But now, with each day passing, I can't get him out my head. Every little thing reminds me of him. But love...I don't know. I mean, look at me, Jet. I'll be nineteen in a few days." Inwardly, she shuddered at the thought of getting older. "I know it's a tired excuse, but I'm still a teenager. What do I know about falling in love? Nothing." She played with her hands. "But, there are those times I wonder if he's with Julia and if they're married. And if they are, is she pregnant. I always want to know if he's, really, finally happy now that I'm gone."

"So why did you leave?" Jet asked.

Faye smirked. "Why Jet, are you telling me that you don't want me _here_? With _you_?" Her question had created the desired effect. He became flustered, stumbling over his words.

"D-don't look at me like t-that, Faye. W-what I was-!" Before she even realized what she was doing, she wrapped her arm around his, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"I always run away from my problems, you know that." She replied softly. He was tense, no doubt surprised by her sudden show of affection. Her smirk melted into a smile. "Jet do you remember when I was six and how you'd take care of me? You used to buy me gifts, take me to the theme parks, and read me stories about princesses and knights? You were just as old as I am now."

Jet was silent for a moment before he answered. "...Yes, I promised you I would."

She looked up at him. "I owe you, I really do." He was relaxing against her. "And eventually, I'll pay you back."

"How?" Jet inquired, he was laughing. He couldn't remember the last time they had a conversation this open. "You already owe me the money you stole from my stash. You're not really off to a good start."

Faye tried to step on his foot, but he made sure she missed. They continued towards the docks, talking about everything and anything. But it wasn't until they reached the Bebop, did Faye ask her question.

"Jet, don't lie to me." She said. "Do you think I'm fat?" She touched her stomach. "Do you?"

He sighed, exasperated. "Faye..."

Ed's eyes fluttered open instantly at hearing the question. She beamed. "Faye-Faye is fat!" She declared.

The girl was already running as Faye chased her throughout the ship, screaming profanities that echoed throughout the corridors.

-

Three Months Later...

Faye shifted her weight again, her hand going automatically to her back as pain shot through her spine. She was only on her seventh month, how was she going to survive if her back hurt all the time? And the stiff business suit she was wearing wasn't helping her at all. Jet noticed her discomfort and was about to say something but she shook her head vigorously, smiling. They had gotten this far, all the sources they had to find, and the people that needed to ask. She would be damned if they gave up right now.

"I'm fine," Faye said. She willed herself to stand up straight, at least until they got inside the bank. "Are you ready?" Jet returned her smile and nodded. She wrapped one of his arms around her waist, and he looked at her confused. Faye rolled her eyes. "If we're going to pretend to be a couple, we have to make it look convincing."

Jet sighed before Faye started walking, guiding him towards the bank. She had to put her acting skills to the test. As usual, they were bounty hunting. So far, luck had been on their side. Each bounty they had targeted, they were able to catch with ease. But they were small, only worth a few thousand woolongs, at the most, a million or two. But now, they had their chance, a bounty worth fifteen million woolongs. If they could capture this one, they would be eating Ganymede rock lobster that night.

Quietly, Faye and Jet walked into the bank. All eyes turned to them momentarily before everyone went back to their business. Like Faye had hoped, all the chairs were taken up. She smirked inwardly. Here goes, she thought She winced loudly.

"Honey," Jet said. "Are you all right?"

Faye managed to nod, putting up her best pained expression. "It's just back pain, all I need to do is sit down and I'll be fine." She turned her attention to the woman sitting near the doorway, their bounty. She was staring at the clock intently and Faye knew why. She was going to strike at two o'clock. They only had twenty minutes, so they had to end this as quickly as possible.

Faye gently pulled away from her 'husband's' support on her back and turned her eyes on the woman. "I'm really sorry about this," She said in mock sincerity. "But can I please take your seat? My husband needs to make a withdraw and it won't take too much time."

The woman was silent for a moment before she stood up. Faye sat down, truly relieved that the pain had subsided tremendously. Faye looked back up at her, the bounty was still staring at her, eyes as depthless as the night. Faye remembered Jet saying that her name was Taylor Dawson, a murderer, a con artist, a thief. But the way she carried herself, the way she moved with such ease, the way her presence demanded respect, reminded her of all the women she hated. Her mother, Julia, and herself.

"How far along are you?" Faye snapped out her thoughts, clearly surprised.

"What?"

"How far along are you?"

"Oh, seven months. I still have a while." She answered, she patted her stomach. "The doctor is estimating that I'll go into labor around mid January."

To her surprise, Dawson smiled. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, I decided to wait and see." Faye answered. She noticed Dawson glance at the clock again, just a few more minutes. If she didn't know any better, she would have believed that this bounty was using her to stall. She looked towards the front desk, at Jet, he was talking with one of the workers, he would glance at her from time to time.

"Baby names?" The question caught her off guard once more.

Faye smiled. "Honestly, I haven't really thought of any names. I think the right one will come to me when the baby is born." She realized then that this was the first conversation she had had with another woman about her pregnancy. The feeling...she couldn't describe it.

Faye turned her eyes to the clock, one more minute. She sighed, a little reluctant to cut the conversation short. But she was a bounty huntress and she needed that fifteen million woolongs. She looked back at Dawson then stood up, the pain in her back returning tenfold.

"I'm sorry, but I have another favor to ask you." She didn't wait for her to answer. She pulled out her gun, aiming it directly at Dawson's head. She smirked. "Put your hands up."

There was a scream, and chaos broke loose. People were scrambling to the exit, pushing, yelling, hitting.

Jet was behind Dawson, his gun already aimed, waiting for anything.

She looked mildly surprised, even amused. "You're a bounty hunter."

"Yeah, I am." Faye said. "Don't let my pregnancy fool you." Her smirk widened. "Besides, Taylor Dawson, you have _fifteen million woolongs _on your head. So don't even think for a second that no one would come after you. Nothing personal, I enjoyed the conversation and all, but...this is just business."

What happened next was so quick, like a blur. Faye felt a jab of pain hit her as Dawson suddenly sliced her wrist. Her aim went upwards, her gun going off and the bullet getting lodged somewhere in the ceiling. An explosion followed and white smoke suddenly clouded the room.

Faye covered her mouth, looked around, gun cocked and coughing violently. Jet was by her side.

"I'm fine," She said before he could even asked. "I was able to put a tracking device on her. We need to catch her."

"No," Jet said firmly. "I need to catch her while you stay here."

"But Jet-"

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you along." He was mumbling more to himself. "Too much stress."

Before Faye could stop him, he was already gone. She went outside, filling her lungs with fresh air, but she was alert. Yet there was no sign of the bounty or Jet. She scowled for a few moments. How was she going to find them? Out of the blue, a stroke of genius came to her. Even though it was near impossible, Faye ran the short distance to her Redtail and quickly sent a call to the Bebop. In no time, and to her relief, Ed's face popped up, her ember eyes wide. She beamed.

"It's Faye-Faye!" She announced.

Skipping the greetings, Faye got right to the point. "Edward, I need you. Can you help me?"

Ed nodded, bubbling with suppressed excitement. She already had her 'tomato,' or laptop, resting in her lap. She slapped on her goggles, her smile widening. "Why does Faye-Faye need Edward's help?"

"Bounty," Faye answered simply. "I placed a tracking device on her. I want you to pinpoint her location and tell me when she stops, moves, whatever." She smirked. "I'm counting on you Ed, you're my eyes now."

"Okeydokey, smoky!" Faye could hear the constant taps as the child's fingertips gliding over the keyboard. Seconds later, she was cheering. "Ed has found the culprit!"

Faye started up the Redtail. "Okay, tell me where to go."

-

"No lobster!" Ed was crazily jumping on Faye's bed, her voice was muffled under the blankets that covered her. "Edward is hungry! Edward wants food!"

Faye sat near the door, her eyes watching Ed as she continued to jump. If it had been under any other circumstances, she would have gladly and none too gently kicked the child out of her room. But she was miserable. Jet sat beside her, finishing up wrapping her wound with the gauze from the first aid kit.

"I don't understand it." He said aloud. "I asked you, real nicely too, to stay put."

"Sorry," Faye mumbled.

"But no, you had to get the bounty yourself. You had to show off even though you're seven months pregnant."

"Sorry,"

"Dawson was our biggest bounty in months!" Jet was yelling now. "All that surveillance and tracking! And for what?! Nothing! We lose the bounty because _you,_" He pointed an accusing finger at her. "always have a knack for causing mayhem in a public monorail station!"

Faye looked at him. "I'm sorry," She said it very quietly.

She really couldn't argue. Losing the bounty had been entirely her fault. Take a monorail station, a bounty, a semi-insane pregnant woman, a few thousand unsuspecting civilians, and a gun. A few shots later, madness ensues and Taylor Dawson escapes.

"The cut was shallow," Jet muttered absently. "There wasn't too much bleeding."

"I'm sorry," Faye heard herself say again. "I wasn't thinking."

He said nothing as he stood up to leave.

She shook her wrist in his direction. "Thank you," He only nodded before he stepped out of her room. Faye turned her gaze on Ed, and the girl froze, as if she felt her icy glare. "Edward, you have three seconds to get off my bed." She declared, standing up. "One," Ed continued to jump, savoring those last seconds that she had. "Two," She took off the blanket and during the final second, she jumped down from the bed, doing a beautiful summersault and grinning broadly.

For a brief second, Faye wondered what it would be like to be Edward for a day. Probably, she thought bitterly, a lot simpler than my life. She moved towards her bed before collapsing tiredly. Lately, she was always exhausted.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked.

"I'm going to take a nap." She responded.

"Why Faye-Faye?"

Faye narrowed her eyes, frowning. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Why Faye-Faye?" It was like she never heard her.

She sighed. "Because I'm tired. Now," She did a shooing motion with her hand while she covered her body with the blanket. "If you'll kindly leave my room, I won't have to hurt you."

Faye didn't even wait to hear her bedroom door shut, she was already asleep before her head hit the pillow.

-

Faye opened her eyes and was met with white, she blinked a few times before she realized she was outside. It was raining hard, each drop pounding on her skin and chilling her to the bone. She shifted her attention from one place to another, old buildings surrounded her and thunderclouds were above her. It didn't take long for Faye to realize that she was on Ganymede, that she was six years old again. She was running away from home again.

Her arms wrapped around her body, attempting to the keep the warmth she did not have. Faye momentarily thought about going to Jet's house and spending the night. But she already knew how this dream would end, and realizing that made her eyes sting and her heart race. She stood out in the rain for as long as she could before she headed home. Her mother would be waiting for her.

Instead of coming in through the front door, Faye opted to take the back way, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Up the stairs, down the hall, to her bedroom. It was so close, she could make it. Her mother was no were in sight and she chose that time to sprint up the stairs. She was too scared to look back, to see if she was being perused. Faye knew that her mother could possibly be watching her, waiting for the opportune moment, and that made her tremble with fear.

Faye made it to her room safely, shut the door, locked it and hid behind her bed. She glanced at her nightstand, at her clock, it was the only light in the room. It was seven in the evening. There was no use trying to find food, the stash in her closet was empty. She was about to change out of her damp clothes, climb into bed and turn in for the night when the sudden banging at her door made her heart stop. Her back started to ache. No, no, no not again.

"Faye," Her voice was soft, gentle. "Open the door."

She remained quiet. Go away, she thought, please go away.

"I know you're in there Don't think I didn't see you." She said, the door creaked as she leaned her weight against it. "Your mother wants to talk to you, Faye."

"No," Her voice sounded stronger than she felt. But she would try to be strong, she would keep her resolve, she would-

She was banging on the door suddenly, her nails scrapping against the wood. "Open the door!" She screamed. "Faye!"

Faye covered her ears and shut her eyes. Why did she come back home? She knew, every time she wandered back, this would happen. I should have gone to Jet's, she chanted, I should have gone to Jet's. She remembered his deep, hearty laugh. She even longed for it, his laughter was too much like her father's. It constantly reminded her that she was safe from harm's way.

The door was going to break with the force. "Open the door Faye! Open it! Open it!" Her mother was screeching. Then...

Silence.

Faye stood up, even though every fiber in her being told her not to. She approached the door, pressed her ear against it, listened and waited. Then abruptly, the door burst open. Breathing hard, her mother stared at her for a few moments. But Faye's attention was not on her mother's stare, but on the kettle she clutched so tightly in her fist. She could still see the stream drifting from the spout.

Faye stumbled back before she tried to run, but her mother was quick. She had her straddled beneath her and Faye was screaming now, crying, struggling. Her mother removed her jacket, her blouse. She felt her fingers on her scarred back. She continued screeching, until her throat throbbed and her voice faded.

"Next time you'll listen to me." Was the only thing she said.

"Please Okaasan," Faye pleaded faintly, her eyes were blinded by tears. "Please don't, I'll be good. I'll be a better daughter."

Her plea fell deaf on her mother's ears.

It was like time slowed when she felt the hot bottom of the kettle hit her skin. The raw, scorching pain traveled through her entire body in unbearable waves. The heat lapped at her skin, eating away at her flesh. Faye couldn't even hear herself screaming, the pain was all she could think about.

Then everything went black.

Hours later, she woke up in Jet's arms. He felt her shift in his embrace, heard her yawn, and released the breath he was holding in, relieved. Faye looked at him drowsily. She could hear sirens and other people's voice. Yet her mind was focused on one thing. She tried to speak but her throat hurt too much. But she managed.

"Where's my mommy?" She hadn't called her mother that in ages.

She watched as Jet visibly grimaced. "Faye.."

Something was not right. Her voice became stronger. "Where is she?" Before he could answer, Faye pushed herself away from his embrace. It was then she realized that she was outside, in front of her house. She ran towards the front door, past the police officers, past the yellow taping. She barged in and ran towards her mother's bedroom, but stopped when she noticed the trail of blood that led from her own bedroom to the bathroom.

Hesitantly, Faye followed the trail and froze when she saw her mother. Her eyes were blank, dull. She sat in the tub, the pool of water mixed with her blood brushing up against her chin. Her wrists were cut, deeply. But all Faye could wonder was why she wasn't moving. Suddenly, she was being pulled away, her head turned to the side. But she kept looking, remembering all the blood and her mother's motionless body.

And she remembered, even though she couldn't explain why, crying for hours after that.

-

When Faye woke up, she couldn't help it, she screamed.

She bolted up into a sitting position, running her fingers over her sweaty body and finding no blood, no fresh wounds. She covered her face. Why? Why was she thinking of her mother? Her eyes suddenly became too blurry to see. And before she realized it, Faye was weeping. No sobs or cries, just silent tears she couldn't control.

"Faye-Faye why are you crying?"

Faye yelped in surprise before staring at the dark corner of her room. Ed sat there, watching her intently.

"Why are you in here?" Faye asked softly, she turned away from the girl. It was embarrassing to be caught being so emotional.

"Edward has been here the whole time."

She blinked. "Even when I was sleeping?"

Ed nodded vigorously. "You were making noises." She stood up, walked the short distance to Faye's bedside and sat down again. She was still just as curious as before. "Why are you crying, Faye-Faye?"

Faye was quiet for a moment before she turned her eyes back on Ed. It was then that she noticed that even in the darkness, Edward's eyes were so bright, and so pretty. "I was having a nightmare, a very bad nightmare. About my mother." She collapsed back on her bed sheets, her heart had finally slowed down to a normal pace.

"Nightmare?"

She nodded. "My mother was...a very sad woman." Her hands clenched. "She lost someone very dear to her and never got over the loss." Before Ed could say anything in response, Faye called out to her. She extended her hand. "Come here, Ed. Take my hand." The child did as she was told and was very surprised when Faye placed her tan fingers against her swelling stomach. Ed looked at her in wonder. "The baby is moving." She smiled. "Can you feel it?"

Ed nodded mutely, it was like someone was tapping on her palm.

Faye laughed. "It feels...like bubbles." Her smile faded suddenly. "Okaasan was a terrible woman, Ed. She treated me like trash." She sighed, her tears falling anew. "But I'm going to be different. I will never be like her. _Ever_."

"Faye-" Ed cut herself off when Faye bolted upright with a hiss.

"Bathroom," Was the only thing she said before she pulled the covers away from her body, and left her room, leaving behind a very awed Edward.

Faye tripped and stumbled her way to the bathroom. The pain she felt that afternoon during the bounty hunt had nearly tripled. Through the darkness, she managed to reach the bathroom and punched the button on the control panel. The door slid open and Faye stepped in. She suddenly crumpled to her knees, clutching at her stomach. Something wasn't right. The pain had never been this bad before. Then, she was screaming.

"Jet! Help me!"

A few moments passed before she heard his heavy footfalls. By the time he reached her, Faye was standing again, her eyes on the floor.

"Faye, what's the-?"

"I was dreaming about her again. About when she killed herself." Her voice was distant. "I...never understood what I had done so wrong for my father to leave us, and I didn't know why she hated me so badly. She blamed me for everything. " Faye's voice began to break. "From the very moment I found out I was pregnant, I thought, am I going to be like her? Am I going to...hurt my child? Cut them, hit them, burn them. Make this child believe that it was the cause of all my problems?"

"Faye..." Jet murmured.

"No," She whispered. "I won't do that." She rested her hands on her stomach. "I made a promise to myself, and I'm going to keep it. Starting right now." Slowly, Faye turned around and Jet was surprised to see that she was smiling brightly. "Jet," She called out to him gently. "My water broke."

His eyes widened suddenly before his gaze traveled low. It was like a waterfall, clear liquid was rushing down her legs.

Oh no...

Tears were welling in her eyes now. "Jet," She moaned loudly. Even through the pain, she managed to keep her smile. "I'm not supposed to go into labor yet! It hurts!"

Jet covered his face, shaking his head.

Oh God no...

-

"I hate him," Faye declared, clutching at Jet's hand.

"You don't mean that." He was trying to reason with her.

She closed her eyes, the pain was so unbearable. "I do," She argued. "I hate Spike Spiegel with everything in me. Look what he did to me." She was more depressed than raging. But Jet could tell she was in distress. She was nervous. "If he was here right now, I would kill him. _Slowly."_

He attempted to distract her. "Just remember to breathe." He demonstrated by taking in deep breaths, then exhaling slowly. He could vividly remember sitting beside Faye at her frequent birth classes. Practicing her breathing, staying calm, being strong, ignoring the pain.

She readjusted herself to sit up more properly before she inhaled deeply. And as Faye continued to control her deep breaths, a nurse came into the room. She had a pen and a medical form in her hand. She checked for vitals, and asked how the mother-to-be was feeling. She briefly touched Faye's hand to comfort her.

"You're coming along just nicely, Miss. Valentine." She assured her. "It won't be long before you're completely dilated."

Faye frowned deeply. "That's what another nurse told me three hours ago." She whimpered in pain.

"Are you the father?" The nurse was staring at Jet.

He sighed for the nth time and answered for the nth time. "I'm not the father."

The nurse scribbled a few more things down on her paper before she excused herself from the room. Jet turned his attention back to Faye, hoping that she would not start on her 'I hate Spike!' episodes. But it was too late. Her emerald eyes were already flashing with anger. Her cheeks became even redder, if that was possible. Just from hearing the word, 'father.'

"I hate him!" She was screaming, her fury reaching new heights. "That stupid, ugly lunkhead did this to me! I'll kill him!" She gripped at Jet's hand tighter. "I swear, he is the most arrogant, son of a bitch I've ever met! An asshole!" Then her anger suddenly became despair. Faye was crying again. "Look at me, Jet! I'm such a stupid girl! I should have had an abortion, he used me! He never loved me!"

"You don't mean that." He said again.

Awkwardly, Jet embraced her and she cried on his shoulder. He knew it was just part of going into labor. He had heard from the nurses that the mood swings were terrible. But, in a way, he had become Faye's surrogate father. And it saddened him that he could not ease her pain, physically or emotionally. Eventually, Faye's weeping did lessen and finally stop. She lay propped up against the stiff pillows, breathing deeply, her eyes on the windows, on the night sky. Faintly, she could feel the searing aches traveling through her but she was too lost in reverie to care.

Even though she said she despised Spike, everything about him was swimming in her hand.

She was remembering one particular night she had spent with him.

It was the night that he took her dancing.

Spike held Faye close to him. Even though the bar was blocks away, he still continued to dance with her in the deserted street. His right hand pressed against the small of her back and his left hand was entangled with hers. He danced with her, swayed her, moved with her in time with the slow, lazy beat of the silent music he could still hear in his ears. Spike buried his face into the crook of Faye's neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent and never getting enough of it.

Then suddenly, Spike gracefully dipped her and Faye felt that beautiful flutter in her heart when she gazed deep into his eyes. Look at what he's done to you, she told herself. He's swooned you without even trying. And knowing this, realizing she enjoyed being this intimate, this close to Spike, made her smile.

"What are you smiling about?" He was still dipping her.

Innocently, she blushed. "I can't tell you that." He finally raised her but kept her close to him. "But I'm sure you'll find out on your own." Her smile widened, caught up in his intense gaze. "Thank you for the dance."

As if on cue, Spike stepped away from Faye, giving her space. But he refused to let go of her hand. They started walking again, going towards her apartment. A comfortable silence settled between them. Yet Faye kept giving Spike quick glances. It was too obvious for him not to notice. But he waited, she would ask her question when she was ready.

It was unexpected.

"If you had a baby, what would you name it?"

Spike chuckled, a deep rumbling sound in his chest. It made her knees weak. He and Faye talked about everything and anything. But the topic of children had never come up. "There really is no need to ask me that question."

"Why?"

He was smiling but his eyes looked so serious. "I don't want to have children, Faye. I don't want a single trace of myself in this whole Solar System." He laughed again. "I mean, come on, do I really look like the father type?"

Faye was a little surprised by his answer. But still, she persisted. "But if you did, what would name it?"

-

"All right, Ms. Valentine. You are finally ready to deliver your baby." The doctor had now stepped into the room. She was a tall woman, a little intimidating, but had a disarming smile that made Faye feel a little more relaxed. "Your vitals are stable and you've been dilating excellently." She turned her gaze on Jet and beamed. "And you must be the lucky father, Mr. Black. Is this your first child?"

Jet put up his hands. "I am not the father."

The doctor's smile became sheepish. "I apologize, you'll have to forgive my error. There's a lot women giving birth tonight. It's been busy." She stepped over to Faye. "I want you to know that your baby is doing fine, even though this is a premature birth. Usually from the sixth month and higher, the baby will do fine without medical attention. But, if it goes in that direction, it'll just be for mere observation." She seemed more excited about this than Faye was. "Are you ready, Ms. Valentine?"

"Can he come with me?" She asked timidly.

"Of course," The doctor replied. She turned to Jet. "I'll have one of the nurses escort you down the hall so you can get dressed and wash your hands. While that's happening, we'll take Ms. Valentine just a few rooms down to deliver her child."

Faye swallowed, her hands clenching in determination. "I'm ready,"

-

Spike sighed softly, his features becoming thoughtful. "Names...names..." He murmured under his breath. Finally, he looked back at Faye. "Well, if I had a son-" He laughed suddenly, amused by the idea that some poor boy could end up like him. "I think I might name him...Spike Jr.?"

At this, they both laughed out loud. "Really? Would you?" Faye inquired.

"I don't think so. I'm not too sure about a boy. But if it was girl..." He was quiet for a moment and it was then that Faye noticed his eyes looked almost...dreamy. "My daughter," He whispered those two words with such affection.

"If you had a daughter?" She urged, she squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"I like the name Marie." Spike answered quietly. "And Audrey."

Faye suddenly stepped in front of him. She didn't have any rational reason, but she just wanted to know. With her free hand, she gently touched his cheek. And just like she had hoped, he looked directly at her. "But if you had one choice, Spike? Which one?"

His smile nearly melted her heart. "...Audrey..."

"Audrey," Faye repeated. The name brought her back to reality. She frowned slightly. "Hopefully, one day, Julia will be lucky enough to have a daughter for you named Audrey."

She felt him go rigid for just a second. Then, Spike placed his hand on top of hers, the one pressed against his cheek. His smile widened. "I think...Audrey would look more like you."

-

Faye was crying again. Not from the sudden memory, but from the horrible pain. She screamed, moaned, and pushed. Jet was still by her side, clutching her hand while the nurses gave her words of encouragement. But all their words fell deaf on her ears, her mind was too focused on ending the pain. And then, it was over. Exhausted, she collapsed against the pillows, panting loudly but relieved. A thin sheet of perspiration on her face made her hair cling to her forehead and cheeks in strings.

But the silence was what made her heart skip a beat. The doctor, the nurses, everyone was quiet. And what about her baby? Wasn't it supposed to be crying?

Faye sprang up, hysterical. "What's wrong with my baby?!" She exclaimed. "What's-"

She cut herself off once she noticed the small bundle wrapped in one the nurses arms. The blanket's pink, Faye thought, I have a daughter. But why wasn't she crying? Is she-?

"Very strange," The doctor whispered. "She's perfectly healthy, and everything seems fine, but she isn't crying. She smiled, murmuring. "...Definitely a rare birth."

Faye held out her hands, her maternal instincts washing over her. The nurse walked over and carefully handed the baby to her, whispering. "Congratulations, Miss. Valentine."

Faye scrutinized her child. She was so tiny but very warm. Slightly pinkish skin, a cute nose, wisps of violet hair, and...

"Jet," She mumbled. "She has brown eyes. Pretty, chocolate brown eyes."

"Faye," He hadn't spoken in so long. "If you want me to, I can call him-"

"No," She interrupted firmly. "I don't need him and neither does she." Faye looked at him. "This is _my_ daughter, no one else's." She suddenly grabbed his hand, emphasizing her point. "And she has a family right here. She doesn't need anymore than that." Her head lowered.

Jet was quiet for a moment. "Okay," His gaze drifted to the newborn. "What about names?"

_Hopefully, one day, Julia will be lucky enough to have a daughter for you named Audrey._

I think...Audrey would look more like you.

Faye thought for a moment. Then, "I like Joselyn," She stated. Her gaze went back to her daughter, to those depthless brown eyes. "Joselyn Valentine sounds nice."

-

Three Months Later...

"Come on, Jet." Faye begged. "It's a perfectly functional ship, I took good care of her."

"For the hundredth time, no!" Jet exclaimed. He turned his attention back to repairing his Hammerhead. "Besides," He added. "Do you think I have that kind of money on me? Faye, there are thousands of willing people on Ganymede who would buy your Redtail. Offer it to them."

Faye's eyes drifted to the silver cruiser and she frowned. "But I want _you_ to have it. One, you'll give me a fair deal and two, I know you'll take care of it. If I sell it to someone else, they'll probably just tear it apart."

"And so what," He responded. "It won't be your ship anymore and you won't have a say." Jet sighed when he noticed the way she was pouting. "I won't buy it."

Faye merely blinked, she knew that this situation could be helped. She took a few steps back, bumping into the baby carriage. Quickly, she scooped her child up and walked closer to the Hammerhead. "Jet," She called out.

"Please, Faye. I need to-" He cut himself off once he met Joselyn's eyes. He frowned. It wasn't fair, Faye knew he had a weakness for her. And as if on cue, the baby smiled brightly.

"Think about Joselyn's future." She urged. "Wouldn't it pain you to see this beautiful girl on the cold, hard streets of Ganymede. Hungry, motherless, and homeless. Simply because her _Uncle Jet,_" She purposefully emphasized his name. "Could not buy a ship that would cost him just a few thousand woolongs." Faye approached him until she was right next to him. She placed Joselyn in his arms. "Think of her."

Again, Jet frowned. "Faye..."

Faye grew serious then, but still managed to pout. "Please..."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay..."

She beamed. "Thank you so much. I promise you won't regret this and I'll pay you back some day."

"You say that every time I do a favor for you." Jet glanced down at Joselyn. His frown melted away as he watched her quietly suck on her thumb. "Anyway, what will you use the money for?"

"For her, of course." Faye crossed her arms. "You know, the other day, I was looking at some schools. And I found the best one on Ganymede. It has everything that I could ask for Joselyn. Also, there's a huge, new neighborhood being developed around the area. I went to check it out this afternoon." She looked at him. "I don't have any plans of moving out this second, I'm thinking more like long term. A couple a years from now would be nice. That is, if I can get the money." She noticed the way Jet was looking at her. "What is it?"

"From the way, you're going on, it seems that you enjoy being a mother."

Faye gave him a mock shocked look. "Being a mother is fun." She smirked. "You should know more than anyone else." She was thinking of those restless days and nights when she would collapse from exhaustion and Jet would be forced to feed or take care of Joselyn. She ran her fingers through her daughter's violet hair. "Just like everything else, it has its down points, but I think it has more perks."

"Oh yeah? And what do like the most?"

"The fact that she's mine." She replied without missing a beat. "It's the best feeling in the world to know that you have a child of your very own." Faye looked at Jet suddenly. "You should have a child."

"No," He answered firmly.

Faye surprisingly gave in without a fight. "I guess you're right. You already have Ed. Where is she anyway?"

"Somewhere, sleeping on the ship. With no real big bounties, there's not much to do except sleep."

"Speaking of sleep," Faye said. "I think Joselyn's getting a bit sleepy." She lifted her daughter into her arms, watching her eyelids droop with weariness. "I'll let her sleep in my room, it should be warmer there." She started for her bedroom but then turned around. "Hey Dad," Faye joked. "What's for dinner?"

"As much instant noodles as you can eat." Jet responded.

"Fantastic," She commented sarcastically.

Jet heard Faye's footfalls quietly fade away and he was abruptly thinking about her jokingly calling him 'Dad.' But if he looked at it from a different view, it kind of made sense. Faye, Edward, and Joselyn. Two daughters, and a granddaughter? No, he shook his head to convince himself, he wasn't _that_ old. Thirty-two years was still considered young. He settled on three daughters instead, that sounded much nicer.

"Three," He said aloud. "That doesn't sound too bad."

-

Two years later....

Even though the ship officially didn't belong to her anymore, Faye still took the Redtail out cruising once in a while. May it be for bounties or just joy rides. She had found out a few weeks ago that Jet was selling her ship. At first, she had been furious with him and rewarded him with the silent treatment. Eventually, two days later, she broke it and demanded to know why. Like always, it was just for money and she could relate. Being a bounty hunter had never been the most dazzlingly job, they all needed to support themselves one way or another.

But tonight, Faye was ecstatic. The fact that this would be the last time she got to ride in this ship wouldn't faze her. She had just caught a bounty and couldn't wait to flash all those zeros in front of Jet's eyes. The thought of it made her grin and laugh hysterically. A few minutes passed before she spotted the Bebop and landed the Redtail unto the landing dock.

Faye wasted no time, she jumped out of the cockpit and raced into the ship, calling out Jet's name. She found him in the lounge area, watching television. But what stopped her was a certain Welsh Corgi in her path. She didn't know why Edward had brought the stupid mutt back with her, or why she had let him follow her. Either way, he had gotten onto the ship and Ed, Jet, and even Joselyn welcomed him with open arms.

Now, Faye was able to deal with kids, she had one of her own, but she had more trouble accepting dogs. Specifically, this innocent-looking puppy. Soon after his unexpected joining of the group, Jet named him Ein. For the most part, he was treated like a king. Frequently fed, bathed, and brushed by Ed with Faye's combs. He was always given rubs and pats from Jet, Edward, Joselyn and kicks and harsh treatment from Faye. In return for revenge, or just being a puppy and not _knowing_ any better, he'd attempt to bite off her finger every chance he got.

Faye squatted, meeting Ein's eye level. "Well at least, Ed has a companion." She mumbled. "So she can leave me the hell alone." The dog barked happily in response. She always said that, and never meant it. Yes, Edward was an annoyance from time to time, but she looked at her in that whole younger sister sort of way.

She stood up again and walked over to the couch, sitting down. Faye smiled once Joselyn noticed her. She stood up, and on chubby legs, walked over to her mother.

"Mommy!"

Faye scooped her up, laughing. "You're getting so big! Before you know it, you'll be a mother and I'll be an old lady." She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, it was habit she couldn't get rid of. "How are you?"

"Good," Joselyn answered.

"What did you do today?"

She thought for a moment, her brown eyes going to the ceiling. "I...helped Uncle Jet cook, and I played with Ed, and I played with Ein, and I took a nap, and I ate food, and I played with my toys, and...that's it!"

"Really?" Faye said in mock surprise. "You've had a really busy day. Don't you feel a little tired?"

"No," Joselyn answered hastily, thinking it was time for bed. "I'm not sleepy."

Faye smiled and hugged her gently. She placed her down on the floor before turning her attention to the man next to her. "Guess what I did, Jet?"

He glanced at her, then back at the television, then back at Faye. She was rocking back and forth in barely suppressed excitement. "You bought a house and you're moving out."

At this, Faye frowned. "No, not yet."

Jet swore under his breath and her frown deepened. She covered Joselyn's ears. "I heard that! Not around her!"

"You're getting a job."

"I have a job: bounty hunting."

"You're paying me back my money."

Faye grinned. "Something like that." She looked behind her. "Hey, Ed?"

"Yeeeees, Faye-Faye? You rang?" Her goggles hid her eyes as she stared intently at her laptop screen.

"Remember that bounty head that we were looking at a few days ago?" She was talking to both Jet and Edward. "You know, the guy with the long hair, really tall, bright eyes? Can you find his profile?"

It only took a few keystrokes before Ed had done what Faye requested. She dragged Jet from the couch to the laptop and held out her hands, presenting it to him. He still looked disinterested.

"So, what's your point?" He inquired.

His initial reaction did not sway her mood. "My point is that we're _seventy million woolongs _richer."

His eyes widened and she knew she had him. Hook, line, and sinker.

It took him a few moments to say something. "How...?" Jet asked. He looked amazed.

Faye pulled out her PalmPilot showing the actual deposit of seventy million woolongs. "I decided that this would be my very last bounty, I'm quitting and..." She rolled her eyes. "Getting a real job. So, I decided to go all out and make sure I came home with this." She smiled. "So...are you happy?"

Dumbfounded, Jet nodded, the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips.

In a rush of happiness, Faye squealed in delight and jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. And completely catching him off guard. "We have seventy million woolongs!! It's ours! It's ours!" She looked behind her. "Edward, there's some grocery bags in the Redtail, can you get it for me?"

Ed, always happy, but even more exuberant at the moment, skipped wildly down the corridor towards the hanger with Ein in tow, barking loudly.

Faye disentangled herself from Jet and picked up Joselyn again. She tossed her in the air and caught her with ease, sending the girl into a fit of giggles. "We're, rich, Joselyn! We're rich!"

"It can't be possible," Jet said. awed.

"It is, and..." Faye went into the kitchen and returned with two bottles of cheap champagne.

"Hey!" Jet exclaimed. "Where did you find that?"

"Oh, come on," She scolded him playfully. "You can't keep things like this from me. If there's a will, there's a way." She plopped down on the couch. "You know," Faye's voice was quieter. "I finally have enough money to get the surgery."

Jet looked confused for a second. "Surgery?" Then it hit him. He looked at her. "Faye..."

She turned her back to him, and he could see the collar of her shirt scooped low. Letting him catch a little glimpse of those ugly scars. "I can finally get rid of them." She smiled wistfully. "I miss wearing halter tops." Faye remembered wearing a lot of halter tops when she was younger, every single color she could find. She loved red the best, it made her pale skin glow.

Faye placed Joselyn beside her on the couch and put the champagne bottles on the table. She clapped her hands together. "Tonight, we're going to celebrate until we can't anymore."

"I have the groceries!" Ed's voice echoed as she came running down the hall. She came back into the lounge, struggling with five, stuffed paper bags. "Chow time!"

Faye smiled at Jet, watching his eyes widen when he saw the huge, plastic-wrapped Ganymede rock lobster. One of the many, many things she had purchased before coming home. "And of course, you can't have a party without food." She said. "_Lots_ and _lots_ of food."

Like Faye promised, they celebrated until the early light of dawn. They ate, they drank, and they cheered. But like any other party, it became chaotic. But before Ed was able to spike her juice with champagne, before Joselyn began choking on a huge chunk of cheese, and before Faye started vomiting from having too much to drink, she relished in the feeling of having a home, having someplace to belong. And as she fell asleep at sunrise, her daughter sleeping and breathing easy beside her, she suddenly realized that she...was finally, truly happy.

Author's Notes: Okay, I finally finished. This has to be my biggest chapter yet. Over ten thousand words. I apologize if any parts were boring or drawn out but this chapter had to be written. For the sequel, I'm going to try and update more frequently but I cannot make any guarantees. But I hope you guys are just excited about this as I am, I'm really looking forward to continuing this. Expect surprises, new characters introduced, and of course, Spike and Faye's landlocked romance. I know I didn't put Spike in this, but I made sure to mention him a lot to keep everyone happy.

Anyway, what to expect for the next update:

Chapter 2-Drifting

-Spike makes his debut (Yay!)

-Seven more years have passed, so that means nine years total.

-Spike meets Faye for the very first time in years, not to mention his daughter.

So, please be as patient as you can, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Always, thank you for the reviews, and I'll see you guys next time! Bye1


	2. Drifting

****

Title: Chasing Ecstasy

****

Author: Nirvana

****

Rating: R

****

Category: Romance/Tragedy

Keywords: Love, Reunion, Coming of Age

****

Summary: AU, SpikeFaye It's not enough that she's nineteen and pregnant. Or that dancing, bounty hunting, and bartending is her way of life. Now, years later, she must deal with Spike Spiegel. The same man who turned her world upside down once before.

Disclaimer: We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters, they rightfully belong to their respective owners.

****

Chapter 2-Drifting

Faye shifted in bed, groaning loudly as the alarm from her clock continued beeping. She clutched at her pillow and crushed it against her head, attempting in vain to drown out the annoying sound. Eventually, she raised her hand and slapped the alarm clock off her nightstand and sighed contently when the room fell silent. But then Faye suddenly sat up, realizing it was Monday. With another groan, she stepped out of her warm covers and shivered when the cold air touched her skin.

She stumbled a little but was able to grab her robe and leave her bedroom. She walked the short distance down the hall and knocked gently on the other bedroom door. "Joselyn, honey," She called. "It's time to get up for school." When Faye received no answer, she knocked a little harder. "I know you're dreading today, but look on the bright side. You can make new friends." Still, there was silence. Sighing, she opened the door and stepped in. The room was empty.

Faye blinked. "Joselyn?" She looked around. She even checked the closet and underneath the bed. "Joselyn?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Joselyn's voice rang out.

Faye walked into the kitchen to find her daughter fully dressed in her school uniform, her book bag gripped in her fingers. The girl as she dashed from one corner of the kitchen to the other, looking through cupboards and whistling a cheery tune as her head moved up and down to the silent beat playing in her head. Briefly, Faye wondered what she was listening to.

Joselyn stopped suddenly and looked at her mother. She smiled brightly. "Good morning," Her smile became a toothy grin. "I must say, you look really fantastic this morning, Mom." Each word that slipped from her lips dripped with sarcasm. Faye frowned before she felt her cheeks get hot. She covered herself with her hands, imaging how terrible she looked. Smeared mascara and eyeliner, bloodshot eyes, and of course, red lipstick running up her face. Joselyn suddenly became sheepish, glancing down at her feet. "And...how do I look?"

Faye scrutinized her. She was wearing a white, silk shirt with a sleeveless gray vest, the hemming dipped in red. The skirt was also gray with the red hemming ending a few inches above her knees. Joselyn had chosen to wear high socks and her favorite dirty pair of brown shoes. And for the finishing touch, she had tied her long hair back into a high ponytail. Faye felt a smile tugging at her lips.

"You look like you like you're thirteen." She said.

Joselyn looked down at herself. "You think so," She wasn't really questioning.

Faye nodded, it was the truth. Her daughter was very tall for her age. Something, she thought, she had inherited from her father. "I'm always telling you, you never look your age."

Joselyn merely nodded before she sighed. "Well, I'm going."

"Why?" Faye glanced at the clock on the wall. "You have more than an hour." She smiled. "Don't you want some breakfast? I can make you pancakes or waffles?"

She waved her hands. "No, no. I'll just grab something in the cafeteria. You know, I want to make a good impression." Joselyn turned and literally bolted out of the front door. "Bye, Mom!"

The front door slammed shut and Faye stared for a second before she frowned. "Jet must have told her I'm a bad cook too. I'm going to have to get him back for that. But later." Yawning, she retreated back to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed, not even bothering to take off her robe. She didn't have to go to work until that afternoon and that meant more hours of sleep for her.

-

Joselyn ran the whole distance to the docks before spotting the brown, fishing ship. She stepped onto the landing dock, passed the hanger, and jogged into the lounge. She could smell the aroma of breakfast wafting through the halls and she felt her stomach grumbling. For the past year or so, she had left early and come to the Bebop to eat breakfast. It had become a tradition to her and one of the things she did to avoid her mother's cooking. Joselyn loved her mother to death, and sometimes she felt guilty. But it was just plain fact that Faye Valentine and the kitchen didn't mix, no matter how many times Faye said she was a decent cook. Joselyn dropped her book bag and walked over to the kitchen to see her Uncle Jet whipping up his unique creation.

"Good morning," She called. When he saw her, he smiled. "So, chef Black, what are you making for breakfast?"

"Eggs with onions, peppers, a little hot sauce and some other things." He replied. "It's my special seasoning that makes it tastes good."

Joselyn inhaled deeply, her eyes going to the ceiling. "That smells soooo heavenly."

"What happened with Faye?" Jet asked. "Did she try to poison you again?"

She frowned half-heartily. "No, Uncle Jet. She offered to make me breakfast but I told her I wanted to get to school early. Make a good impression and all." She grinned then. "She probably already knows that I'm trying to avoid eating her concoctions." Joselyn watched as he poured equal amounts of the eggs into three plates. "I haven't seen Ed. Where is she?"

"She's around. As soon as she smells this..."

"...I'll come running like a mad woman. You say that every morning, Jet."

Joselyn turned around, approached Edward, and hugged her. The young woman smiled. "Was Faye's cooking that bad?"

Joselyn laughed, imaging her mother throwing a temper tantrum about how everyone criticized her culinary skills. "I didn't stick around to find out." Her eyes dropped down to her feet when she felt something furry rub up against her leg. She got down to her knees and scooped the Welsh Corgi into her arms. "Ein," Her smile brightened. "How are you this morning?" He barked happily.

Like a baby, Joselyn cradled Ein her arm as she opened a drawer and took out his dog bowl and food. She got his meal ready quickly before placing him down again and rubbing behind Ein's ears affectionately.

The group moved from the kitchen to the lounge to eat their morning meal. As she ate her breakfast and let her gaze wander, Joselyn realized for the nth time she loved being here. It was true that the Bebop was just as quiet as her own home, but she came here for the stories or to just to look around. After all, both her Uncle and Edward were bounty hunters. Plus, her mother use to tell her about all her own misadventures about being a cowgirl, and of course, about how she single-handedly captured a bounty worth seventy million woolongs.

Joselyn could only remember bits and pieces about her life on the ship when she was a baby. And to this day, she still believed when she and her mother moved into an actual house and off the Bebop when she was five, it was the saddest day of her life. But she made sure to visit frequently, this place, after all, was her home.

"Mother's working late tonight again." Joselyn stated. She took another bite of her eggs, savoring the flavor. "So, I'll be coming over until she's finished, most likely spending the night."

"Really," Jet said. It was then that he noticed her uniform. "First day of school. How are you holding up?"

She sighed. "I'm only in this situation because mother thinks it's best. And," She smiled. "I can finish my school career a few years early if I keep this up, right? I'm just trying to look on the brighter side. Being able to jump a few grades isn't all that bad, I guess."

Jet whistled, smiling. "I'll never understand where you got it from."

Joselyn looked at Ed, who was sitting beside her. "I blame it on the numerous times I spent with Edward and Ein when I was younger." She leaned forward. "So, Uncle Jet, are they're any new bounties? Did you get hundreds and millions of woolongs?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like being a bounty hunter is the best thing in the world."

The girl sprang up from the couch, placing her hands on her hips. "It _is_ the best thing in the world!" She exclaimed. "Being able to travel the whole Solar System whenever you please."

"Getting stranded in the middle of space when you run out of gasoline." Ed commented.

"Speeding in ships and chasing bounties while performing aerobatics that can leave people in awe." Joselyn gushed.

"Having to make repairs constantly and replace almost every part of your ship so it's semi-functional." Jet added.

"The rush," Joselyn murmured.

"The stress," Ed and Jet said in unison.

"The freedom,"

"More stress," Ed argued. "And absolutely no money."

Joselyn frowned. "You two are ruining my daydream." She looked outside from the large windows, to the gradually busying city. "The point is, you have freewill. I mean, I never stepped foot off of Ganymede and I always hear other people bragging about how they've been to Mars, or Venus, or wherever. Even mom traveled the whole solar system before she was even sixteen." She sighed wistfully. "I just...want to go." Before Jet or Ed could reply, Joselyn gasped loudly. "What time is it!" She asked.

"Twenty minutes after seven." Ed responded, glancing at her laptop screen.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for school!" Joselyn exclaimed. She grabbed her book bag, rubbed Ein behind his ears one final time, hugged Edward, and kissed her Uncle on the cheek. "Thank you for breakfast! I'll see you this evening! Bye!" And she disappeared down the corridor.

Once Jet couldn't hear her footfalls, he sighed. Ed looked at him. "What's the matter?"

"It's uncanny," He murmured. "That girl is too much like her mother."

-

The woman dug into her pocket and pulled out the key. She inserted it into the keyhole and with a quick turn, the front door of the house swung open. For today, she was making it her top priority to sell this house. Even though it was getting a few years old, it was spacious and she believed with just a few new doors and windows, it would be perfect. And to top it all off, no one could resist her kindness. She was young, determined, perky. How could you not love that? She glanced at her client once more. But even still, she really couldn't tell if he was going to buy the house or not. He looked like any other regular man, but somehow different.

Brushing the thought aside, she looked down at her nametag to make sure it was straight. It was a crime that her employer made her wear this. But there were a lot things her employer made her to that seemed like an injustice. Oh well, every job had its downsides. But she worked and the pay was good so she couldn't complain.

Getting down to business, she turned to her client, smiling brightly and gesturing for him to step inside. He did so, his eyes drifting from the high ceiling to the grand stairwell and to the large foyer. It was too difficult to tell what in the world he was thinking.

She cleared her throat. "As you can see, the house is a little old. But it is, I believe, the biggest mansion in the area." Her smile widened. "It's the perfect place for the children too. If you don't mind me asking, are you a family man, Mr. Spiegel?"

For the first time, Spike looked at her. It was then that he noticed she had green eyes. He glanced at her nametag. "No, Ms. Levine. I'm currently single. But I'm only thirty. It's not too late to settle down and have kids, right?"

He didn't mean to give off the impression that he was hitting on her. Flirting was the very last thing on his mind. Either way, a pretty shade of red darkened her cheeks. "Please, call me Rachel." She murmured. Her eyes darted towards the living room. "Anyway, this house is fitting for one person or fifty." She started walking and Spike followed her. "If you go to the back, it leads to a wrap-around balcony and a staircase which will take you to the backyard." Rachel opened the screen door and stepped outside. "You'll have the perfect view of not only the city but also the beach, which isn't too far from here."

"And what about the neighborhood?" She heard him ask.

"Usually, very quiet and safe. Around here, people keep to themselves." She added hastily, "From here to the city isn't too far, twenty minutes tops. So you have the best of both worlds offered to you." Rachel smiled again. "I would live here if I could."

"Would you?" Spike inquired, genuinely curious.

Rachel looked at him once more, a little caught off guard by his question. She eventually nodded. "Yeah, but...I'm still young. I don't really have that kind of money at the moment. But I have plenty of time to buy a really big house." She frowned mentally, realizing she had been sidetracked again. Instead, she changed the subject and went on to tell Spike about the surrounding area and a little more about the house. She was starting to suspect she was breaking his impenetrable surface.

In her optimism, Rachel stole a glance at him. He still looked indifferent but she wasn't giving up yet. They still hadn't covered upstairs, not to mention the newly renovated attic. But before she could say anymore, Spike reached into his pocket and pulled out a check book and a pen.

"I'll take it," He stated. "You need a down payment, right?"

Rachel's eyes widened, clearly stunned. "You will?" When he nodded, her mouth fell open. "But you haven't seen upstairs or the basement." She came towards him. "Excuse me for my bluntness Mr. Spiegel but I don't want you to make a rash decision and-"

"I've seen enough." Spike interrupted. His smile was disarming. "I'll buy the house."

She seemed to calm down a bit. "All right," Rachel said.

After he had filled out the initial paper work, Spike decided to take a tour of Ganymede. Years ago, he had been here to settle business and actually stayed longer than he planned. It was known fact that Jupiter had the best of both worlds. The allure and wildness of the nightlife but the calm, serenity of the suburbs. Since his last visit, he had always wanted to come back to Ganymede but never had enough time on his hands. But now Spike was here permanently to start a new chapter in his life.

He stopped by a small cafe and got a quick breakfast before he continued his exploring. Spike never realized he had wandered to the docks until the heavy smell of salt hit his nose. He looked around the pier, at the many fishing boats. Then his eyes stopped drifting when he noticed one that looked a little too familiar. He squinted, attempting to get a better look. Huge, brown, old. And the red letters that spelt, 'Bebop.' It was exactly the way he remembered it.

Smiling to himself, Spike made his way to the ship. How long had it been? Eight, nine, no, eleven years since he had been to the Bebop. He stepped onto the landing deck and looked around for a little bit before he spotted who he was looking for. But he was a little more than surprised to see a young woman with him. She looked exotic, red flaming hair, ember eyes, and tanned skin. She had to be no more than twenty years old. They were doing laundry, she handing him the damp sheets and clothespins while he hung them on the line. Spike raised his hand, calling to them.

"Hey Jet!" The pair turned around to look at him and Spike watched as Jet's eyes widened. He smiled. "So, I take it you still remember me!"

Both men walked towards each other, shaking hands and grinning. Jet scratched his head. "It's been so long." He looked Spike up and down. "But you look exactly the same."

"Thanks," He looked past him. "Who's this? A girlfriend?" At the mention of the word, Jet became flustered and Ed looked ready gag. Spike chuckled. "Or are you two the conservative type? Did I ruin the secret?"

Edward frowned. "Jet is not my boyfriend." She shuddered, wrapping her arms around her frame. She shook her head, banishing the horrid thoughts. "The man's old enough to be my father." As she said this, she placed the basket of clothes down, turned around, and made her way back into the ship. A dog, Spike hadn't see before, following close behind.

Jet called after her. "I'm _that_ old, Edward!" He turned his attention back to Spike. "That girl is not..." He trailed off, still a little embarrassed. He started to explain again. "She wandered around here when she was eight years old, been living here ever since. And the dog, Ein, came about six years ago." He changed the subject, waving his hand dismissively. "Spike, what are you doing on Ganymede?"

"I live here now." He responded. "Just this morning I bought a house near the city limits. I'm still working on the paperwork but, it's mine." Spike's eyes did a quick looking over of the docks. "Everything looks so different since the last time I was here. But it looks great, nice and peaceful. Hey Jet, would you mind showing me around? For old time's sake?"

It was then that Jet realized the insanity of this situation. Faye lived on Ganymede with her daughter. Now Spike lived on Ganymede. What were the chances that they wouldn't meet each other? If that happened, Jet couldn't imagine what could happen besides chaos. He couldn't possibly tell Faye that her ex-lover was here, it was one of the reasons why she left Mars. And Joselyn...

She had never asked about her father, but still, he assumed she still wondered.

Jet quickly cut his thoughts short and offered Spike another smile. "Sure, why not?"

-

Like any inexperienced runner, Joselyn ran nonstop for the next five minutes before she was literally dragging herself to school in the next ten. She leaned against any wall she could find, barely catching her breath before she broke into another sprint. She sighed irritably. If someone had told her she would have been late today, she wouldn't have bothered getting up so early. However, despite herself, a smile came to Joselyn's lips when she finally caught sight of the school which looked more like a university. Briefly, she remembered her mother showing her a brochure with pictures of bright green, perfectly cut grass, beautiful girls, and handsome boys. All in all, Joselyn could hear her mother's voice ringing in her head, it's just another stereotypical private prep school.

It took a while, but Joselyn was finally able to make it to her classroom. She was already prepared. This situation was only practice for her, at the moment, non-existent acting career. A look of terrible remorse settled on her features, her hands were raised, and her upper body was leaning over to bow. She slid the door open and was just about to say 'I'm sooo sorry,' when she stopped and glanced around. To Joselyn's relief, there was no teacher present, just students. But for some reason, it was dead silent. Each student was already at work. That only left her with one conclusion: the teacher had momentarily stepped out. She sighed again before turning around to leave the classroom but stopped when she noticed a shadow looming over her. Joselyn turned around and came face to face with a girl. Long blond tresses, eyes like ocean waves, and a frown forming on her lips.

Her voice was cool, clipped. "May I help you?"

Joselyn, just for a moment, forgot how to speak. Snapping out her stupor, she bowed her head slightly. "I'm a new student and-"

"Are you lost?" She interrupted.

She shook her head, glancing at a paper with her room assignment. "No, this is my classroom. I just got here and I didn't see the teacher and..." She trailed off.

If anything, her frown only deepened. "Oh, I see. You're late."

Whenever Joselyn got nervous, she played with her hands. It was a habit she really wanted to break. "Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, I'm not trying to make any excuses. But I couldn't find my way, you know, this place is so enormous. And...I don't want to make a bad impression for you or the class-"

The girl raised her hand, silencing Joselyn. Her patience was clearly gone. She brushed past her, opening the door before stepping out. Taking the hint, Joselyn followed her. She didn't start talking until the door was shut.

"I am the class representative." She declared. "And it is my job to make sure that our class, as a whole, is the best in our grade." She looked Joselyn up and down. "And I doubt you belong in this particular classroom, you look too young." Joselyn was about to defend herself but she was cut off for the third time. "Lucky for you, our teacher is late as well. But as you already saw, the assignments have been passed out and the students are at work. When the teacher is not present, I take over.

"I'll be straightforward with you. I don't care why you're late, the fact of the matter is you are. And being the person I am, I cannot tolerate tardiness." She raised a hand before pointing a finger down the hall. Joselyn followed her hand to see two buckets, water filled to the very edge. And before she could say anything, the girl moved past her and the classroom door was shut in her face.

Joselyn didn't know how long she stood there with millions of thoughts swimming in her head. But she made it to the buckets. She dropped her book bag and grabbed each thin handle before lifting up, her muscles straining. From time to time, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, attempting to ease the pain but only accomplishing to spill the water. Joselyn's eyes darted to the classroom door, hoping desperately that someone would save her from this torture. But that didn't look like a possibility. The teacher was nowhere in sight and she wasn't expecting the class representative to come out anytime soon. Yet Joselyn was surprised and relieved to eventually see the blond haired girl step out. She only gave her a quick glance before she stepped back in, the door sliding shut.

Joselyn frowned deeply. "Breath in, breath out." She murmured. "Don't get upset." She remembered her mother talking about people like that girl, who always thought they were better than everyone else. But maybe she was just in a bad mood or something. Joselyn wobbled on her feet again, water split, and she slipped in one of the many puddles but caught herself. Taking a risk, she leaned against the wall and exhaled deeply. "When will the teacher be here to save me?" She asked no one.

Joselyn heard the slow footfalls first. Then the whistling that became gradually louder and louder with each passing second. She glanced up just in time to see a tall boy round the corner and approach her. Or, more like dance towards her. With a set of headphones tucked on his ears, he was trapped in his own little world. Bobbing his head, his fingers strumming over the strings of his invisible bass guitar, and his voice hitting every single high and low note. Joselyn continued to stare at him until he was just about to enter the classroom, that's when he noticed her. He slid his headphones off and merely raised an eyebrow when he realized she was holding buckets.

His smile was gentle. "Let me guess," He started. "You got in trouble?"

Joselyn's eyes darted down to her feet. "Not necessarily," She murmured. "I was late."

He nodded. "And Allie sent you out here." There was no question in his voice.

She blinked. "Allie?"

"Yeah, you know, the girl with the blond hair. The class representative." He leaned against the wall beside her. "You'll have to watch out for her. She can't stand it when people aren't punctual." He suddenly threw his backpack on the floor before crouching down to place his CD player inside. "So, when did she send you out here?"

"Ten minutes ago. The teacher hasn't shown up at all."

He stood up again, closer to her than he was before. And even though it was a passing thought, Joselyn couldn't help but notice that through his bangs, she could see his eyes were a pretty hazel. "Oh, really." He paused for a moment before glancing at his watch. "You can put the buckets down, there's no use straining yourself."

"I can't," Joselyn stole a glance behind her, at the classroom door. "She could come out and catch me."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about that. Allie won't be out for another ten minutes." When he saw the look of confusion flood her features, he went on to explain. "If there is one thing I've learned about her, it's that she's like a book. She does the same things over and over again. You just have to know what to read. When Allie sends someone out into the hall, she checks on them twice, every five minutes, then twice again but every ten minutes."

"Do you know that from experience?" His smile widened but he opted to stay silent. Joselyn returned his smile before slowly letting her arms drop to her sides. The buckets hit the floor with a sharp thud. "So, are you late too?"

"Not necessarily," He replied. He fished in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a piece of paper. "I have an excuse." He placed the note away. "Now that I think about it, I've never seen you here before. Are you new?" When she nodded, he sighed. "Then what's your excuse?"

"What do you mean?"

He looked away from her. "No kid comes to this school out of the happiness of their heart. If they're here, it's for one reason or another."

"What are you talking about?" Joselyn inquired. "I really wanted to come here. This is a fantastic school and I feel very...privileged to have been accepted."

The boy glanced at her before shaking of his head. Another smile played across his lips. "That's nice and all but you're a terrible liar." His smile became a toothy grin. "Tell me, why are you _really_ here? Did your parents send you? Are your friends are here? Did you want the recognition of attending such a prestigious school?" His last question was nothing but sarcasm.

"I'm not lying." She squared her shoulders, a determined look settling on her face. "I wanted to come here, my mom encouraged me, I got accepted. End of story."

"Whatever you say." He answered while glancing at his watch. "You better lift the buckets up. Allie's going be out here in ten seconds."

Joselyn reluctantly did as she was told and bit down on her lip to hold back her grimace. The boy scooped up his backpack before starting for the classroom. He stopped suddenly. "I forgot to ask you. What's your name?"

"Jos-" But like he said, the classroom door slid open and the blond haired girl popped her head out. She spared a glance at Joselyn before she turned her attention to the boy.

"What are you doing out here?" She demanded. "Why are you late?"

He flashed her the note. "Family business to take care of." And with that, he brushed past her and into the classroom. The girl known as Allie finally came to rest her gaze on Joselyn. She frowned slightly.

"Your arms aren't straight up." She stated before she stepped back inside and slid the door shut.

Joselyn whimpered. "This isn't fair."

-

Faye, with a sharp intake of breath, lifted the heavy boxes before making her way back to the cool storage room. She placed the cargo down, opening the top box with a pocket knife and pulling out a fresh bottle of liquor before strolling into the main part of the bar. Honestly, there were so many benefits to being a bartender, not to mention owning your own bar. Besides all the alcohol you could drink, she had so much free time. But still, with the freedom came a price. Business was slow and it was hard to make ends meet, especially now with her daughter enrolled in one of the most expensive schools on Ganymede. Faye was definitely certain she would have to get a second job just to pay for the tuition. Maybe even a third to pay for everything else. She shook her head and sighed. There was no use thinking about that now. It would only serve to make her mood foul.

Faye placed the bottle on the table in front of her customer. She smiled. "It's your favorite, just came in this morning."

"Oh really?" Jet inquired. He held the bottle to the light. "On the house?"

"Never. I'm sorry but not even for you."

He unscrewed the cap. "What did you do?"

Faye grabbed a cloth and started wiping the table clean. She spared him a glance. "What do you mean?"

"You only give me my favorite when you're guilty." Jet stated. He didn't bother pouring the liquor into an offered glass. Instead he drank it straight from the bottle. "So what did you do?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." She tossed down the rag before she seated herself on one of the many stools. "I just did my regular routine. Wake up, see Joselyn off to school, get dressed, open the bar, the end. Nothing special." Faye looked at him. "Speaking of routine, how was your day?"

Jet chose his words carefully. He couldn't say that he'd just happened to see Spike Spiegel. "Fine,"

She raised her eyebrows, gesturing with her hands. "Care to elaborate?"

"Nothing but bounty hunting, Faye."

In response, she gave him a look that screamed, 'I know you're lying.' Jet opted to pretend he didn't notice.

Faye's eyes dropped to her feet. She started to fiddle with her fingers. "Let me ask you something."

"Yes?"

"What if..." She trailed off.

"Yeah?" Jet urged.

"What if I got a second job?"

"A second job? Why would you need to?" Jet asked. "Weren't you the one who told me that you still had hundreds of thousands of woolongs from that bounty you caught a few years back? You know, the seventy million?"

Faye sighed. "That happened nine years ago." She murmured. Then she added hastily, "Besides, where do you think I got the money to buy this bar and my house and help with Joselyn's tuition?" She focused her gaze on anything except Jet, guilt swelling up in her heart. She was only telling half of the truth. If she had been wise with her money, she could have retired early. But she was still young, still stupid and she still had not learned her lesson.

"If you do decide to get another job, I can look after Joselyn for you." Jet offered.

Faye looked at him hopefully. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not. Why would I? Besides, for some odd reason, she likes the Bebop a lot." He laughed suddenly. "Maybe when I'm dead and long gone she can have it."

She frowned, hitting his shoulder lightly. "Jet, don't say stuff like that." She pounded her fist on the table. "I'll see to it that you're still here when I'm one hundred and fifty years old." Faye stepped away from him. "Anyway, there are more boxes in the back that I need to unpack."

"Do you need any help?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. But call me if any customers come in."

"Sure," Jet replied. He took another swing from his bottle before sighing. He was never expecting the moment Faye disappeared into the back room that a certain someone would stroll in. The first thing he heard was the door swing open and then the whistling. When he turned around, he went considerably pale. "W-what are you doing here?"

Spike smiled. "I could ask you the same thing." He laughed a little. "We have to stop bumping into each other like this."

There was shuffling in the back and then Faye's muffled voice. "Jet! Is that a customer?"

"No!" Jet called.

Spike attempted to take a peek in the back but Jet came in his path. "So, are you still looking around Ganymede?"

Spike nodded, taking a seat. "I really appreciated your tour. But I got bored again and there really isn't anything to do at the hotel I'm staying at. I'm stranded there until all the paperwork for my house is finished." He looked around the bar. "So do you come here often?"

"Not really," Jet answered a little too quickly. "I just happened to be passing by."

Spike smirked. "Then why did that woman call you by your first name?" Jet muttered under his breath. "Come on, you can tell me. Is _she_ your girlfriend?"

"Yes," He answered with a nod. "She's my girlfriend."

Spike laughed, nudging Jet's arm. "See, you can't lie to me. What's her name?"

He was just about to reply when he heard the footsteps of Faye coming closer. Jet stood up suddenly and ran into the back room, stopping her from coming any closer. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" She questioned. He shook his head. "Then move."

"I...uh...let me help you unpack the boxes."

"It's already done, Jet." Faye said. She stood up on the tips of her toes, trying to look past him. When that didn't work, she tried to dodge back and forth. That too was a failure. Now, she was starting to get annoyed. "What's the matter with you? I'll kick you out if you don't let me go."

Jet thought quickly. "There's someone there that I don't want to you see."

Emerald eyes narrowed. "And who the hell could that be? A girl-" Faye abruptly cut herself off. The anger that had flooded her features was now replaced with giddiness. A hand came to her mouth. "Jet, are you dating someone?" When he glanced down at his feet, she slapped his shoulder, laughing. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have had dinner together or something." When the thought of cooking came time to mind, Faye folded her arms across her chest. "By the way, have you been telling Joselyn my cooking is bad? I swear, I'll murder you and Edward if I find out from her."

"You know that's not true, I love your cooking." One his biggest but most convincing lies yet.

Faye seemed to buy it because she was back to the 'girlfriend' topic. "Anyway, who's the lucky lady?"

"Ummm...?"

"Is there an age difference?" Faye inquired. "I was reading this article in my magazine this morning and they were talking about older men dating younger women. I mean, not that I'm saying it's a problem or anything." Her smile was playful. "But you don't want to take advantage of a young girl, Jet, do you?"

"It's not like that, She's-"

"The same age as you." Faye finished with a nod. "That's good. What's her name?"

"Faye," He paused. "Umm...I...she...I..."

She stomped her foot, mimicking a spoiled child. "Come on, tell me!" The soft ring of the bell drew Faye's attention from Jet. She was finally able to get past him and once she entered the main room of the bar, there was no one in sight. She turned around, looking suspiciously at Jet who had his hands up in surrender.

"She probably had to go take care of an errand." He lied. He didn't understand why he was doing this. He could have easily let Faye bump into Spike and let them deal with their problems. But he knew his conscience would not let him do that. Simply because it was one of the most saddest and annoying things to see Faye miserable.

She sighed, defeated. "Fine, Jet, you win. If you want to keep your love life a secret, then _don't_ tell me anything." Faye brushed past him and went into the back room calling over her shoulder. "I won't let you come back here."

Jet sighed, exasperated. "Faye, come on, don't be like that..."

-

By the end of lunch, Joselyn had finally concluded that teenage girls were the most manipulative people in the world. She made it a point to stay away from the cafeteria. It wasn't the food or the noise but the accusing gazes that bothered her the most. Then there were the tight cliques that seemed impossible to get in to and suicidal to any girl's social life if she wanted to get out. And from her quiet observations, she knew everything was going from bad to worst as the day went by. It was only her first day and she felt depressed. So, to avoid all students, Joselyn locked herself away in one of the empty classrooms, skipped lunch, and waited for the bell to ring for classes to resume.

She tried to do her homework, even some leisure reading but her concentration was elsewhere. Her thoughts were too distracted on that boy, only because he was kind to her and seemed willing to keep her company. And because of that, Joselyn had an inclination to cling to him even though she didn't know him. She remembered watching him that morning, head bent and arms folded over her face. He sat one row behind her, a few seats down, right next to the bay windows. From the way he looked at everything, from the movements of his hands, he seemed like an artist to her. But when he suddenly caught her staring at him, Joselyn turned away and never looked again.

The rest of the day went by like a blur and when Joselyn stepped out of school, passing the front gates, she saw her mother standing a few feet away. She could already see the smile forming on her lips and Joselyn did not want to disappoint her. She smiled as well, even though she couldn't feel it reach her cheeks like it usually did.

Once she reached her, Faye extended her hand and Joselyn took it. "How was your first day?"

"I don't know where to start." She said, her smile widened. "Everyone was so friendly and I met plenty of people I think I'll be friends with." Joselyn gripped at Faye's hand tighter. "See, you were right Mom, this school is for me."

Her mother smiled. "I'm relieved. I hate to admit it but I was concerned that you would be miserable here. But since you seem so happy, I'm glad I chose this school for you." She took her free hand and tucked a lock of violet hair behind Joselyn's ear. "I want you to have the very best."

The girl smiled again before glancing at the school one last time, just when they rounded a corner. She could remember that boy standing beside her, his features loosing their ease and becoming more serious.

_No kid comes to this school out of the happiness of their heart._

Joselyn shook her head. Why was she thinking about that? All that mattered was that her mother was happy because it would be selfish of her to turn down this educational opportunity. She would prove him wrong. She would make this work. Everything would be fine. Faye's voice broke through her train of thought.

"I have a few more hours before I have to go to work." She announced. "Why don't we stop at home and I make you some dinner..."

Joselyn laughed nervously. "No need to trouble yourself. I'm sure I can find something to eat at Uncle Jet's."

Emerald eyes narrowed slightly. "I was only kidding." She replied. She stopped walking to crouch down, meeting her daughter's eye level. She frowned. "I hope Jet hasn't been telling you my cooking is bad."

She shook her head vigorously. "Of course not. Neither him or Edward would do that."

Faye suddenly pinched Joselyn's cheek, tugging slowly. "I hope you're right." The tugging became harder. "Because I'd hate to have to do something terrible."

Joselyn whined, attempting to get away. "That isn't fair, I didn't say anything. Why is this happening to me?" She knew what was going to happen next and she sucked in a breath in preparation. Faye let go of her cheek and grasped her waist, using a free hand to tickle her. Within seconds, she was bucking wildly, her knees wobbling. "Mom!"

"You're not telling me something!" Faye exclaimed. "You might as well or I won't stop."

"Uncle Jet-" Joselyn gasped, trying to catch her breath but still laughing. "And Ed-they...they warned me not to eat your food!" Her eyes were welling with tears as her sides began to ache. "Edward swears that she got food poisoning when you made rock lobster for dinner once. Uncle Jet said he was sick for a week after he ate the casserole you made." She briefly cried out as the tickling increased. "I swear! That's all I know!"

Immediately, the tickling ceased. "Ha! I knew it!" Faye frowned. "I'll get them back." Her eyes lowered, watching as her daughter tried to catch her breath, holding her sides. She eventually met her mother's gaze. But when she did, it was like Faye, for the hundredth time, realized that Joselyn had brown eyes. But that wasn't what bothered her the most. It was her lopsided smile, her innocent pouting that reminded her of him.

Joselyn, finally regaining her normal breathing, grasped her mother's hand again. "If you really want to, we can go home and I swear I'll eat anything you make."

Faye shook her head slowly, her frown melting into a smile. "No, why don't we go out to eat?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Really?" To herself, she gave a mental sigh of relief.

"Don't think I didn't see that, Joselyn." Her mother said. "The relief is written all over your face."

Joselyn took a small step back before letting go of her hand. "You're imagining things! Mother!" And that was all she was able to say before Faye was chasing her down the sidewalk, their laughter and cries echoing.

-

Joselyn attempted to stifle her yawn and hide her sleepy eyes. "Come on Uncle, you can tell me. I promise I won't say a word."

Jet sighed. "Joselyn, I've already told you. I don't even know. You know how you're mother likes to be all secretive." He glanced down at her, at all her papers and books scattered across the table. "Are you almost finished your homework?"

"Just about," She rubbed her eyes. "But there is so much. I can finish the rest in the morning, though."

"You won't be able to if you don't go to sleep now." She heard Edward's voice call out. Joselyn looked around but could not find her. She was probably in some other part of the ship with Ein. She dropped onto the couch and she didn't try to hide another yawn again. "How did you meet Mom?"

Jet sighed. He could answer this question. "When she was a little girl. Just about when she was six."

"Six?" Joselyn blinked wildly. "That seems so long ago, I can't even imagine. How old are you?"

"Believe me, I'm not that old."

The girl sat up again, looking thoughtful. "Where were you when you two met?"

"I don't remember." Jet lied. He remembered everything, every single little detail. The police station, the time, what she was wearing, the bruises on her arms. And the way she looked at him...it was so haunting. "Don't worry yourself about it, all that stuff happened years ago. Now, it's time to go to bed."

Joselyn collapsed against the cushions once more. She suddenly felt sleepy again. "You always let me stay up, why the sudden change?"

"That was before you had school. And besides, I'm really not supposed to let you stay up at all." Jet came closer before scooping her up with ease. "If Faye ever found out, she would kill me. Remember Joselyn, you're only nine."

She rested her head against his shoulder, his heavy footfalls lulling her to slumber. But she continued to speak. "I don't believe it. Do I even look like I'm nine? No, absolutely not. I could be like twelve right now and not realize it."

Jet stepped into the guest room, or the bedroom Faye use to sleep in. He placed Joselyn down and pulled the blanket up, just below her chin. He smiled. "Oh no, I know for a fact that you're nine. I was there when it all happened." He touched her forehead. "Sleep tight." He started for the bedroom door but Joselyn calling out to him halted his steps. He turned around and caught the deep blush staining her cheeks before she pulled the blanket up to her eyes.

"Tell me...a story."

He came back towards her and she felt the mattress sink when Jet seated himself. "About what?" She was quiet for a long time. "Joselyn?"

That seemed to snap her out of her stupor, but only for a few seconds. Soon her eyes began to droop . "Tell me...about...him."

"Who?"

"I heard...Mom talk about him once when she thought I was asleep. But..."

Joselyn never finished her sentence, she had finally succumbed to her exhaustion. Jet stood up and headed back to the door, switching off the light. He turned back around for a moment to stare at the little girl.

He sighed to himself. "Spike..."

He gently closed the door behind him.

-

"All right, Mr. Spiegel. All you need to do is sign your name here and everything will be settled." Rachel said. Once he had done so, she gathered the documents up neatly and gently placed them in her briefcase. She finished off the last drops of her coffee with her free hand, her eyes never leaving her client's. "Congratulations, Mr. Spiegel. The house is finally yours. I apologize to have troubled you with so much of the paper work. You know, technicalities and such."

Spike smiled. "No trouble at all, I didn't even notice." His eyes momentarily drifted to the windows, he could see students finally escaping the long hours of school. Rachel's voice calling to him brought him out of his thoughts.

"Have you been able to settle down okay? Any sightseeing?"

"Ganymede is nice." Spike answered truthfully. "But I've only toured the neighborhood, I haven't hit the city yet." A thought suddenly struck him. "Do you know where I can get furniture?"

"Furniture?" Rachel echoed. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "They have some nice places downtown. But if you're looking for some reasonable prices, you should visit the store just a few blocks from here."

Both Spike and Rachel's conversation carried on a little longer before she stood, shook his hand in final farewell, and exited the coffee shop. Spike remained for a few more moments before he stood and left. He was greeted by the laughter of children as they strolled up and down the sidewalks, talking amongst themselves.

His day had been slow, sluggish. But then again, all days on Ganymede seemed that way. It seemed to him that all he did was walk up and down the streets with no particular destination. And even though he enjoyed Jupiter, it was a good change, he still craved for the festivity of Mars. Especially the nightlife. At the thought of it, Spike frowned deeply. Mars brought back bad memories, really bad memories. He mentally shook his head, he didn't want to think about that now. He'd just keep himself busy and go find-

"Leave me alone!"

Spike stopped when a young girl dashed in front of him before abruptly tripping clumsily on her feet. She hit the pavement hard and he had to hold back a wince when she finally sat up, revealing peeled and bloodied skin on her knees. But she looked distracted, her gaze kept darting back and forth, watchful and apprehensive. Spike stooped down to her eye level.

"Are you all right?" She looked at him, as if noticing his presence for the first time. But when she pushed her bangs back with her palm, Spike noticed her hair was violet. He watched her tuck a few strands behind her ear before snapping out of his stupor. He extended his hand and gingerly, she took it before he helped her up. Spike repeated his inquiry. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I think-" She suddenly cut herself off when a trio of girls came running down the alleyway. They came to a halt, a blond haired girl, Spike assumed, leading the pack. She glanced at him for a second before she suddenly smiled.

"Joselyn," She began. 'We were looking all over for you. Don't you want to come to the ice cream shop with us?"

Joselyn's smile was forced. "No, thank you. Maybe another time, I have so much homework to do tonight."

Alessandra's smile faded just a bit. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Besides, my Uncle is taking me home." Her grip on Spike's hand tightened, silently emphasizing her point.

The two girls stared at each other for another moment before Alessandra nodded and placed a hand on Joselyn's shoulder. "Then we'll see you tomorrow in class." She looked down and Spike felt his eyes narrow slightly when the blond haired girl's grip on Joselyn's shoulder tightened. "Make sure you're very careful. Those cuts look like they hurt."

"I'll keep that in mind." She responded. Both Joselyn and Spike watched the three girls walk away down the street. Once they were out of sight, Spike realized his hand was cold. He turned to see the girl, named Joselyn, limping away from him. He caught up with her in a few, long strides.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Joselyn replied curtly. Her pace quickened, but she staggered every so often. "Please leave me alone."

"Were those girls bothering you?"

"No, of course not!" Her laugh was sudden but false. "Alessandra, Jane, and Amy are my friends. Thank you for your concern, but really, I'm fine. Besides, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Joselyn continued on and Spike finally stopped to watch her walk off. But within a few seconds, her limping had become worse and she abruptly fell.

Spike ran up to her and without a second thought, gathered her up into his arms. She panicked. "What are you doing!"

"Where do you live?'

"I can walk on my own."

"Right," His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Okay, now where do you live?"

"Listen, I'm all right. I don't need your-"

"You're really stubborn, do you know that?" Spike interrupted. "It's obvious you're in no condition to walk. So there's no point in arguing because I'm not going to listen. Now, where do you live?"

She stared at him for a moment before sighing, defeated. "Keep walking straight and I'll tell you when to turn."

He obeyed and the pair remained silent as Spike carried Joselyn home. But he suddenly stopped after two blocks, noticing a nearby bench and a pharmacy store. He placed her down on the bench, quickly muttering, "I'll be right back, stay here," before walking into the pharmacy. It only took him a few minutes but when Joselyn saw him return, he had a first aid kit in his hands.

Spike got down on one knee and carefully inspected her injuries before getting to work. He opened the kit and pulled out his needed materials. Joselyn looked on as he took a washcloth and bottled water she had not noticed before and began cleaning her wounds. She didn't speak until he started applying the ointment, to avoid focusing on the pain.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Her question sounded more like a statement.

Spike spared her a quick glance. "No, I'm not. I just moved here a few days ago."

Joselyn frowned slightly. "Why here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why come to Ganymede? There's not really anything interesting here. Especially for a man who comes from Mars."

He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm from Mars?" He'd moved on to her other knee, just finishing wrapping the first in fresh gauze.

She looked away from him and through her bangs, he could see her flushed cheeks. "I don't know. It just seems to me that whoever comes here is always from Mars."

Spike was quiet for a moment before he, quite bluntly, changed the subject. "Who were those girls?"

"I told you already, they're my friends." Her voice no longer held that hesitancy from before. If Spike wanted to catch her in a lie, he'd just have to take a different approach. But then again, was she actually lying? She could very well be telling the truth and he was just overanalyzing the situation. But still, the tension between this girl and the blond one, it was unsettling.

It was a very discreet movement, but he watched Joselyn run her hand along her left arm. He caught a glimpse of a particularly nasty bruise partially covered by the hem of her sleeve. Now he knew something was wrong.

"There, all finished." He put the gauze away, along with the rest of the materials and closed the first aid kit.

Joselyn carefully stood up, bending her knees slowly. Once satisfied, she nodded. "Thank you very much." She took a step away from Spike. "I hope you like Ganymede." She looked at him for a moment longer than she should before walking away. For some reason, she felt like she had been a little cold to him and to ease her conscience, she turned and offered him a gentle smile.

Spike's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know whether it was the sunlight or the girl's hair, her smile, or whatever. It suddenly dawned on him that Joselyn looked like Faye. Too much like Faye. And now that he realized it, he couldn't stop staring. And the more he watched her, the more sense it made. Her pale skin, her tiny hands, her looks, and-

"Wait!" Spike yelled out.

Joselyn stopped walking, turning to gaze at Spike. She waited expectantly. "Yes? What is it?"

He thought quickly. "I promised to walk you home. I'm not going to break it."

She blinked before giving him suspicious look. "I really appreciate what you did." She started. "But I'm fine now, see?" Joselyn demonstrated by walking back to Spike and around him in a circle. "So there's no need for you to take me home. I think I'll make it on my own."

"Please," He couldn't believe he was begging. But this girl intrigued him. He graced her with lopsided grin. "It would ease my conscience to know that you are safe and sound at home."

She smiled again before laughing. "That's so corny. But all right, if you insist."

They started walking again and when Spike was sure Joselyn wasn't looking, he studied her intently. She had to be at least twelve years old. Maybe she went to school nearby, but then again, there were several private schools in this area. Briefly, he imagined what her mother looked like and he could think of no other woman but Faye Valentine that suited the physical description. But that was impossible. Of all places, why would she be here? Spike liked to think that she was on Venus, still cheating people out of their money but so unhappy because she had never really gotten over him. Because, almost a decade after she disappeared, he still wanted a family with her. He glanced down at Joselyn again. His worst fear was that Faye had already started a family with another man.

"Are you thinking about a woman?"

Spike snapped out his thoughts and looked down at Joselyn. "What?"

"Are you thinking about a woman?" She repeated. She went on to explain her inquiry. "My mother owns her own bar and I've been there a couple of times. Sometimes, I see these men sitting by themselves in a corner with the same expression you have on their faces. Mother says that only happens when they're thinking of past lovers. The ones that always got away. So...?" Joselyn looked at him expectantly. "Are you?"

"No," Spike responded.

Joselyn merely shrugged and stayed quiet. They rounded another corner and passed by a large park with a lake that gleamed from the rays of the setting sun. She was late getting home, her mother was going to throw a fit. But once she explained the situation, maybe she would get treated with Chinese food. Joselyn smiled at the thought.

"Your name's Joselyn, right?" Spike broke the silence.

The girl nodded. "Yes, and you are? You never told me your name." But she already knew the answer to that.

"Spike Spiegel."

Joselyn's grip on her book bag tightened. She had been stupid before, she had almost blown her cover. But she promised herself she'd be more careful or her plan would not work. She smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spiegel."

Spike frowned. "Please, don't call me that. Spike is fine."

Her smile blossomed into a toothy grin. "It makes you feel old, doesn't it?"

But he never answered her question, he was too caught up in his reveries.

__

"Sleepyhead, wake up." Faye murmured, her slender fingers running through his hair.

Spike's eyes slowly opened, he was greeted by emerald orbs. She smiled. "Faye...? What are you doing here?"

"And good afternoon to you too, Mr. Spiegel."

He groaned and pushed his arms out, knocking over papers and files from his desk. "Please don't call me that. Spike is fine."

He could hear the smirk in her voice. "It makes you feel old, doesn't it?" She was suddenly leaning against him and he breathed in.

"You smell good."

"Thank you. Oh, I almost forgot. I brought lunch. I was on break and I thought to myself, 'Wouldn't Spike love it if I got him a chicken salad sandwich from his favorite restaurant?'"

At the mention of food, Spike sat up and leaned back in his chair, noticing Faye was sitting at the edge of his desk with a bag in her hand. Instead of taking the bag, he stood up and caught her lips with his. She leaned on him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. There was a very probable chance that Julia or Vicious could walk through the door and catch them but they no longer cared. They loved each other and that's all that mattered to them.

Spike released her and for a long time, just stared. Eventually, Faye looked away, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Don't look at me like that, Spike. It's embarrassing."

He cupped her face with his hands. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "But I can't help it."

Faye smiled again. "I wanted to tell you something. I was going to wait until you came over tonight, but I can't resist anymore." She gently pulled away from him and walked towards the windows, gazing at the busy metropolis below.

"What is it?" He felt his heart skip a beat as fear came over him.

Her smile faded before finally disappearing. "Spike, I've been a little sick. I didn't want to worry you so I didn't say anything. But it's gotten worst. So, I went to visit the hospital today."

He was suddenly by her side, his heart racing. Millions of terrible possibilities were running through his head. "Faye, what happened? What did they say?"

Faye's eyes dropped down to her feet. "The doctor told me," Then she looked up, smiling brightly. "I'm pregnant."

Spike's eyes widened. "You're having a baby?" When she nodded, he rested a hand against her stomach before he suddenly picked Faye up and twirled her. "We're having a baby!" He felt so happy he wanted to scream it to the world. Spike kissed her again. He carried her over to his desk and sat her down on the edge. He got down on his knees, pressing his head against her abdomen, wishing he could hear his child's heart beat.

"We could leave Mars." Spike announced. "Go someplace and buy a house. I have enough money to support us for years." He stood up and once more kissed Faye and felt himself floating on cloud nine. "I love you."

Faye smiled softly and touched his cheek. "I-"

"We're here!"

Spike snapped out of his daydream and realized that none of it was real because Faye had never been pregnant and she had left him nine years ago.

Joselyn stepped up to her front door and knocked loudly. Spike stood a few feet behind, suddenly more than ready to never see this girl again. She looked too much like Faye and the last thing he needed was to think about her. After this, he was going to go get a drink. Lots and lots of drinks and drown away his memories.

"Mom! Open up!" Joselyn cried. When she received no answer, she sighed in annoyance before reaching inside her bag to pull out her key. She never used her key before knocking because of sheer laziness. She unlocked the door and stepped in, taking off her shoes as she did so. She glanced behind her. "Would you like to come in?"

"That's okay." Spike declined. "I think I'll-"

"Joselyn?"

His heart stopped.

Faye moved in the shadows, stumbling slightly because she had passed out from exhaustion on the couch. She stepped into the light and noticed her daughter and some man. She rubbed her tired eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Joselyn greeted her mother. "Like the klutz I am, I fell down and skinned my knees pretty badly. But this nice man helped me. See?"

Faye smiled down at her daughter and her bandaged knees. "Did you say thank you?"

"Yes, ma'am. And," She grinned slyly. "I think you should invite him to dinner. He looks like your type, Mother."

Emerald eyes widened as a very dark blush stained her cheeks. She stepped closer to the door, giving Joselyn a glare before turning to the stranger. "I'm so sorry, you'll have to excuse Joselyn's comment. She can-" Faye stopped talking once she realized that this stranger had the same mismatched eyes as...

"His name is Spike Spiegel." Joselyn announced, pretending to be oblivious. "He told me he just moved to Ganymede a few days ago. Maybe you could so him around."

Spike attempted to speak but he couldn't find his voice. A breeze suddenly picked up and he watched as the wind played with each strand of Faye's hair. Without realizing, Spike extended his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear but never moved his hand away. Instead, he let his fingers run through her locks before his palm came to rest on her cheek. Nine years later and here she was right in front him, more beautiful than he could ever remember. His Faye.

"So, will you invite him to dinner, Mom?"

Faye snapped out of her trance at Joselyn's words. Her eyes narrowed as she began to feel her anger simmering. But she attempted to keep it in check. She backed away from Spike's touch. "No, we're very busy tonight."

"But Mother!"

Mother? She was a mother?

"Faye..." Spike whispered.

She hesitated for a moment but quickly made up her mind. "Joselyn, go get started on you're homework. I need to take you over to Jet's tonight." The girl made a sound of protest but one heated look from her mother silenced her. Faye looked at Spike again. "Thank you very much for taking care of my daughter." Her voice was clipped, cold.

Daughter? That was her daughter?

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Spiegel." She stepped away from the door. "Good evening,"

"Faye!"

Spike's only answer was the front door slamming in his face.

****

Author's Notes: Oh my gosh, guys! Long time, no update! First off, before getting into anything, I need to apologize to all of you. I am so sorry, from the bottom of my heart, that it took me forever and a day to update on this story. I swear, ever since August, I've been busy with my classes and this being my senior year, college applications! But I was determined, no matter how long it took me, to get this chapter posted. Let me remind you, I will never, _ever,_ leave a story unfinished. It's my policy. So again, I am so sorry to everyone, please forgive me!

Okay, now I need to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. The last time I checked, I think it was in the forties. Thank you, I love you all! This story would be nothing without you're support and praise! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Spike is here, he finally saw Faye again and met Joselyn and it's getting so confusing!

I know some of you must be sitting at your desk, looking at the computer screen and wondering, 'What does Joselyn know about Spike?' I wasn't really that discreet about my clues. Well, no worries, all of you will find out in chapter three. You'll get see what a normal day is for Joselyn Valentine. And when I say normal, I really mean not so normal.

Just to give you a heads up, this story will be ten chapters, so we've go seven more to go! Yeah! And I promise, each chapter will get better and better. As well as longer and longer. So, once again, I'm sorry for the long delay. I'll try and make sure it does not happen again. Thank you for your patience and your reviews! Now, here's the preview for chapter three.

****

Chapter 3-The Perfect Girl

-More details about Joselyn (and what she knows about Spike).

-Faye's got a secret. What could it be?

-Spike and Faye converse and you'll find out about his side of the story (including the whereabouts of Julia and Vicious).

I hope you can wait a while. I promise it will be worth it. So, until next time, see ya!


	3. The Perfect Girl

****

Title: Chasing Ecstasy

****

Author: Nirvana

****

Rating: R

****

Category: Romance/Tragedy

Keywords: Love, Reunion, Coming of Age

****

Summary: AU, SpikeFaye It's not enough that she's nineteen and pregnant. Or that dancing, bounty hunting, and bartending is her way of life. Now, years later, she must deal with Spike Spiegel. The same man who turned her world upside down once before.

Disclaimer: We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters, they rightfully belong to their respective owners.

****

Chapter 3-The Perfect Girl

__

"Joselyn!" Faye called from the kitchen. "You have to be at school in the next half hour. I'm going to drop you off, okay!"

"Okay!" The girl answered back before she headed towards her bedroom from the bathroom. Even though she knew no one could possibly be there, Joselyn still glanced around, just to make sure. Once she was satisfied, she closed her door before stepping towards her bed and dropping to her knees. She shoved her hand between the covers and the mattress before smiling triumphantly.

There was no doubt in her mind, Joselyn did consider this to be her most prized possession. She looked towards the window and felt her heart swell when she saw how beautiful it was that morning. She glanced at her watch, she still had time. Besides, she needed some fresh air. Taking her chances, Joselyn opened the window and before stepping out and onto the emergency latter. With ease, she climbed up to the roof and seated herself at the edge, getting the perfect view of the awakening suburban neighborhood.

Once again, Joselyn threw a few glances over her shoulder before she finally let her eyes studied the photograph for the millionth time. But every time she saw it, it always felt like the first time. All together, the picture was unfocused but the one thing that struck her were the eyes because they were like her own, or at least one of them was. The other however, was a deep reddish brown. And almost every time she looked into those eyes, she felt like she was drowning a little. Then there was the messy flop of mossy green hair and the lazy smile. His hand was extended, almost in an inviting gesture as he strolled down a very deserted street. Joselyn flipped the picture over. The message was smeared now because of age and her fingertips running constantly over the letters. But she had memorized everything this photograph had to offer because it was her only clue.

"Look that this picture," Joselyn read aloud. "And I'll come back to you." She shifted her gaze to a curled edge of the photo and in hasty writing it read, 'Spiegel. Mars-2066,' the year she was born.

It had bee about three years since Joselyn had discovered this photograph. And by discover, she meant just 'accidentally' going into her mother's bedroom and just 'accidentally' snooping through her belongings without permission. Then a few months ago, she had decided to find out who this man was. Even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, at the time, Joselyn had hoped that he-

"Joselyn, are you ready!" Faye called.

"Yes!"

Joselyn jumped down, landing back on the emergency latter before crawling back into her window. She stared intently at the photo again. Contrary to what everyone around her believed, she had always wondered who her father was. From the very moment when she realized that Uncle Jet was not her father. That revelation had occurred almost seven years ago. So with the photograph as her only lead, she investigated at the local library. But calling it an investigation was like an understatement. As soon as she had typed in the name 'Spiegel,' on an online internet search engine, over several hundred results came up. Mr. Spike Spiegel, a famous entrepreneur at the age of eighteen, one of the three former CEOs of a business on Mars that was known throughout the solar system, and...her father.

"Hey you,"

Joselyn turned around, discreetly keeping the picture behind her back. "I-I didn't hear you come in."

Faye smirked. "What do you have there?"

"Nothing," She replied, feigning innocence. "Shouldn't we be heading off to school?"

"Is it a picture of a boy?" Her mother persisted.

Joselyn made it past her. "Of course not. Aren't _you_ the one who always tells me that I'm too young to like boys?"

Faye followed her. "Well, there is such a thing as puppy love at your age."

"Trust me, Mom. I do not like anyone. It's all about school." Joselyn snatched up her book bag and hastily slid the photograph inside. "School, education, success, that's all."

Her mother gazed at her for a moment before she merely shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say." She handed her daughter a brown paper bag. "Your breakfast. I already put your lunch inside your book bag."

"Thank you," Joselyn answered, gingerly taking the bag. "Oh, mother. You shouldn't have cooked-"

Faye frowned. "I didn't. It's store bought."

Joselyn beamed, clearly relieved and attempting not to notice her mother's glare. "Great! I'm starving." She reached into the bag as her mother gently pushed her towards the door. "A blueberry muffin, my favorite."

"Yeah, no food poisoning this morning." Faye commented as she opened the front door. The pair stepped out of their house and Joselyn laid eyes on a car that she had never seen before. She inspected it quite intently. There was no doubt that this automobile had seen better days. There was rust and dirt everywhere and it looked like it could fall apart at the slightest touch.

"Where did you get this?"

"I kind of borrowed it from your Uncle." Faye replied. "He won't be using it, so I might as well be."

"It's so old."

Her mother huffed. "It beats walking. Now, get in. We only have ten minutes to get you to school."

Joselyn did as she was told and climbed into the passenger's seat. Faye started the car and the engine rumbled loudly as black, thick smoke rose from the car's hood. Joselyn gave her mother a worried look and Faye gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Don't worry about that, it always happens." She muttered. Then the car lurched forward, the heap of aged mental grinding and screeching before picking up speed.

Joselyn opened the window and quickly regretted her decision as she inhaled a thick wave of exhaust. As her mother drove her to school, she couldn't help but think about where Spike Spiegel was at that very moment. She glanced at her mother before looking outside again. It had been almost a week since the, what she liked to call, 'destined encounter.' And from the way they looked at each other, how could anyone not tell they had had something? It was too obvious not to.

Joselyn let her palm rest on her book bag, the leather separating her hand from the picture. She just hoped that she would see him again.

Spike, for what seemed like the nth time, raised his hand and promptly, another beer was delivered to him. For the past few days or since he had accidentally found Faye, he had spent most of his time in his hotel, wandering the streets, or getting drunk silly in any bar he just happened to stumble upon. Part of him wanted to laugh at the whole situation. Of all places, nine years later, they met up on Ganymede. It just seemed too good to be true. But seeing Faye again. Her eyes, her face, her voice...she was simply breathtaking.

However, what he hadn't expected was her front door slamming in his face. If his memory was correct, he couldn't remember doing anything wrong to upset Faye before she suddenly left him. Heck, he had a good reason to be mad at her! But he wasn't. He was just extremely happy to see her again.

Then there was the girl, Joselyn. It still blew his mind. Faye was a mother. Faye was probably married and happy. Spike felt himself frown very deeply, cursing the son of a bitch who was lucky enough to capture Faye's heart. He'd never realized it wouldn't be him. He finished off his beer and pulled out his wallet before slapping a few woolongs on the table. He stood up and headed towards the exit. There was no point in moping or even hoping that he could get Faye back. She'd obviously moved on with her life, so why couldn't he?

Spike was just about to open the door when it swung open. He glanced up from his shoes and came face to face with Jet. They stared at each other for a moment before they both smiled. Jet made a gesture towards the bar and Spike followed him as they each seated themselves on a stool, side by side. There was long, heavy silence between them before Jet spoke up.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Spike shook his head. "No, thank you. I've spent the last few hours here."

The bartender passed by, placing an opened bottle of beer in front of Jet. "I see," He took a sip before placing the bottle down. "So, you found Faye."

His eyes got a little wide. "How did you...?" He trailed off, realization dawning on him. "You know Faye. She was the one in the bar, wasn't she?"

"Yes and yes." Jet replied. "Faye paid me a visit when you found her. She wasn't too happy when she realized I knew that you were in town. Luckily, I wasn't there when she stopped by."

Despite himself, Spike found himself chuckling. He knew first hand about the infamous wrath of Faye Valentine. His gaze drifted to a emerald liquor bottle and his laughter faded away. The color paled in comparison to Faye's eyes. And he wondered, after all this time, if she still wore the same perfume. "Faye," He whispered. "Her hair's longer."

Jet nodded. "Yeah. She decided to let it grow out a few months after she had Joselyn."

At this comment, Spike suddenly had a million questions swimming in his head. When did Faye come here? How did Jet know Faye? Did Faye ever get married and to who? It was as if Jet had noticed Spike's confusion and sighed to himself before taking another swing at his beer.

"She'll kill me if she ever finds out." He said aloud. "Come on. There's something that you should see."

Curiosity fully aroused, Spike followed Jet out of the bar as soon as he'd finished his drink. Luckily, the bar's location was not too far away from the fishing docks. In a matter of minutes, they were already on the Bebop's landing deck, in the hanger, and finally in the lounge area where they sat across from one another. Jet got up and disappeared down the hall for a moment. While he was away, Spike studied his surroundings, wondering if Faye came around here often. Maybe he could drop by unannounced and-

__

Stop! His mind screamed. _Move on, move on! _But Spike couldn't. There were too many unanswered questions, too much information he wanted to know about. He didn't want to leave until every single question he had was answered. Jet promptly returned with a very thick book in his hand. He dropped it on the coffee table and the sound seemed to echo along every single wall of the ship. Spike glanced up at Jet and he made a gesture for him to go ahead and take a look.

Gingerly, Spike opened the book and his eyes widened when he laid eyes on a very young Faye Valentine. She was sleeping soundly on a bed with a large, stuffed panda grasped fiercely in her arms. But what bothered him was the slight frown on her lips. Even though she was sleeping, she looked troubled. Maybe she was having a nightmare.

"I'm sure Faye, at one point or another, told you about what happened to her as a child, right?" When Spike nodded, his gaze still on the photograph, Jet continued. "This was the day after Faye's mother committed suicide. She was in a foster home at the time."

Spike finally looked up, amazed. "How...long have you known Faye?"

Jet looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, "Nearly twenty-one years." He sighed softly. "I met Faye when she was five. I was eighteen at the time and training to become part of the ISSP. There were hints from time to time but I didn't find out about what was actually happening to her until she turned six." His smile was wistful and sad. "She...made me promise me not tell anyone. But you can't keep quiet about something like child abuse."

Spike looked down at the picture once more, at Faye's frown, before he flipped the page and saw several photos of a preteen Faye. Playing the piano, part of a cheerleading squad, running along the beach, and sleeping on a bench in a park. She didn't look sad, on the contrary, she looked happy in every single picture. Jet's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You could say I became her guardian. Faye was a good kid. She was always happy, but deep down, I knew the trauma she had experienced had affected her in a way I couldn't erase from her memory. Then one day, I think she was around fifteen, Faye suddenly left."

"Left?" Spike repeated, turning to a new page. Faye was a teenager now, just blossoming into the woman he would inevitably meet that night on the balcony.

Jet nodded. "I tried to find her for years but she made sure she couldn't be found. Nine years ago when she returned to Jupiter, she told me how she had vanished. She had hitchhiked her way to Venus. Then finally, when she turned seventeen she went to Mars."

Spike continued through the photo album. He had finally stumbled upon the pictures of an eighteen year old and very pregnant Faye. At the beginning, it was subtle with very few pictures. But it seemed as her stomach swelled, the pictures taken increased. Most of the snapshots were taken when Faye was off guard or asleep. There was one in particular Spike loved: She was sleeping on a bed, a book of baby names resting on her stomach.

Spike had made his way through half of the album book when he finally saw pictures of Faye and Joselyn. But the girl was still just a newborn. And through the photographs, he watched her grow from a chubby baby to a giddy toddler into the young girl that she was now. Even though he would never verbally admitted it, Spike would have loved to proudly say that these two women were his family. He frowned slightly, but there was no point in dreaming about such far away things. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

"Where's Faye's husband?" He inquired, looking up Jet. "There isn't a single picture of him in here."

The older man was quiet for a moment before he answered. "She never got married."

Spike's eyebrow arched before he looked down at the last page in the album, a picture of Joselyn. She was smiling in a way that could make any person believe she knew something they didn't. And he was staring at her as if she knew the answers to everything. "So then what happened?" He asked. "I mean, I don't want to pry but did she just meet someone and Joselyn came along?"

Jet's gaze flickered down to the picture for a moment before he was looking at Spike again. "How old do you think Joselyn is, Spike?"

He looked down at the snapshot again, unable to tear his eyes away from face. She had Faye's smile. "Umm...twelve? Thirteen?"

Jet suddenly smiled and shook his head. "You and everyone else." He responded. He sighed again. "Joselyn is nine."

Nine? Spike thought quickly. Nine years ago, that was 2066. He met Faye...no. That couldn't be right. There were hundreds of men she could have met. No, it wasn't. It wasn't.

"She," He looked at the photograph once more. "Joselyn is my daughter." He shook his head. "How can that be? I met Faye in January of 2066. That means she should have been pregnant in February but that's impossible. I barely knew her then. I-"

"You're right," Jet interrupted. "It would have been impossible but, Faye had a premature birth. If everything had run smoothly, Joselyn would have only been eight right now. But since Faye delivered her two months earlier, she came in November instead of January."

Spike felt his throat tighten up. Nine years. His mind was already racing with new questions. But one was bothering him the most. "Why didn't Faye tell me?"

Jet stood up and grabbed the photo album before walking away. He called over this shoulder, "My friend, that's something you need to ask her."

"My name is Joselyn." Her eyes were on the rose gardens, on all the girls and boys eating their lunches. She didn't bother to turn around when she first heard the soft creak of the door.

"How did you know it was me?" Joselyn continued to stare out the window before she finally looked at his reflection, at his pretty hazel eyes. He suddenly grinned, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish way. "Of course, the reflection." He murmured to himself. Then he moved closer before seating himself at the empty desk beside her. "Just to let you know, you're not going to make any friends if you lock yourself away like this. Kids here tend to stay away from anti-socials."

Joselyn traced the wood of the desk with her fingernail. "Then why are you here?"

"I like to think I'm a good samaritan." He replied.

"So you feel sorry for me." It wasn't a question.

The boy was quiet for a moment, then, "No," And she believed him. There was a tense silence for several minutes and he could never stand those moments of apprehension. So, at times like these, he always said something out of the blue. "Joselyn..." He murmured under his breath. "I think I'll call you Josy, as a nickname."

Like he had hoped, she turned to look at him, wrinkling her nose. "Josy?"

He smiled. "Does Jos sound better?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me. I never had a nickname before."

He reached into his backpack. "Good, then it's settled. Jos it is." He revealed a stuffed paper bag. Most likely his lunch, Joselyn concluded. He scrutinized her. "You do have a lunch, don't you?" When she nodded, he sighed a little. "That's good. There's too many girls around here that starve themselves to death even though they're as skinny as rails. But that's usually with the upperclassmen."

Joselyn reached blindly for the book bag by her feet. She eventually found her sandwich. "You never told me your name."

He grinned. "That's because you never asked."

She bit into her sandwich. Chicken salad, her favorite. She swallowed before she started again. "Okay, so what's your name?"

"Try to guess." He had already made short work of his first sandwich, he was onto his second after a large gulp of water.

"Are you serious?" Joselyn asked. "I'm not good at guessing."

"At least try." He urged, leaning a little closer to her. "What do you think I look like to you? A Benjamin? A Frank?"

She thought for a moment. "Ryan?"

He scoffed, looking mockingly offended. "Come on. You can do better than that, Jos. Besides, at least four out of every five boys in this school are named Ryan."

Joselyn smiled, it was probably the truth too. "Okay, Jeremy?"

"No,"

"James?"

"Sorry,"

"Lawrence?"

"Try again."

"This is hard!" Her exclamation surprised her. But it suddenly struck Joselyn that she was actually enjoying herself. Her sandwich long forgotten, she opted to watch him eat his lunch instead. She changed the subject, his name could wait for now. "How many sandwiches do you have anyway?"

He stopped chewing to think for a second. "It's just the third one. I still have some other food to get to."

Her eyes widened as she gaped at him. "Third? And you still have more food?" Quickly, she snatched up his bag and looked inside. A bag of chips, a bowl of fruit, a small stack of chocolate chip cookies and a large slice banana nut bread. Joselyn glanced at him incredulously.

He finished up his last sandwich before he held up his hands in surrender. "Don't look at me like that. I'm a growing boy. I need to eat." When she handed him the paper bag back, he reached in and grabbed the bowl of fruit. "Okay, I'll give you a clue. My name starts with a 't.'"

Joselyn took three, large bites of her sandwich. thinking hard. "Tyler?" When he shook his head, she went on. "Tim?" Another shake and another smile. "Thomas? Theodore? Orlando?"

He suddenly laughed. "No, no, and that last name doesn't even begin with a 't!'"

She huffed but could feel her own lips tugging upwards. "Well, I'm sorry! I told you I wasn't good at guessing." His laughter increased. "I don't know what you're laughing at. I don't think it's that funny."

"I do and you do too." His mirth died down to a wide grin. "I can see you smiling."

She turned away from him and to the bay windows, eating the rest of her sandwich and trying, but failing, to stop smiling. Joselyn liked this, it was something she could definitely get use to. This school made her feel so lonely and this boy actually wanted to keep her company. He didn't have to be her friend or stay with her every day. Just as long as he talked to her once in a while, she'd-

"It's Tobias."

Joselyn snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at him again. "What?"

"My name is Tobias." He said, his smile still in place. He leaned down a little and the sunlight caught his eyes, making them look a little golden. "I-"

"Toby,"

Both Joselyn and Tobias glanced up to see a very familiar girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She was staring at them suspiciously, her arms folded across her chest as she stood there, appearing to be waiting for an explanation.

Tobias cleared his throat, leaning away from Joselyn. "Allie, hi. You remember Jos, right? She's in our homeroom."

Alessandra's smile was like ice. "How could I forget? She was the one late to class." She turned to Tobias, completely and coldly dismissing Joselyn. "I was looking for you. You promised me we'd eat together outside. I waited for you, Toby."

"I know and I'm sorry about that." He answered. "I didn't finish my biology exam on time. The bell rang and I was only half way through my essay. When I finally got down to the cafeteria, I saw you with your friends. I thought it'd be rude to bother, you seemed happy where you were."

She frowned deeply. "Sorry?" She inquired. "It doesn't look like you're too sorry. I could hear you laughing all the way down the hall."

Tobias was now frowning as well. "I said I was sorry. But I'm not going to mope over it. I don't let the little things get to me, Allie."

"Oh, I get it now. I'm just a little thing."

He stood up, sighing. "You know that's not what I meant."

She shook her head. "No, no. It's all right. I guess I'm not that important to you. Don't worry about me, I won't bother you anymore." And then Alessandra turned on her heel and stalked off.

"Allie!" Tobias exclaimed. He walked up to the door before calling down the hall. "Don't be like that! I know you can't stay mad with me forever!" When she didn't answer, he sighed irritably and made his way back to his belongings before gathering up the rest of his lunch into his bag pack. "Girls..."

"I'm sorry." Joselyn whispered. "I didn't mean-"

"Why?" He glanced up at her before going back to work. "It's not your fault. It's mine." He smiled to himself. "Besides, Allie has a tendency to get really jealous of pretty girls. The ones that make her feel threatened." Tobias laughed to himself before jokingly adding, "Relationships are terrible, I don't know why I even bother."

Despite herself, Joselyn felt blood rush to her cheeks. He thought she was pretty. But still, something was bothering her. "Tobias?"

He lifted up his backpack. "Yes?"

"Do you know how old I am?"

Tobias' expression became slightly perplexed before the look disappeared. He smiled again. "You're the same age as me. Thirteen, right?"

But he didn't wait for Joselyn to answer. Before she could even utter a word, he was gone and probably off to find Alessandra. Joselyn looked down at her lunch, frowning.

"No, I'm not." She murmured to herself.

She glanced up when the bar's door swung open and Jet gingerly stepped in. It had taken her a good amount of time to keep her anger in check until he got here. When she thought about it, everything just seemed to magically come together. Jet's less than ordinary behavior, Jet supposedly getting a girlfriend, and...Spike. Faye didn't know how her life somehow always became a clichéd soap opera. It would have been hilarious if she wasn't the one experiencing it.

Jet sat at the bar, right across from her and she couldn't figure out if it was bravery or pure idiocy. Faye gripped at the glass that was in her hand. "What do you want?"

"Scotch, if you don't mind."

Faye feigned a surprised look as she stooped down and retrieved the requested liquor. "Scotch? What happened to your favorite?"

"I thought I'd try something different." He answered with a shrug.

She merely nodded her head, opening the cap and pouring him a large dose. He was going to need it. Faye watched him drink quickly before he pushed the glass towards her, silently asking for another. She quickly obliged. They were quiet for several, steady moments before Faye spoke up again.

"So how was your day?"

Even though he tried to stop himself, Jet's thoughts automatically went back to his encounter with Spike earlier that afternoon. He coughed awkwardly and took a swing at his glass. "Fine, like every other day. You?"

"Okay, I guess. Business is as slow as ever. You're practically my only customer." Faye could feel herself smirking and hid it while brushing her hair behind her shoulder. "But you won't believe what happened to me a few days ago. It was really quite interesting."

Jet felt his shoulders stiffen. That tone in her voice...it wasn't right. But it was a clear warning that he needed to get the heck out of here. But common sense had abandoned him days ago and Jet remained where he was. "Oh, really? What happened?"

"Well, I had just gotten off of work. Not here, my second job. And I decided to take a nap." Faye started. "Then I heard a knock at the door. It was Joselyn, back from school. She told me that she had fallen and scraped her knees and a man was kind enough to help her."

Jet nodded. "That's nice. Usually people around here are too concerned with their own problems to help others."

In turn, Faye nodded as well. "That's exactly what I was thinking. So, being the considerate woman I am, I go up and want to thank this man for helping my daughter." She started laughing. "And you wouldn't believe who it was!"

Jet, without Faye noticing, inched away from the bar. "Who?"

Immediately, her laughter ceased. "Spike Spiegel."

He had two choices now: play dumb or admit to everything. Jet's eyes widened as he grinned. "Are you kidding? That's crazy!"

Faye's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I know. Isn't it? I mean, you should have seen my face. I was ready to...I don't know. I was in complete shock. Then you know what happened next?"

"You were happy to see him and invited him in for dinner?" Then Jet thought for a moment before adding quickly, "But...you...and cooking...don't mix and-"

"No, not exactly," Faye snapped. "I thought of you."

Jet placed a hand on his chest, standing up and glancing at the door. "Me?"

Faye smiled. "Yes, you. I thought...Jet's been acting very peculiar. Almost as if he was hiding something from me. But that was so unlike you. Usually, you tell me everything. But then I started thinking about how you supposedly had a girlfriend. But Jet, you haven't had a girlfriend in like...forever."

Jet frowned, clearly offended but still slowly making his way to the door. "Hey! I've had girlfriends before, Faye! I don't need to tell you about my personal life!"

Faye's smile faded. "Are you going somewhere, Jet?" She inquired innocently. "You just got here."

"Yeah, I...umm...have an appointment to keep." Jet lied. "I only wanted to drop by here and I lost track of time and-"

"Well, your appointment's going to have to wait." Faye reached into the pocket of her pants and flashed the key. His freedom was right in her hand. "I locked the door."

"Now, Faye..."

Faye quickly picked up a shot glass, twirling it in her hand. "Didn't take me long to put it together, Jet." Then without hesitation she threw the glass at Jet's head. Her anger seemed to worsen when he easily dodged it by simply stepping to the side. Her emerald eyes narrowed. "I could kill you right now!" She seethed. And she was going to.

Jet stepped back, heading towards the corner of the bar in order to give himself room. He had to be the most stupidest man in the world. He knew he was asking to die the moment he stepped into this bar. Faye was already coming towards him with a new glass in her hand and a broom in the other. She was gripping so tightly at the items that her knuckles were chalk white. Jet, out of instinct, snatched a chair and held it up. "Listen to me," He started. "What did you expect me to do, Faye!"

"For starters, you could have told me." She barked. She tossed the second glass and it smashed against the chair Jet was holding up as a shield. "You knew Spike was in town!" Another glass hurtled his way and it shattered against a wall, a few millimeters from Jet's leg. "He was even in _this_ bar!" This time her weapon was a beer bottle. She aimed for his arm and Jet caught it easily with his prosthetic one.

"Don't waste stuff like that." He chided. "That is a good bottle of beer."

Faye ignored his comment. "I told you I couldn't stand him!" She charged towards him, swinging the broom in her hands wildly. Jet dodged back and forth, narrowly missing her quick swings and hard jabs.

A little stunned, Jet asked, "Where did you learn to fight like that? I never taught you that." He ducked when she swung again, just barely feeling the rough bristles of the broom skim across his head.

Faye frowned. "When you've traveled around the Solar System and old, perverted men try to molest you, it's mandatory!" She felt herself smirk when she thrust the handle of the broom against Jet's knees, almost succeeding in tripping him. She went back to the original topic. "And you were actually talking to him! How could you!"

Jet stooped down then raised the chair just as she tried to deliver a harsh blow to his shoulder. "Of course I was going to talk to him! I met him before you did!" He moved away from her but stumbled when his foot hit the leg of a table. "Besides, Faye. Aren't you overreacting just a little bit?"

"If you understood the situation, then you'd know!" Faye slapped the broom against the floor, sweeping it across and unsuccessfully trying to trip Jet yet again.

"I think I do." Jet muttered a curse when his back hit the wall, cornered like a defenseless animal. "Spike saw Joselyn. You're afraid he'll put two and two together and demand an explanation. But what can you say to him? Nothing! Just like you always do Faye: you run away from your problems instead of facing them!"

"Shut up!" She spat. Her hands began to tremble.

"It's called being a coward, Faye! The only reason you're upset is because-"

"Shut up!" And Jet sighed to himself when he noticed the fury in her voice being replaced with barely suppressed sobs. Faye closed her eyes for a moment, dropping the broom at the same time. When she settled her gaze on Jet again, she had calmed herself down. "Joselyn is _my_ daughter and no one else's. The only family she's ever had is us. Why, out of all the damned planets in the Solar System, did Spike come here!"

Faye moved away from Jet towards the bar and reached for a glass and a liquor bottle that had managed to avoid damage. When she turned around to face him, he could tell from the sunlight filtering in through the window that her eyes were still glassy. He was walking on dangerous territory and his next words had to be thought out and careful.

"...Did you...tell him?" Her voice was soft. Even though it was a passing thought, Jet realized Faye's voice hadn't been that gentle since she was a little girl. He snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke up again. "Just tell me. Did you tell Spike that Joselyn was his daughter?"

"No," Even though, technically, he was telling the truth, or at least a half-truth, he still felt guilty.

She looked away from him but in his mind's eye, he could see Faye smirking. "But I'm sure you showed him the photographs, right?" She scoffed. "You must have felt so sorry for him."

"Faye-"

She poured herself another glass and downed it quickly. "It's strange." She interrupted. "And all this time, I thought Spike was...married or something. You know, famous, rich, happy. Just like how I met him and how I left him." Her hand clenched. "So yeah, I'm a little scared that he's here. Don't I have the right to be? Joselyn never asked about her father and I felt there was no reason to tell her. I knew she was happy with what she had. But now, my daughter...will probably hate me if she ever found out."

"Joselyn could never hate you, Faye. Even if she tried."

"You seem so sure of yourself, Jet." She was drinking straight from the bottle now.

"You never hated your mother." He muttered matter-of-factly.

Even though she attempted to hide it, Jet caught the shudder pass through her shoulders. "No, I didn't. But before I met you, she was all I had." Faye cleared her throat before turning again to face him. "Umm...sorry about the glasses and the broom and..." She trailed off, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I got a little carried away there."

Jet smiled. "You overreacted, I got use to it a long time ago."

She tried, but Faye could not return him smile. "I've been doing that a lot lately."

To say the least, Joselyn was shocked. Even stunned into silence when the sharp slap touched her face. She stumbled away, hitting her back against the alley's wall before slowly reaching up to feel her cheek. When a intense pain left her hand trembling, she realized there would be a particularly nasty bruise come morning. She glanced up, her eyes a little wide as she stared into those orbs that reminded her of ocean waves.

Alessandra was standing in front of her, blocking her path along with four other girls. The look on her face worried Joselyn. "Please don't look at me like that, it was for your own good." Allie said. She was frowning deeply when she folded her arms across her chest. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Valentine. Pretending to be all innocent and naive. But let me tell you something. You're like every other girl here. Am I right?" At the question, the cluster of girls behind Alessandra began laughing aloud and the girl's frown became a triumphant smirk. "See?"

Joselyn's eyes drifted to the end of the alley, where the suburban neighborhood was only a few feet away from her. If only she could get away. All she wanted to do was go home. She looked back at Allie. "I don't know what you're talking about." She murmured. "What have I done to you?"

It was a quick movement but Joselyn could see the hand sweeping down to strike her again. She moved to the side, barely missing the assault before she felt a sudden, throbbing pain in her side. Her knees buckled and before she crumbled to the ground, Joselyn faintly registered that someone had actually kicked her in the ribs. She breathed in sharply, pain coursing up and down her body as she gripped at her sides before curling into a ball.

Alessandra got down on one knee. "I saw you with him." She declared. "Remember? On the rooftop?"

Joselyn thought for a second. After the uncomfortable encounter with Alessandra in the classroom, she had naturally assumed that Tobias would stop talking to her. But he didn't. Instead, during their afternoon break, they'd spent the time on the school's rooftop, talking about anything that came to mind. Even though it made Joselyn happy that she at least had an acquaintance, nothing ever happened on the roof. This girl was just being paranoid. Yet Joselyn could hear Tobias' voice ringing in her head, he was smiling at her.

_Allie has a tendency to get really jealous of pretty girls._

From her spot on the ground, Joselyn looked up at Alessandra and smiled. "So is this why you and your friends are doing this to me? Because I talked to a boy you like?"

"If you haven't already heard, Toby is my boyfriend."

Joselyn didn't know whether to be angry or laugh. How old was this girl? Twelve, maybe? At the most thirteen. So why in the world was she worried about boyfriends? But then again, Joselyn was thinking from a nine year old's perspective. The idea of relationships, couples, and the general opposite sex perturbed her.

Joselyn sat up before getting to her feet. "Believe what you want, I don't care. All Tobias and I did was talk and I have nothing to be sorry about." She dusted off her skirt before retrieving her abandoned book bag. As she was walking out of the alley, she abruptly yelped but bit down on her lip when she felt someone tug at her hair.

"Whoever said you could leave?" Allie asked. "We're still not done here. Right, girls?"

"There's no way you should let her go." One girl piped in. "If you do, she'll just try to steal your boyfriend away."

"It's true!" Another girl added. "She was _so _flirting with Tobias on the roof. Even during homeroom too!"

Joselyn's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Her eyes narrowed. "Have you all lost your minds!" She exclaimed angrily. "I'm nine years old! What would I want with a boy who's almost four years older than me?"

"She's lying." A third girl concluded. "If she's going to lie about her age, she should at least say she's eleven." This comment was followed by several remarks in agreement.

Alessandra roughly pushed Joselyn forward, making the girl stumble and hit the pavement. She smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. You should really watch your step." She came closer, playing with a strand of her blond hair idly. "I'm going to give you only one warning-"

"Jos!" All the girls in the alleyway looked up to see Tobias looking in, his eyes settled on Joselyn. She noticed an expression pass over his face but it was gone before she could place it. He was already smiling, almost as if he was...hiding something. "I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" He approached her before holding out his hand. She stared at him for several moments before she decided to accept his offered help. His smile widened as he pulled her up from the ground. "So, what's going on here? Are you girls just hanging out?"

Alessandra, who had stepped back a safe distance from the pair, narrowed her eyes and marched forward in renewed confidence. "What are you doing here, Toby? I thought you had a sports meeting after school."

"It got canceled." Tobias replied with a shrug. "There was nothing else for me to do at school and so I left." He looked down at Joselyn and noticed a trail of blood starting from her elbow and running down her arm.

She followed his gaze and quickly covered up her injury. She smiled. "It's nothing. I just tripped and fell. See?" Joselyn glanced down at her still bandaged knees. "I've been such a klutz this week but I'm fine."

Tobias, his smile now gone, was frowning. He looked at his girlfriend. "Alessandra-"

She held up her hand. "You never call me by that." She interrupted. "Don't start now." Alessandra glared at Joselyn, as if silently blaming her for everything. "Do whatever you want with her, I don't care." And with that said, she walked past the pair with the group of girls quickly in tow.

Tobias watched them go until they rounded the corner. He glanced down at Joselyn. She stared at her feet for a moment before she started walking out of the alley, quickening her pace when she realized Tobias was following her.

"Hey!" He caught her shoulder. "Jos, what's your rush?"

"I have to get home." She offered him a small smile. "Thanks for the help. I'm sorry-"

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." He said. "Getting you involved in something that has nothing to do with you is completely unfair. But Allie's bark is worst than her bite, I promise. She wouldn't harm a fly." Tobias grinned. "Anyway, I was heading to the ice cream shop. Join me, it'll be my treat."

"No, thank you." Joselyn replied. "Really, I should get home. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" With that, she started jogging away from him.

"Wait! What about your elbow!"

Joselyn glanced behind her, smiling again. "Nothing a bandage can't take care of, Tobias!"

She ran the rest of the distance and stopped to catch her breath at the front door of her house. Once her breathing became even again, her attention involuntarily focused on the throbbing pain coming from her elbow and her cheek. If Tobias had wandered down the street a few minutes earlier, he would have seen everything. But Joselyn was happy he hadn't, this was her problem. And somehow, hopefully, she would take care of it by the end of the week.

Joselyn glanced at her watch, it was a little past five and she had so much homework tonight. With an irritable sigh, she unlocked the front door and stepped inside. She slipped off her shoes before heading into the kitchen, her eyes set on the medicine cabinet. First, she'd take care of this cut and the bruise before her mother saw and then-

"Jos...lyn?"

The girl jumped, yelping softly before whirling around to face her mother. She sighed in relief while discreetly covering her cheek with her hand. "Mom, you scared me. I thought..." But Joselyn trailed off when her mother stepped forward, stumbling clumsily on nothing. Her mother reached blindly for the wall, tripping again but eventually managing to lean her frame against the wall. She felt her heart sink immediately. No, no, not again, Joselyn thought. But she heard herself ask anyway. "Have you been drinking again, Mom?"

Almost as if she had been exposed, Faye embraced herself. "May...maybe jus-jus a little." She slurred with a sheepish, lazy smile.

Her injuries forgotten, Joselyn approached her mother. She extended her hand. "Let me help you get to bed. You just need a nap."

For Joselyn, it was quite a surprise to see her mother give in so easily without a prolonged, drunken protest. With one hand holding hers and the other pressed against her back, Joselyn escorted Faye up the stairs, taking one step at a time. On the way there, she would trip or break into a fit a giggles and Joselyn would calm her down and they would continue on their way. Eventually they made it to the bedroom and the daughter helped her mother into bed, bringing the sheets up to her shoulders.

Joselyn pulled open the nightstand drawer, locating the bottle of aspirin. "Why were you drinking again, mother? You know it's not good for your health."

"Bad day at work."

Joselyn disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and returned with a glass of water. "You mean your second job?" When her mother nodded vigorously, she felt her heart swell with guilt. "Listen, mother, maybe I should just transfer to a public school. I can still-"

"No!" Her mother's sudden exclamation silenced her. "No. Bad. Schools. For. My. Daughter." She emphasized each word with a shake of her fist.

Joselyn sighed. "Here, sit up. You need to take some aspirin." She set the glass down and helped her mother get into a sitting position. It was difficult, but she finally got her to take the medicine before she was laying down again. "Sleep, mom. I'll come up later to check on you, okay?"

A few minutes later, Joselyn stepped out of her mother's room and before she could even take her first step, her body slumped against the wall. She attempted to stop it by looking at the ceiling but her eyes began watering uncontrollably. Even though she had no idea what her mother's second job was, if it was driving her to drink excessively then it had to be bad, right? But would Faye listen to her? No, Joselyn Valentine was just a child, Adults always knew better. Or at least, they pretended they did. And if she decided to go to Uncle Jet, Faye would stubbornly deny it. But it would never come to that. Joselyn never asked for help. She was just like her mother after all. They liked to keep everything bottled up.

Joselyn sucked in a breath, closed her eyes and waited for the familiar, prickly feeling to fade away. Once her vision was clear and she could hear her mother's steady, slow breaths from sleep, Joselyn silently started for the kitchen, ready to take care of her bleeding elbow and her homework.

Faye took her attention away from her fashion magazine and looked at the boiling pot of stew on the stove. She stood up from the kitchen table, grabbing a ladle before dipping it inside her newest concoction. She had spent a good part of her afternoon cooking everything she could think of. She had been careful to follow all the directions and precautions. Now, she was more than ready to have Joselyn, Jet, Edward try her masterpieces and compliment her on her culinary skill. She took a small taste of the stew and grinned.

"Ha! I'm going to show you, Jet! I know how to cook. You, Ed, and everyone else are wrong!" Faye glanced at the clock on the wall. She didn't have to pick up Joselyn for another few hours. Now, all she needed to do was turn the stove down to simmer, let the stew cook for another fifteen minutes and then it would be finished. But what would she do with the rest of her time? "Mmm...there's always window shopping." Faye said aloud with a smile.

Faye glanced behind her, towards the living room, when she heard the shrill ring of the vidphone. She was a little surprised. She never received calls, let alone in the afternoon. She pondered about who it could be. It wasn't Jet because if he wanted to see her, he usually came by the bar or the house. What if it was an administrator from Joselyn's school? What if they had called to tell her Joselyn had been expelled for bad behavior? Faye, with a smile, quickly banished the thoughts. That was simply impossible. Her daughter was an angel. She could do no wrong. It had to be Jet calling her.

Placing down the ladle and hurrying into the living room, Faye picked up the phone from its cradle. "Hello, Valentine resid-" But she suddenly cut herself off when she realized who she was staring at. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she kept her anger in check. "How did you get this number?" Her voice was cool and collected, the complete opposite of how she felt on the inside. Even though Faye would never verbally admit to it, it was a mystery as to why she became so infuriated when she saw his face.

"Faye, we need to talk." Spike stated. His expression was grave. A look, Faye noted absently, that didn't suit him very well.

"There's nothing I need to say to you." She retorted. "Don't call me again."

"But I need to talk to you!"

"I'm sure you did all of your talking with, Jet." Faye responded. "I don't know what you're doing on Jupiter but I don't care. Just leave me and my daughter alone and I won't have a problem with you." Before she could even let Spike defend himself, she cut off the line and headed back to the kitchen, fuming.

How dare that man call her number! She picked up the ladle again and resumed mixing her stew. But this time at very ferocious pace, her mind wandering. Jet probably gave it to him, Faye concluded with a frown. She couldn't wait until she saw him. First, she'd yell at him for a while, then she'd start hitting him and then-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the vidphone ringing again.

Faye didn't bother to answer it. Instead, she preoccupied herself with cooking and flipping through her magazine. But the phone still kept ringing and ringing, to the point that Faye was ready to break it to pieces. Suddenly, the ringing ceased and Faye sighed in relief. Finally, she had peace and quiet. However, five minutes later, there was a knock at the front door. She stood and walked the short distance from the kitchen to the foyer. She unlocked the front door and just as quickly tried to shut when she realized who was there. But she was too late, Spike's foot was keeping the door from closing completely.

"You haven't changed!" Faye yelled. "You're still as persistent as ever! Can't you get a clue!"

"Look who's talking! You haven't changed either!" Spike pushed against the door but she pushed back. "You were always so stubborn!"

The door was opening, even though Faye was pushing against it with all her might. At times like these, having the brute strength of a woman never helped. "Go away! I'll call the police if you don't!"

"Faye, listen to me." Spike started. "Just let me talk to you."

"No!"

"Why not!"

"I already told you! I don't want to see you!"

"Please! Just for a while! Then I won't bother you ever again!"

Spike stumbled slightly when Faye suddenly stopped pushing against the door. She opened the door wider, looking up at him. She folded her arms across her chest. "Fine." She complied. "You get one hour."

"Two hours." He bargained.

"One hour." Faye said again.

"Faye-"

"_One _hour."

Spike sighed. "Fine, one hour." He was about to step inside the house but Faye held up her hand, stopping him.

"No, not here." She said. "There's a bistro down the street. We can talk there."

Even though she tried to keep her eyes away, Faye couldn't help but scrutinize Spike as he ordered a cup of coffee. I mean, could you blame her? It _had_ been nine years after all. He was still the same height, still lean and long with the same mop of mossy green hair. Though she didn't understand why she had expected some great physical change in him. But Faye was careful not to look into his eyes. If she did, she was afraid she'd never be able to look away. She wouldn't lie to herself, the man had strangely pretty eyes.

Faye hadn't bothered with the tea that she ordered, she was attempting to keep her growing anticipation at bay. She had no idea where her conversation with Spike would start, where it would go, and how it would end. But all she kept thinking about was that after this hour was up, she would never have to see him again.

"So..." Spike started finally. "How are you?"

Faye glanced at him for a moment before looking elsewhere. She was a little caught off guard by the inquiry. "I'm fine."

She felt her hands clench. He was staring at her the way he used to many years ago. "You look exactly the same, Faye. You haven't aged a bit."

"I'm only twenty-six. I wasn't going to age _that_ much." She looked at him again, this time a little longer. "You on the other hand, you're thirty now. Aren't you?" She turned away once more, keeping her attention on a busy waitress weaving through clusters of small tables.

Spike smiled. Age to him was nothing but a number. Boldly, he leaned forward. "Do I look any different to you?"

Faye, for the third time, turned to face him and really studied his features. And the longer she did, the more her thoughts began to wander. She remembered his first kisses, the way he used to hold her until the world disappeared. "No, everything's the same." She sighed suddenly, cutting off her roaming thoughts. "Listen, you're only wasting your own time. So let's just skip the greetings and get on with this." She watched the smile fade from his lips, watched him lean away from her and she almost regretted her last statement. Almost.

They were quiet for several moments, avoiding each other's gazes and trying to give the other as much personal space as possible at the small table. But Spike knew he had to start, he just didn't know how. But what better, or worst, way to begin than in the middle of the problem? He looked at Faye.

"Why didn't you ever tell me she was my daughter?"

Emerald eyes focused on him. She replied smoothly. "That's because she never was, Spike."

He was confused for a moment. "What are you talking about? Jet told me-"

"I already know what Jet told you." Faye snapped. She sighed quietly, lowering her voice. "When I found out I was pregnant with Joselyn, it was a few days before I left Mars. I could have just gotten an abortion and been done with it. But I didn't have the heart to."

"Why did you leave Mars?"

"Because it was best for me and my child-"

"You mean, our child-"

"No, I mean, _my_ child." Faye's eyes narrowed. "You haven't been here to raise her, Spike. The last thing she needs is for you to stroll into her life and turn her world upside down. It would be too much."

"On the contrary," Spike disagreed. "I think it's _you_, not Joselyn, who doesn't want me here. You're afraid."

"I'm only looking out for my daughter's well being. And I'm not afraid of you." Faye balled her hands into fists. "Joselyn has always had a family here. She's had everything she could possibly wish for. Why ruin it?"

"Did you ever think she wanted a father?"

Faye almost laughed. "No," She answered truthfully. "Plus, Joselyn never asked about her father. Trust me, Spike. You never miss what you never had. I know from experience."

"And if she had asked about her father, what would you have said?"

"The truth." Faye replied matter-of-factly. "I would have told her that her father would want nothing to do with her."

Spike's eyes widened. Now, he was shocked. "You know that's not true."

"It is true." She persisted. "You were a playboy, Spike. For all I know, you probably still are. How was I going to stop you from sleeping with a hundred girls a week? With a _child_?" Faye shook her head. "No, you would have left me like you found me."

"Faye, listen-"

"No, you listen." She interrupted. "What are you doing in Ganymede? Of all places, why come here? Why didn't you just stay on Mars where you belonged? Why didn't you stay with Julia and Vicious? _Why_?"

Spike sighed, finishing off the rest of his coffee in a large gulp. He knew this was going come up, sooner or later. "Faye," He started, voice steady. "Julia is dead."

Faye felt her eyes widened. "What...?"

Despite himself, he smiled. "I might as well start from the beginning, right? If I don't then you won't understand." He felt his throat tighten up a bit, felt his cheeks burn. "Umm...after we..." Spike trailed off.

Faye stared and nodded to herself when she got the hint. "Slept together?" She supplied.

He cleared his throat. "I was going to say made love-"

"But that wouldn't make sense, would it?" Faye asked. She smiled but it was bitter. "You see, we never loved each other."

Spike felt his heart flutter painfully. Hearing her say that hurt a lot more than he realized. But instead of commenting, he continued on with his story. "A few days went by and during that time, I was trying to find you. You weren't returning my calls, you weren't at your apartment or at your job. The only one I thought would know was Vicious."

At hearing that name, Faye felt her body grow cold. Even after all this time, that man's face was still fresh in her mind. She still couldn't understand why in the world she had dated him. But then again, she had only been eighteen. And really, really stupid. Spike's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Vicious...was never the most stable person."

"I realized that." Faye murmured quietly.

"He liked the untamable, Faye. He liked you." Spike glanced down at his fingers. "Even though he never admitted to it, I think he believed he could gradually and subtly control you."

"What made him believe that?"

"Because Julia use to be like you, Faye. That is until she briefly fell for Vicious." Realizing, he was off topic, Spike quickly changed back to the subject at hand. "Vicious and I, even though it didn't look like it, despised each other. So when he found out what was happening between us, he was more than furious. To upset me, he told me that he had threatened you. I think part of him wanted to actually kill you. We argued before we started fighting. One of the secretaries outside the office heard us and called the police. Even though neither of us were arrested, the next day, the story was everywhere. Newspapers, magazines, television.

"After that, I went back to your apartment to find you. When I got there, Tara was in the living room. I thought something had happened to you and I asked her if you were all right. She told me that you had quit your job, already left, and she didn't know where." Spike wanted to elaborate on how much her departure had affected him. How he couldn't sleep, eat, or function for weeks without of her. At one point, he had truly believed that he was going to lose his mind without Faye. But he ruled against it and went on with the story.

"After you left, everything went downhill from there. Our company began to fall apart because we were basically shutting ourselves away from each other. Julia was the first to leave. She took everything from her accounts and took off. But I knew she was still on Mars. She was just no longer in the city. Two years later, Vicious, out of the blue, went to Titan."

"Titan?" Faye repeated, thinking quickly. "Because of the war in 2068?" When Spike nodded, she spoke again. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know." He responded. "That was the last time I heard about Vicious. He kind of just...disappeared like a ghost." Spike was quiet for a moment before he continued on. "I was the only person left, the sole owner of our business. But I was tired of it and within a few months, I sold the company and left." Now that Spike thought about his past, it amazed him how much influence he, Vicious, and Julia had had. Over the biased media, over the corrupt politicians, over anyone or anything of importance. Then just like that, their relationship and business crumbled. Spike supposed it was bound to happen, sooner or later.

"After I sold the business, I guess everything just became a blur for a while. I didn't see Julia until three years later. She had come back to the city and had just bought an apartment. I don't know if we were both desperate and lonely or something else but Julia and I eventually, gradually, became a couple again.

"Two years passed and we were planning on getting married but our relationship was less than perfect. Julia and I argued everyday over every little thing. It came to the point that I realized I hadn't loved her at all. I was just marrying her for the sake of it. One afternoon, we had another argument and she threatened to leave me. I urged her on, told her I couldn't stand to be around her. So Julia left and I remember watching her from the window as she crossed the street. She didn't see the car coming."

Even though Faye had never particularly liked Julia, she felt her conscious weigh down with sympathy. "I'm so sorry."

Spike looked a little surprised. He smiled slightly. "Why? You never liked her."

"I know that," She replied. Her gaze lowered to her hands. "But that doesn't mean I wanted her to die. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Faye." Spike said. "There was nothing I could do for a dead woman."

Faye was silent for a moment, listening to the murmurs of conversations around her and the clings and clangs of glasses and plates. She eventually looked back at Spike. "You were twenty-seven then, right?" When Spike nodded, she asked, "So what did you do then?"

"I stayed on Mars for a while. But there was really nothing there for me." He responded. "Then I remembered Ganymede. Even though it had been years since I'd been on Jupiter, I liked it here. It was different from Mars but it still had its own charm. And that's why I'm here." He smiled again but it wasn't happy. "See, Faye? You're not the only who ran away from their past."

At this, Faye's eyes narrowed and her anger returned. "I wasn't running away..." But she trailed off because she didn't want to lie anymore. Especially to herself. Instead, she glanced at her watch. So much for one hour. She had spent almost two hours talking with Spike. Now, it was time to go pick up Joselyn. Faye stood up, fishing inside her purse for a few woolongs for her untouched tea.

Spike stood up as well. "Faye, wait-"

"No. Your time was up a long time ago, Spike. I need to go."

"Faye-"

"Listen," She interrupted. "I'm sorry. I really am sorry for your loss but I wouldn't want you around here if I could help it. So just do me a favor and leave me and my daughter alone." Faye brushed past him and quickly strolled out of the cafe. However, she should have known better. Spike was already on her heels.

"Faye!"

She quickened her pace, almost breaking into a jog. "Go away!"

"Not until you listen to me."

"I've listened enough!" She began to struggle when Spike was able to grab her wrist. He forced her to face him and her attempts to get away from him increased. "Let me go!"

"I need to tell you something!"

She felt his fingers on her cheek, gently trying to make her look at him. "I don't want to hear it!"

"I loved you!" Faye suddenly felt her heart stop and she was drowning in Spike's eyes when she turned to face him. "Do you know why I went to your apartment to find you, Faye?" When she didn't answer, he continued. "I wanted to propose to you. I wanted you to be my wife. Don't you understand? I loved you. I still do."

"Don't say things you don't mean." Faye chided him weakly.

"When I saw her, Joselyn, all I could see was you." Spike confessed. "I want a family with you."

"Stop it."

"I was never ready to let you go. I couldn't understand why you left me."

Faye managed to pull away from Spike. "Maybe because I didn't love you!" She took a few steps back, breathing hard. "Look at me! I've cheated and lied to people all my life! What the hell makes you so special? Nothing, absolutely nothing! I was lying to you. I never loved you."

Spike took a step forward and she took a step back. "Faye,"

"Leave me alone." Faye whispered, her voice suddenly tired. "I just want to be left alone." Then the moment of vulnerability passed and her voice was strong and cold once more. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Spiegel. Good afternoon." And Faye, without a second glance, turned and walked away from Spike and in a way, left him for the second time.

****

Author's Notes: Tada! And there you have it! I'm going to leave this message real short. Sorry to all those who waited for so long and thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it's going to get worst (as in more dramatic). Summer's approaching so I hope to have chapter four by next month. Sorry again and see ya'll later!


	4. Reminisce

**Title: Chasing Ecstasy**

**Author: Nirvana**

**Rating: R**

**Category: Romance/Tragedy**

**Keywords: Love, Reunion, Coming of Age**

**Summary: AU, Spike/Faye. Faye shook her head. "No, you were quirky then. I mean, normal guys...they just get their girlfriends gifts or something. But you..." When Spike nodded, urging her on, she felt herself blush. "You would have given me the stars if I'd asked you to."Disclaimer: We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters, they rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 4-Reminisce**

"Come on, Joselyn. It's time for you to go to bed." Faye announced once she had finished with the dishes.Joselyn attempted to stifle her yawns.

"But I'm not tired, mommy." Her eyes became wide. "Please let me stay up a little longer."

Instead of answering her daughter's request, Faye let her attention drift to Jet, who happened to be smirking at Joselyn's clever tactics. "Does she do this to you too?" She inquired.

"All the time." Jet replied and Joselyn gaped at him.

"Uncle Jet!" She cried. "You betrayed me! We're supposed to be comrades, right!" She pouted. "Besides, I bet there are plenty of people in my class who don't have to forced to bed at all."

"But there's a difference between you and them." Jet replied. "Your classmates twelve. Some are even thirteen. You on the other hand, are nine."

Joselyn smiled hopefully. 'But do I act like I'm nine years old?"

"Edward, can you please take Joselyn to bed. It's too late to go home so I think we'll spend the night on the Bebop."

Edward, who had been cradling Ein in her arms and watching the hilarious exchange between the trio, stood up and nodded. "Sure thing." She said as place the Welsh Corgi on the ground. She extended her hand towards Joselyn. "There's no use bargaining with your mother. Besides, every tactic you're using is what she used herself."

"I taught her everything I know." Faye huffed with arrogant pride. "I need a successor after all." She moved away from the sink and stopped down to her daughter's eye level. Joselyn merely frowned before she took Ed's hand. Faye smiled. "Don't look at me like that. You know the rules. Bed at nine." She leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Good night and sweet dreams. I'll check in on you a little later."

Jet and Faye watched the two girls disappear down the hall before Faye collapsed in the nearest chair. Her eyes lit up when she held out her hand to Jet, smirking. "Pay up."

Reluctantly, Jet did as he was told and slapped five hundred woolongs in her awaiting hand. "I never thought I'd see the day Faye Valentine cooked a decent meal."

Faye quickly counted her money. "Decent? I think my dinner was pretty damn good." She glanced up. "Wasn't it?" When Jet nodded she beamed. "Thought so. I mean, how could anyone complain with that lobster soup I made?" She placed the money away with a sigh as her smile faded. "Hey Jet? Do you know where Joselyn got that cut? The one on her elbow?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. She told me she tripped and fell."

"She told me the same thing. I wonder why she's suddenly having all these accidents?" Faye shook her head. "Anyway, how was your day? Anything interesting happen?"

"Not a thing. I'm starting to run low on money though. I need to get back to bounty hunting."

"Joselyn will be so sad when you leave."

Jet smiled remorsefully. "I won't be leaving until next week. But I'll make sure to leave when she's not paying attention."

Faye laughed. "Good luck. Joselyn seems to always be paying attention to everything around her, She's so perceptive."

"Did she get that from you?"

"I don't think so. She must have-" But Faye suddenly caught herself, giving Jet a heated look.

He held up his hands in surrender. "What?"

"Very funny, Jet." Faye said icily as she stood up, busying herself with cleaning the kitchen.

"Ah, there's the old Faye Valentine again. I was wondering where she was hiding?"

She was reaching for the broom when she stopped. "What do you mean by that?"

"You've been acting strangely all evening."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been nice all evening-"

"That's exactly it!" Jet interrupted. "You've been _nice_. And trust me, I know. The last time you were nice was before you left Ganymede. Once you came back, it took me a while to get used to your new attitude."

Faye wasn't completely sure but Jet sounded a little wistful. She turned to face him, forgetting all about the broom. "I'm always nice." She argued.

Jet snickered. "Who are you kidding? First, you were petting Ein. You've _never_ done that. You'd sooner kick that poor dog before touching him. Second, you didn't scream at Edward or me, even though we made fun of your cooking the whole night. That had to have taken a lot of patience. And Joselyn...well, you're always sweet to her."

"What if I was just in a good mood?"

"That or you're trying to hide something." Jet was quiet for a moment before he spoke up again. "Does this sudden change in mood have to do with Spike?" 

Faye scoffed. "No way! What's so wrong with wanting to cook for family?"

"Absolutely nothing." Jet replied. He frowned slightly. "But it's not good to keep everything bottled up, Faye. We don't want another episode like the other day."

Her thoughts immediately went to the day she literally went on a rampage, attacking Jet with a broom and beer bottles. Her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink. "That won't be happening anymore." She promised quietly. Faye walked back to her seat at the table and buried her face in her arms. "I saw him...a few days ago. He wanted to meet me. Said he wanted to talk."

"And?"

"He kept saying, 'our child.' But...I've always been incredibly selfish when it comes to Joselyn. I mean, it's inevitable. Spike and my daughter are going to meet each other, if they haven't already. There's no way for me to stop it. And when they meet, what then? Will she be angry with me? Will she decide to stay with her father?"

"That's if Spike decides to tell Joselyn that he is her father."

"And if he does, I wouldn't blame him." Faye replied. She felt a bitter smile tugging at her lips. "You should have heard me, Jet. I said such mean things to him and he didn't deserve it. But it doesn't make the anger go away. I've been so angry with the world for too long and I don't know why."

"I think I do."

At this, Faye looked up at Jet. "What?"

"Mom?" Jet and Faye both glanced over to see Joselyn standing a few feet away. She yawned, her eyes lazy with sleep. She blushed slightly, taking note of the fact that she had interrupted something. "You said you'd check up on me."

Faye smiled apologetically, her motherly instincts taking over. "I'm sorry, Joselyn." She rose from her seat and effortlessly scooped up her child. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting like that. But let's get you back to bed." She looked over her shoulder at Jet. "I think I'm going to sleep myself. I have to get up early. Goodnight, Jet."

"'Night, Uncle Jet." And with that Joselyn fell quickly and quietly back to sleep on her mother's shoulder.

"Good night." Jet called.

Faye slowly made her way down the dark corridor before making a right and entering her bedroom. She gently placed Joselyn down on the mattress before quickly getting into her pajamas before slipping into the bed along with her daughter. For a few minutes, Faye watched her, her fingers combing through Joselyn's violet hair. It was so strange. She hadn't inherited a single thing from her father except his height and his eyes. It was at times like these when she knew she wouldn't get caught, Faye liked to picture Joselyn growing up. Becoming a teenager, an adult, falling in love, getting married, having children, then grandchildren, and growing to a ripe, old age. Her only wish for Joselyn was for her to have the perfect life. Or at least, nothing like the one Faye once had. Or the one she had now.

Faye brought the girl towards her and held her close. "Goodnight, Joselyn."

-

"Good morning." Joselyn glanced up from the courtyard and up at Tobias. "How are you this morning?"

She suddenly yawned but covered her mouth, turning away from him. "As you can see, a little tired." She focused her attention on a cluster of girls who were laughing and gossiping loudly. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I didn't see you in homeroom. You know the highlight of my day is seeing you in the morning." When Joselyn turned to look at him again, he chuckled lightly. "Just kidding. But I had a feeling you'd be here. So I came here to see if I was right."

"Well, you were right." Joselyn's eyes widened as she remembered something. "Did you understand the Algebra homework last night?"

"Yeah, it was easy."

"How? It was so hard! I spent hours on it!"

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? I mean, you did skip like what? Six grades?"

"It was only three grades. Besides, look who's talking? We're not all geniuses like you, Tobias." Joselyn gave him a pleading look. "Help me at lunch. I'm completely lost."

"Just as long as you help me with my English report."

She beamed. "It's a done deal."

From there, the two fell into a comfortable silence while enjoying the other's company. Sometimes, when Joselyn thought about it, it was amazing how quickly she and Tobias became friends. It had only been a few weeks since their first encounter but from then on, she had always been at ease around him. Joselyn didn't know if he realized it, but Tobias had a very calming presence. He made her happy to say the least. And even when they were not speaking, like now for instance, Joselyn could not picture herself anywhere else but by his side. His distance from her could greatly affect her mood. And that in itself was overwhelming for her.

"Jos," Tobias calling to her quickly drew Joselyn away from her thoughts. "What happened to your leg?"

Joselyn could hear herself mentally wince. Her hand suddenly itched to pull down on the hem of her skirt but it wasn't long enough.

"I was being a klutz. I fell down. That's all."

He patted her head. "You've been very clumsy, lately."

She yawned once more. "I think I'm going to blame it on sleep deprivation."

"No sleep?" Tobias' hand was still perched atop her head. He began to ruffle her hair. "What's a little girl like you doing staying up late?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

Joselyn smirked. "I didn't realize you were interested in what little children like me think about."

"I get it." He replied, moving his hand away. "That's just the polite way of saying, 'mind your own business.'" He pressed his palm against his chest. "But just know, Jos. You've wounded my heart."

She gently shoved him away. "It takes a lot more to sway you, Tobias."

"True, True. But I think I may have antidote to your problem." He was suddenly holding a thermos in his hand. "Drink this. It should wake you up."

Joselyn took the thermos, looking at it and Tobias suspiciously. "What is it?"

"I won't tell you until you drink it."

Like she did countless times, she put her trust in him and took a long swing of the hot liquid. A moment passed before she smiled. "That's good."

Tobias wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Are you kidding?" He inquired. "That stuff is disgusting."

She took another sip, feeling her insides become very warm. "What is it?"

"Some herbal tea my mom makes me drink every morning. It's supposed to have all those vitamins, calcium, and other stuff that's good for people our age."

"It's really good." Joselyn said. "Can you tell me where to buy it?"

"Don't worry. I usually dump it in the bathroom sink but since you seem to like it so much, I'll give it to you every morning."

"Thank you, Tobias."

He abruptly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're very welcome, Jos." He steered her towards the stairs. "Now, it's time for class."

Joselyn groaned, dreading the long day ahead of her. "School seems to go on forever."

Tobias shrugged. "We can always skip. I know the perfect classroom we can hide out in."

She stared at him, appalled. "We could get into trouble. Not to mention all the makeup work and detention-"

"You worry so much over little things." He interrupted. "Such a goody two-shoes."

"Have you skipped classes before?"

A mischievous smirk came to his lips. "Maybe,"

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Maybe," Tobias repeated. His smirk became a warm smile. "I just like to keep you guessing, Jos. It's funny when you're confused."

"Ha, ha." Joselyn responded with a frown.

The pair walked into the their homeroom, glancing around. Most of the students had arrived and were already seated and waiting for the teacher. Joselyn already knew a pair of blue eyes were glaring at her. She tried to avoid eye contact, she really did. But she eventually was staring at Alessandra, whose hands were tightly clenched. It was the only apparent sign of her anger. It didn't help the situation when Tobias leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Give her a few more days." He was referring to Alessandra. "Meet you on the roof during break?"

Joselyn merely nodded before she started for her seat by the bay windows and far away from Alessandra's glare. Even before she could sit down she could already hear Alessandra's forced whispers and accusations pointed at Tobias. And like the elusive boy that he was, he just gave her vague answers to her questions and gradually bettered her mood with sweet smiles and seemingly genuine complements. Joselyn smiled to herself, it worked every time.

-

When Joselyn found Spike, it was purely by accident. Only moments before, she had stumbled out of the an alleyway with new cuts, fresh bruises, and the fading echoes of Alessandra and her friends' cruel laughter in their wake. Sometimes she wondered why in the world she kept quiet about the whole thing. But then she always remembered her mother. It would break Faye's heart if she found out. Then she would transfer Joselyn someplace else. And to her, the whole process seemed too complicated to deal with. However, any normal girl would have done what Alessandra had demanded: to stop talking to her boyfriend, her Toby. But Joselyn didn't know why she didn't and liked to think the culprit was her stubborn nature and her terrible fear of being all alone.

Joselyn, for a few moments, stood hidden away in the crowded sidewalk as she watched Spike emerge from the local grocery store. He glanced down at his watch an then started walking. She was quick to follow him but eventually decided to keep her distance until the time was right. In the mean time, Joselyn stared at him in childish awe and her mind began to wander. Did he prefer Jupiter to Mars? Was he still in love with her mother? The more she thought, the more Joselyn's mind ran all kinds of scenarios and possibilities.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Spike quickened his pace and Joselyn had to jog to keep up. As he went up farther north, the crowds began to thin and Joselyn let her eyes travel to the new scenery. She rarely came up here but had classified it as the rich people's place. The grand houses, long, cobblestone driveways, water fountains and metal gates were truly an amazing sight. It was hard for anyone not to be a little envious.

So caught in her thoughts, Joselyn never realized Spike had stopped until she crashed into him. She gasped silently and took several steps back, angry with herself for not being more careful.

"I thought someone was following me." Spike commented, a dangerous edge to his voice. "Listen, whoever you are, you picked the wrong person to-" He turned around and cut himself off when his gaze landed on Joselyn. His eyes widened. "...You."

Joselyn nodded, attempting to feign surprise. "And...you too!" She exclaimed, glancing around her. "Isn't that crazy! Bumping into each other like that! I guess Ganymede really is a small place after all!"

Spike sighed. "Joselyn," He murmured. "Please go home before your mother starts to worry."

"I still have plenty of time before my curfew." She responded.

"Still," Spike persisted. "You already know she doesn't like it when I'm around. So..." He turned around and resumed walking the long distance home.

Joselyn ran after him. "Wait!" And he did and she crashed into him again and nearly fell to the ground. It was at times like this she despised being so small.

Spike faced her again and stared at her intently. Then he stooped down, his eyes narrowing. "Let me guess? Those friends of yours gave you those new cuts, right?"

"No," Joselyn lied smoothly even as her heart started pounding. "I play extracurricular sports after school. It's normal for some players to get a little injured." Before she could stop him, Spike snatched up her chin and inspected her face. Bruises on her cheek, scraps against her left temple, and if he was right, she had suffered a nosebleed. Spike was aware something was not right and he had a sudden need to find out what was going on with this girl. But until then, he would play along.

He smiled kindly. "It looks like you got the brunt of it."

Joselyn sighed mentally. "What can I say, I give it my all."

Spike stood up. "I don't want you going home looking like that. Your mother would have a fit." He glanced briefly in the direction of his house. "Why don't we do this: we get you cleaned up at my house, you call your mother and tell her where you are and I can drop you off there. Okay?"

The girl beamed. "Okay,"

The pair walked side by side to Spike's house and as the minutes went by, Joselyn found it harder and harder to keep all her questions to herself. She looked up at Spike before clearing her throat.

"So...how do you know my mom?"

She was expecting some reaction, anything in the slightest. But Spike acted as if she had just asked him about tomorrow's weather. His long strides never wavered and he kept his face completely blank.

"She and I were friends a long time ago."

Joselyn chose to persist. "How come you two aren't friends now?"

"I guess, we were just too different."

"People change over time. Maybe you guys aren't so different now."

Spike finally glanced down at her. "Why are you so interested?"

Joselyn smiled innocently. "No reason. Just a little curious."

"Don't worry about it. All that stuff is just history."

"But I like to hear about it." She replied quietly. Her smile faded. "Mother never tells me about her childhood or anything."

And she has good reason not to. That's what Spike wanted to say. But already into their second conversation, he knew that this girl was very clever, not to mention too inquisitive. But part of him wanted to be selfish and tell her everything she wanted to know, especially that he was her father. Then he thought about Faye's harsh words. What if she was right? What if telling Joselyn about her father and his whereabouts was a bad idea? He looked down at Joselyn once more. What if she resented him or hated him for the rest of her life? Honestly, with her, he really couldn't tell.

From there on, Joselyn and Spike were quiet as they walked back to his home. They finally reached their destination just as the sun was gradually setting over the horizon and leaving the sky and clouds swirl of red, orange and pink. Joselyn leaned against the rusty front gate, gawking in astonishment at the mansion. Even though the house was old, it was obviously the biggest place in the whole neighborhood. Even calling it a mansion was an understatement.

Spike managed to retrieve his keys while juggling the grocery bags. "Sorry," He apologized. "The house is still a mess."

Joselyn waved a dismissive hand. "I don't mind. My room's always messy too." Spike was able to find the appropriate key before unlocking the front gate. It creaked opened and they both stepped in, walking the short distance from the stone driveway to the front door. Joselyn glanced at the dead shrubs and trees she assumed used to be a small garden. She frowned slightly. "Do you have any butlers or maids here?"

Spike chuckled quietly. "I'm afraid I can't afford that kind of luxury." He replied. He opened the front door and motioned for Joselyn to step inside. "Ladies first."

She giggled, blushing slightly. "Thank you." And as she walked in, the first thing she noticed was the high ceiling. Then her attention came to rest on the paintings; images of beautiful, majestic forests and faraway countries that reminded her of the pictures from her storybooks. Joselyn looked up at Spike and smiled. "Your house is pretty."

He returned her smile. "Thank you." He pointed in a direction. "The living room's over there. Just sit down and I'll be back with the first aide kit."

Joselyn watched him turn and walk towards what she assumed was the kitchen. She plopped down on a two-seater couch and occupied herself with studying each painting that hung on the walls. It was only a few minutes later when Spike returned with a bowl of water in one hand, a cloth hanging from his shoulder, and the first aide kit in the other hand.

He placed down his supplies. "So what sport roughed you up this bad?"

She thought quickly. "Softball."

Spike had pushed another sofa towards Joselyn before seating himself in it. "Really?"

"Yeah. Tripping and sliding to bases." Joselyn nodded. "It happens all the time." She let her eyes drift to the ceiling when Spike caught her chin in his fingers, dipping the rag in the water with his free hand. He began cleaning the scraps on Joselyn's temple.

"For you mother's sake, try to be more careful."

Joselyn fidgeted. "I'll try but I can't promise you that."

Spike dropped the bloodied rag into the water, frowning slightly when the liquid took on a pinkish hue. He could tell that this conversation was making the girl uncomfortable, another sign that she was hiding something. He decided, for the time being, to change the subject.

"So, what school do you go to? There are so many around this neighborhood."

"It's an institute for the gifted and talented. But every school around here's like that. It's the one right across the street from the park with the lake."

Spike whistled in appreciation, realizing which school Joselyn was speaking of. "You're pretty modest. That school is probably the most difficult to get into." He reached into the first aide kit and pulled out a tube of antibiotic cream. He uncapped it. "I warn you, this may sting a little." He squeezed the bottle and a ample amount of the cream seeped onto his fingers. Joselyn only grimaced in response before closing her eyes, silently readying herself.

Spike careful covered the cream over the scraps on her temple. He noticed that she was wincing every so often. "Sorry,"

"It's all right. It's not your fault." She was quiet for a moment before she spoke up again. "What do you do for a living?"

He was a little caught off guard by her question. Spike had never considered getting a job when he came to Ganymede. The idea of him working under someone always annoyed him. However, his days of running a business were over and he had no intention of going back to that life. But getting some kind employment might not be so bad. At least, it would keep him from dying of boredom. Right now, life was becoming too mundane, too predictable.

Spike grabbed a bandage from the kit. "I don't have a job right now." He answered. "But I used to be a businessman."

"You must have been very successful." Joselyn smirked, glancing over the house once more. "Considering what you have right now." Without really thinking, Spike slapped the bandage onto the side of Joselyn's head. She whimpered. "That hurt!"

Spike frowned. "Kids today," He grumbled. "You all are too smart for your own good."

She returned his frown with a scowl. "Well, I'm sorry. But it's hard not to notice, Mr. Spiegel."

He had already moved on to her leg. At least this cut wasn't as bad as the one on her face. "Now what did we say about formalities?"

"You must be a millionaire. No, a billionaire! Right?"

"Does it really matter?" He inquired. Spike went through the same process again. Wash, clean, dry, medicate, bandage, He inspected her legs for any more cuts. When he found none, he turned his attention to her nose. "Tilt your head up for me."

Joselyn, instead, looked down at her feet. "Thank you but I can do it myself."

Spike knew better than to protest. He dropped the rag into the water and stood up. "You must be hungry. You're lucky I went to the supermarket today." Without waiting for her response, he headed for the kitchen. "The vidphone is right over there." He called over his shoulder while pointing to a corner in the left side of the living room. "You can call your mother after you're finished."

Joselyn watched him disappear into the kitchen before she started cleaning her nose. The water had grown considerably darker since the first time Spike had dropped the rag into the liquid. She stopped for a second to stare at her reflection. She had lost count of the many times Alessandra and her friends had ganged up on her. But as time passed, Joselyn was gradually starting to accept it. If this was what it took to remain friends with Tobias, to not be left alone, then she would take the punishment.

She cautiously rested her palm against her cheek. Joselyn had noticed quite a while ago that Alessandra would damage her face the most out of all the girls. But only to the point that it looked accidental, so making up an excuse, such as extracurricular activities as the cause, was rather easy. Joselyn frowned at her reflection for a second longer before she quickly finished cleaning the rest of the blood from her nose.

She stood up and went towards the vidphone, which was located in a far corner of the living room. She picked up the phone from its cradle and dialed her home phone number and waited for her mother's face to appear on the screen. It was only a matter of seconds before it did.

Joselyn smiled. "Hi, mom."

She watched as Faye squinted at the screen, blinking cautiously. She staggered a bit to the side, her gaze dropping down as she shifted again, this time, leaning forward and pressing her hand against the screen to catch her balance. Joselyn's smile gradually faded as she watched her mother's all too familiar act. Then she noticed the tell tale signs: her glazed emerald eyes, her flushed skin, her poor coordination.

Joselyn felt her heart skip a beat as she glanced behind her, breathing a little sigh of relief when she realized Spike was still in the kitchen. She turned her attention back to her mother, cupping the phone to her and lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Mother," She hissed softly. "Have you been drinking again?"

Sometimes, when Joselyn asked Faye that question, her mother's reaction could be anything. She vividly remembered one time her mother became very angry with her. Screaming, yelling, completely hysterical. She went on a rampage, knocking things over and upturning furniture. All because she was ashamed of being caught drunk by her daughter. And like always, Faye would suffer a blackout and never remember what occurred the previous day. But thankfully, Faye's reaction was not fury. Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as she glanced away from the vidscreen, acting as if she were a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"No, of course not!" Faye exclaimed. Then she giggled suddenly. "Well...,maybe just a little, little bit." She emphasized with her hand by bringing her forefinger and thumb close together to represent a miniscule amount. "Or maybe a little more than just a little, little bit." She laughed out loud.

"Shh!" Joselyn snapped, looking behind her once more. Spike was still gone. "Listen to me, mom. I'm coming home right now. Don't go anywhere, don't do anything. And don't _drink _anymore. Understand?"

Faye slapped her hand to her forehead, giving Joselyn and sloppy salute. "Okey dokey, smokey!" Then the connection cut as Faye hung up the phone.

Joselyn felt her whole body go numb as her mother's face faded from the screen. She had to get home _now_. Not wasting anymore valuable time, she grabbed her book bag and headed into the kitchen to see Spike still putting away his groceries. When he looked at her, saw the alarm and fear on her face, he frowned deeply.

"What's the matter, Joselyn?"

She must of realized what was wrong with her and gave him a bright grin. "Nothing! I just remembered I have a big science project due tomorrow. I'm sorry to rush you but I really should be getting home now. I need to finish it."

Spike wanted to protest. Honestly, that was the worst lie he had ever heard. The look that had been on her face did not fit her excuse. Something must have happened. Maybe it had to do with Faye. He placed the rest of his groceries on the kitchen counter and grabbed his car keys.

"All right," He said. "Let's go."

-

Joselyn was already opening the car door and throwing him a rushed 'thank you' before Spike could even pull up to the curb. Once he had cut the engine and placed the car in park, he came after her, just barely getting hold of her shoulders. She didn't try to pull away from him, that would make her behavior look even more suspicious.

"Is something wrong?" He asked solemnly. "Joselyn, tell me the truth."

"I already told you." She insisted. "My science project. It's due tomorrow. I completely forgot about it." She edged towards her house but Spike did not let his grip on her loosen. "Really, I appreciate you driving me home and taking care of me for the second time." Joselyn glanced at the front door. "But I'm fine now and you can leave. You don't have to stay or anything. I don't want to keep you from getting home."

"Where's your mother?"

Joselyn felt her heart hammering against her chest. Her palms began to perspire. "Probably inside, waiting for me." She continued, looking at the door again. "Mother must be so upset with me. You know, it's past my curfew and everything. And besides, weren't you the one who said that my mother doesn't like me being seen with you? And I definitely think she wouldn't like it if you came inside, even though I want you to. So..." Joselyn rambled on, giving Spike every terrible excuses and lie she could think while her eyes darted towards her house every five seconds. She knew she had given herself away the moment she started talking fast. It only happened when she was really nervous, extremely scared, and completely helpless. And right now, she never felt more so.

But she had to think logically, rationally. Breathe in, breathe out, Joselyn told herself, calm down!

"I'm okay." Joselyn said again, proud that her voice was not frantic. She had gained a little bit of her composure back. "I'm fine. I really am. Please, Mr. Spiegel, go home."

"But, Joselyn-"

She even managed to smile. "You're so worried over nothing. I'm _fine._ I really am grateful for your concern."

Spike was finally starting to give in to her persistence. His hold on her shoulders was now slack. "But-" However, he never got to finish his train of thought. Spike was cut off when both he and Joselyn heard the shattering of glass coming from inside the house. He looked towards the door. "What was that?"

Losing all her resolve, Joselyn twisted out of his grasp, found her key, and fumbled clumsily until she was able to slip it through the keyhole. Once she had unlocked the door, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. She and Spike glanced into the darkness and Joselyn felt her heart stop when her eyes came to rest on the sight in front of her.

Everything in the living room was askew. The furniture had been overturned, shelves and drawers were on their sides with papers and books scattered and torn on the living room floor. Joselyn took a timid step forward, her eyes searching for Faye. And as she passed the kitchen, she noticed that the phone was of its cradle and faintly, she could hear the irritating voice of the automated operator. Joselyn breathed in deeply and was assaulted by the heavy and nauseating stench of alcohol as the soles of her shoes trekked over crushed beer cans and broken liquor bottles. And finally, she stopped and spotted her mother laying on her side in the middle of the catastrophe. Pale, unconscious, and with a puddle of vomit beside her open mouth. Joselyn felt her book bag slip through her numb fingers. She couldn't tell if her mother was breathing.

She snapped out of her trance long enough to realize she was not the only person witnessing this. Cautiously, Joselyn turned around and saw Spike standing behind her. She looked up and saw his eyes widening as he stared at Faye, watched as his hands began to shake sporadically. Joselyn felt the blood rushing away from her face as her body began to sway from its own nausea.

"Faye," Spike whispered and then he was quickly by her side, scooping her torso up and into his arms. He shook her gently. "Faye! Wake up!"

Joselyn tried to move, she really did. But her feet refused to do as they were told. What was she supposed to do now? The secret was out, Spike knew. And now, after all this was over, he would never look at her and her mother in the same way again. There was even the possibility that he may be so disgusted, he would stop talking to them, leave Ganymede and never return. And then there was Uncle Jet and Edward. What would they say? What would they do? At that moment, it felt like Joselyn's whole world was crumbling in her fingers.

"Joselyn!" Her head snapped up instantly and she saw Spike gazing at her, Faye still cradled in his arms. "She's breathing! She's alive!" However, hearing this piece of good news did not warm Joselyn's insides. She still felt so very cold. Spike's next words interrupted her thoughts. "What I need you to do is take the phone and call for an ambulance. Okay?" When she didn't move, didn't react, he raised his voice. "Joselyn, listen! Snap out of it! I know you're scared but please! We need to get your mother to the hospital! _Now!"_

Joselyn didn't say anything for a long time. Her mind was racing with questions and uncertainty. With all the possibilities and consequences that would surely come with the very actions she was about to suffer. But...the wild look in Spike's eyes, the expression on his face. Joselyn didn't know why but the way he looked at her somehow broke her heart and ate away at her conscience. Nevertheless, Joselyn realized she had already made her decision. She lowered her head before she spoke. "No,"

Spike's eyes widened, his gaze going back and forth from the unconscious Faye to the defiant Joselyn. "What do you mean?"

"No. I'm not calling the hospital and neither are you."

Spike, not wasting any time, gathered Faye up in his arms and headed towards the phone. But Joselyn was quicker, stopping him in his tracks when he was only a few feet away from the swinging handset. His anger flared up. "Joselyn! Move!"

"No," She looked away from him when she felt her eyes burn. She held up her hands, blocking his path. "No, I won't move."

"Joselyn,"

"No,"

He could have easily pushed the girl aside and reached the phone without much effort. But Spike didn't have the heart to do that. In a way, he was still a complete stranger to her. He became desperate but lowered his voice to a calm firmness. "Joselyn, I am begging you. Please step aside. I don't want anything to happen to your mother."

She continued to look away from him, concentrating her attention on the tile kitchen floor. "No,"

"Joselyn!"

"No!"

Spike finally snapped. "Do you want your mother to die!"

Joselyn's hands clenched as her body began to shake. Do you want your mother to die? What kind of idiotic question was that? Clearly stung and angered by the accusing inquiry, she found the courage to look up and straight into Spike's eyes. "How dare you!" She screamed. "You think I haven't dealt with this before! I come home almost everyday and find my mother either drunk or passed out on the floor! You think I haven't tried to stop her! To tell Uncle Jet or Edward or anyone else! But she always denies it or she never remembers!"

Joselyn felt so ashamed when she felt the tears streaming down her face. But she couldn't hold them back any longer. Her voice lowered to a composed whisper. "Do you honestly believe any adult would listen to a nine year old, Mr. Spiegel? People would think I was lying. And do you know what would happen to me if you called the hospital, Mr. Spiegel? The _police_?" Joselyn nodded her head vigorously, talking more to herself than to Spike now. "I'd be a orphan. I'd be all alone. My mother is the only person I have."

Spike helplessly stared at Joselyn as she began to quietly sob. She covered her face with her hands, her frame shaking with each cry. And he suddenly felt his conscience weighed with such remorse, pity, and indescribable guilt. The things his daughter had been forced to see and deal with. And he had not been there to come to her rescue.

He looked down at Faye again. Unlike before, her breathing was now deep and normal and her skin was returning to a healthy color. And along with his guilt came the onslaught of confusion. He had believed after nine years, Faye and her daughter would be easy to figure out and understand. He had been expecting the predictable story of a single mother with a child. He had believed their lives were ordinary, with little to no difficulties and with one another as support. But now, after observing this, he truly, honestly, did not know anything about them, their lives, and their struggles. Spike wondered what they had to face everyday, what challenges they had to conquer just to survive one more day.

Joselyn was still crying, but her sobs had died away. She was staring at Spike expectantly, her skin glowing a sickly white under the harsh, florescent light of the kitchen. He looked back at her. "What now?" It was the only thing he could manage. But it seemed to be enough because Joselyn, without a word, stepped away from the phone and headed for the stairs.

She led him to the end of the hallway. Joselyn opened a door on her left and stepped in with Spike right behind her. With one look over, he realized they were in the master bedroom. She pointed towards the bed and he took the hint, placing Faye down on the mattress. A few moments later, Joselyn came to stand beside him, a bowl and rag in her hands. She quietly began to clean her mother up.

Spike watched her, stunned beyond belief. "Is this what you do?"

Joselyn didn't answer immediately. "This and some water and medication." She dipped the rag into the scalding water, wrung it dry, and continued to wipe at Faye's mouth. "But so far, it's been enough."

"No one knows?"

"No, besides you and I, no one knows about..." But Joselyn trailed off, unable to say it, too humiliated to even picture it in her mind's eye.

Spike continued to watch Joselyn in strange fascination, feeling his heart swell with guilt and an odd sense of pride. This girl was only nine years old and the way she handled herself, her situations, her life, was completely phenomenal to him. But it only seemed natural in an unusual way. He could understand. Joselyn, for her whole life, had been surrounded by no one else but adults. She observed them everyday, communicated with them and learned with them when they made mistakes. So, as an end result, she was forced to grow up, whether she was ready to or not never mattered. And her first exposure to children her own age was only at school.

Spike's mind flashed back to the chaos downstairs in the living room. He guessed there had to be at least two dozen empty liquor cans and bottles down there. He had had the displeasure of witnessing and hearing about how alcohol gradually and permanently destroyed the lives of its abusers. But he had never dreamed of Faye being one of those numerous alcoholics. It might have been naive of him, but he always pictured her as the strong, cold, invincible woman. Nothing could phase her unless she wanted it to. But this way of thinking, Spike reasoned, was unfair to her because Faye Valentine was only human. Like everyone else, she made mistakes and she too gave in to weakness. But he only had one question.

"Why?" He noticed the look of confusion pass over Joselyn's face even though she didn't bother to look away from her mother's face. He went on to clarify himself. "Why is she doing this?"

Joselyn looked at him cautiously, torn between telling him the truth or just keeping quiet. She sighed softly and dropped the rag into the water, the task finished. She pulled open the drawer to the nightstand and fished around for the aspirin bottle. When she noticed Spike was still staring at her expectantly, she decided telling him would bring no more harm.

"I guess there are a lot of reasons. Not just one. Stress, depression, expectations." She replied quietly. "But I'm not sure. What I do know is that one of the causes is my mother's second job."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Second job?" He repeated. When Joselyn nodded, he frowned. There were only a few jobs so terrible that could drive a person to turn to alcohol as comfort. "What's her second job?"

"That's the thing, no one knows." She answered. "If mother does talk about it , she's very, very vague." Joselyn felt her eyes water again when her gaze rested on Faye's face. "It's my fault she's like this."

Without realizing, Spike felt his attention drift to the bruises on Joselyn's arms and legs. But he refused to allow himself to jump to conclusions. "Why do you think this is your fault?"

"We don't have a lot of money, Mr. Spiegel. Mother barely has enough for my tuition at my school. So she was forced to get a second job because business at her bar has been slow. She's even thinking of selling it for the extra income. I thought it would be better for me to transfer to a public school. I've pleaded with her so many times but mother won't hear any of it. She thinks this school is the best thing for my academic future. But it doesn't help the problem either when I come home and see her like this." Joselyn reached for her mother's hand and grasped it. "But what other choices do we have? All I can do is take care of her, forget about her episodes by tomorrow and hope nothing will happen when I'm not here."

"How long?" Spike inquired.

"A couple of months. When I first found out I got accepted to my school, that was around the time she started this second job of hers." Joselyn looked up at him. "You can't tell anyone about this. _Please_."

"I won't."

"You promise?"

Spike attempted to smile at her but knew it came out all wrong. "You have my word, Joselyn."

She smiled weakly at him and felt her eyes watering anew. "Thank you."

Spike didn't leave the Valentine residence until well into the night. And while he was there, he helped Joselyn clean the living room as best as possible. Both barely talked to one another but Spike was fine with that. He could imagine, after this incident, after all the incidents she went through with Faye, Joselyn didn't feel like carrying on a conversation. But also, Spike was in a daze, his mind racing, working, and questioning. He would give anything to have a clue as to what Faye's second job was. How could any occupation be so awful that she would go through these daily alcoholic bouts and make her only child bear the repercussions?

But not only was Spike confused, he was angry. No, furious was a bit more appropriate. How could Faye be this irresponsible and inconsiderate to their daughter? He was upset that Faye might have changed for the worst, puzzled by Faye and Joselyn's lives and, frustrated that he could not help her, or at least tell her that she did have someone else besides her mother.

Spike glanced up when he heard someone approach him from behind. Joselyn was standing there, a broom in one hand and a dustpan in the other. She graced him a very weary smile. He returned her gesture.

"I've just about finished my part of the living room." She declared. "How are you coming along?"

"I'm done." He answered.

"I appreciate what you've done." Joselyn said. "I really do." Her cheeks became a rosy pink. "I would offer you some food or something but I don't know how to cook."

Spike waved his hand in dismissal, that familiar but strange sense of pride coming over him again. The girl that Joselyn was now, the woman that she would become...he couldn't have asked for a better daughter. "Don't even worry yourself about that. Just make sure you get some rest, okay?"

She nodded vigorously. "I definitely will, Mr. Spiegel." But one meaningful look from him and her blush deepened. "I mean...Spike." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry, I'll just have to get used to being so informal with an adult."

Spike felt his smile gradually fade as he watched Joselyn's arm. He remembered inspecting the bruise that adorned her pale flesh. Hours ago, it had been purple, the mere size of a quarter, nothing to worry too much about. But now it had swelled to cover the entire backside of her arm, beginning at her wrist and ending at her elbow. It was the color of murky water. At that moment, Spike let his mind freely wander to what he had been suspecting all night. Faye's alcohol problem, Joselyn's increasingly noticeable cuts and bruises. Could there be a connection? Could it be possible that Faye was physically abusing her daughter?

The mere thought of it made Spike sick to his stomach, not mention livid. But the idea was quite feasible. Spike remembered the first time he laid eyes on Faye's scarred back. He wondered what had driven her mother to become so violent with her. Maybe Faye's father's disappearance or maybe her own substance abuse? The more Spike thought about it, the more it made sense to him. Faye could have developed her mother's alcohol problem and taken out her frustrations on Joselyn. What if Faye had hit Joselyn this afternoon? What if she had run away? It would explain why Joselyn had been so insistent on following him home. Maybe she was afraid to go back to her own house. Spike briefly wondered what Faye's back looked like right now.

"Spike?" He looked down to see Joselyn pull on the hem of his shirt. Her expression was a combination of apprehension and perplexity. "Are you all right?"

He shook his, trying to clear his muddled mind. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." He glanced at his watch and realized how late it was. He glanced back at Joselyn. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes," She smiled again, truly touched by his unwavering care. Joselyn couldn't have asked for a better father. "Mom should be waking up later on. I'm just going to clean up a little more before I go to sleep."

Spike grabbed his coat and started heading to the door with Joselyn right behind him. "Are you positive?"

"Absolutely,"

He reached for the doorknob. "Are you really sure?"

"Of course,"

"Joselyn, are you-?"

Her giggling interrupted him and Spike found it quite amazing that she could still laugh after tonight's ordeal. As if reading his mind, her expression became one of understanding.

"They say that laughter is the best cure." She stated wisely. Before he could respond she spoke up again. "Are you sure you don't have any kids of your own? I swear, you sound just like one of those overly protective fathers." She laughed again.

Spike looked down at his feet, clearly embarrassed by his behavior. She was right. He did sound like one of those overprotective fathers. When he was twenty-two, still at his prime, he would have loathed such a comment. But now that he was older, he truly saw Joselyn's words as a compliment. He liked having her approval.

Spike turned the knob and pulled the front door open, greeted by the heavy silence of the suburban neighborhood. He pulled out his car keys and turned to look at Joselyn once more. "Please get some sleep." He said.

She smirked in a way that reminded Spike of the first time he met Faye. "Only if you promise to do the same."

He nodded, smiled again, and felt his eyes drift to her bruised arm. Spike felt his hands clench. He wanted to ask her about her 'extracurricular sports' accidents, he really did. But he knew Joselyn would never tell him the truth. Oh well, he sighed mentally, he would just have to find out the real cause of her injuries on his own. With his best effort, Spike pulled his gaze away from Joselyn's arm, looked into her eyes and said, "Goodnight."

Joselyn waved. "Goodnight, Spike."

Spike noticed that she didn't close the front door until he was in his vehicle, his key in the ignition and his car pulling away from curb. And he felt a sharp pang in his heart when he noticed that her smile had quickly dropped. He frowned when he saw that her face was heavy with misery, weariness, and helplessness. But Spike had to give her credit though. Joselyn could hide how she truly felt behind her smile.

-

Joselyn remembered the way Alessandra's eyes widened when she pushed her away, when she lost her patience and ended up slapping the girl across her face. The other girls, who participated sometimes and always stood as an audience, stopped laughing when Alessandra fell to the ground. But Joselyn could no longer help herself. She had been pushed, harassed, mortified, humiliated and she had taken it all with sheepish smiles. But that's what made this beating different. She had resisted.

Alessandra touched her cheek before she sent a nasty glare towards Joselyn. "My face!" She bellowed.

Joselyn didn't wait to see what would happen next. She scooped up her book bag and dashed off. She could hear Alessandra scream after her and when she glanced behind her, she was being pursued by the girls. She picked up her pace, running into strangers and completely disregarding traffic signs and cars as she crossed the streets. Her mind kept screaming, _go home_! But instead, Joselyn made a sharp right on a corner and ended up in another alleyway. She went into the shadows, ducking behind a few trashcans and hoping that they wouldn't find her. She held her breath when she herd Alessandra's voice.

"Where is she!" She was screeching now, clutching her face and pretending that her condition was worst than it really was. "What are you all waiting for! Go find her!"

Their voices finally faded with the traffic and the voices of other people. Joselyn stayed there for several more minutes before she finally stood up and headed out of the alley. She stood there for a moment, ready to go back to her hiding place if she spotted any sign of the girls. But when she saw none, Joselyn sighed in relief. She couldn't take this anymore. She had to tell someone, anyone. Even if it meant letting her mother down or parent/teacher conferences or even a transfer. She was just so tired of it.

Joselyn was about to head home when she felt someone suddenly grasp her wrists. Her reaction was to scream but she never got the chance to. The quick and barely noticeable hit to the back of her head kept her from doing so. Her knees buckled under the excruciating pain. She could already see the other girls coming her way.

Alessandra began dragging Joselyn by her collar into the alley, the others in tow. "You're going to pay for what you did to my face." She promised.

Joselyn managed to catch a glimpse of where she had slapped her. There wasn't even a mark there. In defiance, she snorted. "Please, there's nothing there."

For her comment, Alessandra pushed her so hard, she stumbled back, hitting the wall and crashing into metal trashcans. Joselyn crumbled to the ground and attempted to get up but only collapsed against the pavement, breathing hard. Hesitantly, she looked up, praying that maybe this girl would find some kindness in her heart and leave her alone. But that was just hopeful thinking. Joselyn knew that this was going to be a particularly bad one.

"I've warned you." Alessandra said aloud. "We all did and in every way possible. Glares during classes, tripping you in the halls, quiet threats during lunch. But either you're just too thick-headed or stubborn." She smiled smugly. "Now you're going to pay for it."

Joselyn heaved a sigh and winced when her chest burned with the action. "All right," She caved in. "I won't talk to Tobias anymore. I'll ignore him. There. Are you happy now?"

Alessandra crouched down and combed her fingers through Joselyn's hair. In an instant, she recoiled from the older girl's touch, feeling her insides chill over. She was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "You have such pretty hair."

Joselyn's eyes widened in surprise as her heart filled with dread. "My hair?"

"Yes," Allie nodded. "One of the best I've ever seen." Her hands clenched. "And a lot better than mine." She stood up again and turned to the girl standing on her far left. "Maggie, the scissors please."

Joselyn turned her attention to Maggie. And just like Alessandra, she was smiling coldly. "Of course, Allie." She reached into her book bag and pulled out a pair of scissors. They gleamed when the rays of the sun hit the metal.

Joselyn pressed herself closer to the wall, shaking her head. "I said I won't talk to him again."

Alessandra stepped closer, as well as the other girls. "I'm afraid it's a little to late for that, _Jos_." Her last word was mocking, but it only fueled her anger. Tobias was supposed to call only her by a nickname. No one else. "You see, my friends and I have gotten a little too used to 'teaching you a lesson.' I, myself, quite enjoy it. It's something I've come to look forward to. It's a way for me to release all my pent-up frustrations, you know?" Alessandra shook her head. "But don't get me wrong." She nodded her head and the girls tackled Joselyn.

She tried to scream but Maggie gagged her mouth with a thick cloth, completely silencing her. Joselyn felt hands holding her ankles, wrists and middle to keep her from bucking. She looked from Alessandra to the girls, her heart pounding against her chest and her eyes widening to their full extent. No, this was impossible, no living human being could actually be this cruel. No, no, _no_! They were monsters, they had to be. There was no other explanation for their heartlessness.

"Usually, when other girls like you annoy me," Alessandra continued, playing with the scissors. "I usually let them go after maybe one or two beatings. I never exceed three. I don't what the teachers and the parents involved if that person had the idiocy to go tell on me." She waved the scissors in front of Joselyn's face, taunting her. "But you, Valentine. You always have to be so difficult and disobedient. Why couldn't you have just listened in the first place? It would have saved you a lot of trouble. Not to mention a lot of pain."

Joselyn couldn't struggle anymore, all her strength was gone. She stared into Alessandra's eyes, silently begging her to let her go. But there was nothing in her blue eyes, just ice.

"Now," Alessandra smiled brightly. "For your new haircut."

When she stepped closer, Joselyn closed her eyes. She screamed as loud as she could when she heard the first snip and when she felt her hair brushing against her shoulders and neck. Please stop, her mind shrieked. _Please_! But just as quickly as it started, it was over and all the girls let her go, allowing Joselyn to rest in a bed of her own hair. She attempted to get up but she felt completely paralyzed.

Alessandra started laughing. "Oh my, I did an awful job. What do you think, Maggie?"

"All I can say is that I'm glad you're not my hairstylist."

At this comment, all the girls laughed and Joselyn watched as their long hair swayed as they moved. She finally looked away from them and at the pavement as they slowly began to approach her. She should have known they weren't done yet. How could she, in any possible way, forget about the beatings?

"I'll do the honors." Alessandra quipped up. She wasted no time delivering a kick to Joselyn's stomach. Then another, and another and another. Until Joselyn was gasping for breath, tasting copper, and choking on her own blood. Allie stepped back, bowing slightly. "Maggie, girls. I'll leave the rest to you. I'm sure you'll make me proud."

The girls giggled to themselves before surrounding Joselyn. And after a while, after she couldn't feel the scratches, punches, kicks, and slaps, she focused her attention on her memories. Joselyn reminisced about spending a hot afternoon at a cherry orchard. Picking and eating and licking until she thought her stomach would burst. Her mother had been there too. Sitting under the shade of a tree, smiling at her, calling to her, watching her with those pretty emerald eyes. Joselyn remembered the cherry juice the most. It was just like blood. It was everywhere. On her hands, her cheeks, her mouth, her clothes.

"Okay, girls, that's enough." Alessandra said idly, wrapping the ends of her blond hair around her fingers. The girls began to move away but Maggie came back, giving Joselyn one more hard kick in the side. She even dare to spit on her. "Now, Maggie," Alessandra mock chided. "That was uncalled for."

The girls began to laugh again but Joselyn ignored them, too lost in her thoughts. After it was over and Alessandra and the rest of the girls left, Joselyn had no idea how long she was there, lying on the pavement, covered in blood and hair. Every single inch of her body ached. She licked her dry lips and tasted the distinctive, coppery tang of blood. They had done everything to her. Kicked her, punched her, slapped her, pushed her. Everything, except make her cry. It was the only thing Joselyn took pride in. No matter how much they physically hurt her, she never cried and it was something that always infuriated Alessandra.

She tried to move her head but to no avail. Maybe, if she called out, someone would find her...

However, Joselyn froze up when she heard a footstep.

"...Jos?"

Oh no.

This time, she managed to move her head in order to glance up. Tobias was standing at the end of the alleyway, staring at her. A look of utter surprise on his face. And as they continued to gaze at one another, Joselyn could feel a painful flutter in her heart, a pain worst than the one of her wounds. The look he was giving her. She could see his hazel eyes filling up with more and more pity as the seconds passed them by. She pulled her legs close to her chest and hissed loudly as the pain coursed through her anew, her whole body shaking involuntarily. But Joselyn inhaled deeply and bit down on her lip before she managed to slowly get to her knees.

"Tobias, hey." She croaked. She blindly searched for the wall with her hand and leaned against it as she struggled to get up. "You won't believe what happened to me today." It was such a contrast, Joselyn thought briefly, the terrible condition of her body and the perkiness in her voice.

His voice was deadpan. "What happened?"

Joselyn finally stood but the world began to spin. She fought it off as best she could. All she needed to do was get herself home, sleep, and then she would be fine in the morning. She would. But it seemed like too much of demand on her body when she could barely stand up. She leaned heavily on the wall, using it as her support. She was aware that her face must be bloodied, dirty, and bruised. But she forced herself to smile anyway, her vision of Tobias coming in and out of focus.

"I was playing softball after school today." She laughed a little. Her breath was coming in gasps. "I was such a klutz, you should have seen me. Tripping and falling in the dirt. I was so terrible."

His eyes widened. "Jos-"

"And the cuts you see, they're nothing. They don't hurt at all. I was just sliding to the bases. That's all."

Tobias' hands balled into fists. "Jos-"

Joselyn licked her lips again and this time, she tasted saltwater. It was then that she realized that she was no longer her smiling. She felt her shoulders shake as the first sob racked her body. But she continued on. "And my face is nothing serious. I just hit the fence."

"Joselyn, stop." He was looking at the ground, anywhere else but at her. "Please stop."

She breathed hard, could feel the little strength she had sipping through her very fingertips. "And we won." Joselyn murmured, feeling new tears replace her old ones. "And I went a little crazy and cut my hair. But I've been meaning to visit the hair salon anyway."

Tobias said nothing for a long time. Then finally, he looked back at her when he started. "Joselyn. Do you remember the first time we met?" When she nodded, he continued. "Do you remember what I called you?" Joselyn shook her head, unable to speak anymore. Her sobs had become uncontrollable. Tobias' head lowered, his bangs covering his face. "I said you were a terrible liar. You still are." And Joselyn suddenly found herself in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder. She didn't know whether she had walked to him or he had come to her. "You shouldn't lie." He scolded. "Especially about things like this."

"Tobias," Joselyn wept. "I'm not lying. It was just a softball game. I got the scratches at the softball game. I cut my hair after the softball game."

He ignored her, unable to bring himself to her anymore. "I wanted to pretend I didn't see it. I wanted to believe that all your accidents were just that." He gripped at her shoulders, as if trying to silently make her understand. "I'm sorry I didn't help you and I'm sorry Alessandra did this to you. I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about? Alessandra didn't do this." Joselyn said. "You're girlfriend is too-"

"Cold." Tobias interrupted. "She's a cold, heartless girl."

It was then that Joselyn's defenses fell and she began to sob again. She cried into Tobias' shoulder as he held her, careful not to cause her anymore pain, whispering soothing words of comfort and apology into her ear. She cried until her throat was raw and the tears came no more. Joselyn gripped at him. She was so suddenly very tired and sleepy.

"Please." She begged. "You can't tell anyone. You can't tell my mother. _Please_."

Tobias ignored her plea but instead murmured very quietly, "You must be so tired, Jos." He hugged her tighter. "Let me take you home."

-

For the nth time, Faye felt her vision blur as her eyes filled with tears. It wasn't long before each drop was spilling down her face. And like before, she wiped them away but more tears came to take the place of the others. She leaned her shoulder against Jet's arm and covered her mouth to hold back her sobs. When she was under control again, she spoke up.

"Jet, why didn't she tell me?" She inquired weakly. "How could she have just kept quiet? All this time?" As she said this, her mind kept replaying the hours she spent cleaning her daughter's bloody cuts and bandaging, what seemed to her, every single part of her body. Faye leaned forward, wrapping her arms around herself. "Joselyn..." She felt Jet's heavy hand rest on her back.

"You didn't know." He said simply.

"How could I have not!" She suddenly exclaimed. "She was right _there_! Everyday after school! How did I not see it!" Because you were drunk, Faye's mind retorted cruelly. You don't care about anyone else. Just your own needs. She covered her face with her hands, completely disgusted with herself. What angered her the most was that she could have stopped this. But all she had cared about was her own problems. Faye felt bile rising in the back of her throat but swallowed hard and kept it at bay.

"You know, I remember this one time." Jet said, derailing Faye's thoughts. "Joselyn was doing some homework and complaining about how hard it was. Math, I think." At this, he smiled wistfully. "I tried to help her but the problems were so complex, not to mention difficult. I was surprised she had already solved more than half of them. After she was finished her homework, I asked her, why are you at this kind of school?" He looked down at Faye. "She said it was because of you." He saw the look of confusion and guilt pass over Faye's face and continued, wanting to make sure he was as clear as possible. "Joselyn meant that she was at this school to make you proud. Her worst fear was to disappoint you, Faye." His smile faded. "I think that's why she didn't say anything. I don't think she wanted to let you down or to burden you."

And then Faye felt her body sway even though she wasn't standing. She felt the tears and the sobs come full force. She leaned against Jet's shoulder again, her voice echoing throughout the ship from her hysterical crying.

Edward, who had been checking on Joselyn, finally stepped into the lounge and stumbled upon the scene. Jet gave her a meaningful look and quietly understanding, she came over and gently pried Faye away from Jet. He headed for the kitchen to make some coffee, realizing it would be a long night before any of them got some sleep. Ed let Faye lean on her. Her tanned fingers began combing through her long violet hair as they began to rock. To say the least, it broke Edward's heart to see Faye like this. She was just like a mother to her, the only female influence in her life.

"Shhh, it's all right, Faye. Everything will be fine."

Edward felt Faye shake her head quickly. "No...my baby. My only baby."

"I know, I know."

Faye's hand was swinging by her side when she felt the familiar hairy back of Ein. She heard the Welsh Corgi whine softly. "Why, Edward? She didn't deserve this."

Ed looked towards the ceiling fan, feeling her own eyes begin to water. If Faye was a mother to her, then naturally, Joselyn was like her little sister. "No, she didn't deserve this."

Faye began to shake uncontrollably, a soft shriek erupting from her mouth. She had never felt so cornered, frustrated, and angry in her whole life. "No, no, no! Joselyn! My baby! No!"

Edward leaned her head against Faye's. She was still rocking her, still trying to soothe the woman in her arms when she felt her own tears stream down her face. Her voice remained soft but firm. "I know it hurts, Faye. But I promise you, everything will be okay again. I just know it will."

-

Spike was very surprised when he heard the almost thunderous bell ring, letting him know he had a visitor. Whoever the person was, he thought, they had really bad timing. He was in the kitchen, finishing cooking himself up an afternoon meal. He found a cloth, grabbed the handle of the frying pan and poured the sautéed vegetables into an awaiting plate. The sound of the bell came again and he quickly turned off the stove and headed for the door.

When Spike opened the door, his surprise heightened when his eyes landed on Joselyn. It had been a week since he had seen her last. But now, she looked so...

"What happened to you?" He murmured.

Joselyn beamed, running her fingers through her now just barely shoulder length hair. "Do you like it? I think my hair's kind of cute. It makes me look older!" Before Spike could respond, she walked past him, inviting herself into his home. "Why, of course I'd love to come in, Spike. You're such a gentleman."

Finally, Spike snapped out his trace and followed her, shutting the front door behind him. "Joselyn, that's not what I meant." He looked her up and down. Bandages, nothing but bandages all over her skin. But then again, he was being the overprotective father. He was exaggerating a bit. Nevertheless, Joselyn had been badly injured again since he saw her last week. What if Faye had realized he had been in her house? What if she had taken out her frustrations on Joselyn? What if-?

"Relax," Joselyn said, disrupting his racing mind. "I'm fine. All these cuts are from last week."

"What happened to you?" Spike repeated.

"Softball happened to me." She answered with a grin. "I told you. I always give it my all." Spike suddenly found himself angry with her. Why did Joselyn still insist on lying to him? He was about to speak but she beat him to it. "Anyway, I came to visit you but I can't stay long." She inhaled deeply. "Something smells really good. Were you cooking?"

Spike sighed, defeated. "Yes. I was making lunch." He scrutinized her again. She did look just a little too thin. "Are you hungry?"

"No, thank you. I already ate." Joselyn replied. "Now, I came here to give you something." She reached into her pocket and retrieved and small envelope. She came towards Spike and handed it to him.

"What is it?"

"Well, open it and find out."

And Spike did just that. He ripped the envelope open and saw the invitation inside. "A picnic?"

"More like a little festival thing my school is hosting. Everyone's welcome." She cast him a hopeful look. "Will you come?"

"Joselyn, your mother-"

"Forget about my mom." Joselyn gave him a dismissive wave with her hand. "This is an annual thing, a tradition you might call it. So, naturally, everyone knows about it." She gave him a sly smile. "So just pretend you knew about it or you decided to drop by. I'll just...accidentally bump into you and then mother won't say anything. See? Piece of cake."

"You're very stubborn."

She gave him a mock shocked look. "Stubborn is such a harsh word. I like to call it persistence."

"Why are you bothering?" Spike inquired. He walked into the kitchen and Joselyn followed him. "I've already told you. Your mother and I are too different now. I appreciate what you're trying to do but it's a waste of time."

She was silent for a second before she spoke. "Do you know how many friends I have, Spike?"

He shot her a confused look. "I don't know. Ten, twenty, thirty-?"

"One," Joselyn answered. "Just one." She was solemn now. "I've always been a strong believer in friendships and quite honestly, I don't believe any of your excuses. So what if you and my mother are too different. So what if you guys had a fight ages ago. That can all be resolved." She folded her arms across her chest, determined. "Call me silly, call me naive, call me whatever you want. But I stand by what I say. It's not good to throw away friendships."

"Joselyn-"

She was suddenly perky again. "So I'll see you there. The date and the time and everything are on the invitation."

"Joselyn-"

She graced him with a very well-practiced pout. "If you don't show up, I'll be very disappointed in you."

"Joselyn,"

"Yes?"

Spike reached for her shoulders and brought her to him. He bent down to see her eye to eye. "Honestly, are you sure you're all right?"

He was taken aback yet again when Joselyn brought her hands up to rest on his cheeks. She gave him an exasperated but very warm smile. "Yes, daddy dear. I'm all right. Really, I am. Now please, stop worrying. My mom worries enough for all of us." Even though Spike knew Joselyn was kidding, hearing her call him 'daddy' made his heart swell with affection. He eventually let her go and her hands dropped back down to her sides. He stood up to his full height and Joselyn beamed up at him. "See you next weekend!"

Then Joselyn was gone, and Spike realized his mood was a lot better compared to before she'd showed up.

-

Faye glanced down at her daughter as they walked side by side. Her heart was racing with apprehension as her mind conjured up a million different and horrible scenarios. "Joselyn, are you sure you're all right? Because we can go home and you can rest. I can even make you your favorite: blueberry muffins."

Joselyn flushed slightly but did not give into the temptation. It was one of the few things Faye could make correctly. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? First, Uncle Jet, then Ed, and now you. I've told you all already. I'm fine." She jumped, skipped, and actually broke out with a few dance moves. "See? I'm one hundred percent healthy."

"But-"

"Mama," Joselyn interrupted. "I know you're worried. You have every right to be as my mother. But what happened..." She trailed off, a shiver running down her spine when she thought about the horrible incident. "...It was almost two weeks ago. I'm fine now. All my cuts are almost gone, the stitches have been taken out, and give the bruises a few more days. Everything's been okay since the parent/teacher conferences."

"So no one is bothering you? '

"No, everyone's been really nice. Unfortunately, the teachers are keeping too close of an eye on me. I can't even breathe without someone noticing."

Faye frowned deeply. "They had better be looking after you. That girl and her parents are very lucky I didn't press charges."

The 'girl' that her mother was referring to was none other than Alessandra. The day after Tobias had taken her home, Faye had gone straight to the school. And so began two weeks of chaos, meeting teachers, parents, and too much stress. But when it was all over, Alessandra and her group of girls ended up getting expelled for the rest of the semester and no dared to bother Joselyn in that manner again. Not to mention she got a new haircut. But unlike her mother, Joselyn actually enjoyed having her hair short. It was sophisticated, stylish, and she didn't spend forever in the shower shampooing and conditioning.

Joselyn glanced down at herself. She was still a little injured but compared to two weeks ago, she was in good shape. And even though the past two weeks had taken a toll on her and Faye, all in all, they came out of it okay. She looked up at her mother's scowling face and smiled fondly.

"The only reason you didn't press charges is because I asked you not to." Joselyn found her mother's hand and grasped it. "Thank you."

Faye's frown eased away. She squeezed her daughter's hand in return. "Anything for you." She glanced at her. "Are you sure you don't want to transfer anymore?"

"Positive." Joselyn nodded. "I'm fine now."

She saw Faye's forehead crease with concern but after a few moments, she finally sighed. From there, both girls strolled down the sidewalk in comfortable silence. They trekked a few more blocks, rounded a corner and were finally at Joselyn's school. The festival was already underway. As they passed the front gate with the huge banner that said, 'Welcome,' they went by large and small families gathered under trees eating their lunches, booths and rides set up for entertainment, and the irresistible aroma of different varieties of seafood and deserts.

Joselyn, even though her height did her no justice, attempted to scan the sea of people, hoping to notice Spike's face in the crowd. She really would be disappointed if he didn't show up. Her plan wouldn't work without his arrival. Although she had known him for a short while, Joselyn could tell that he was a man that kept his promises. It was the only thing keeping her hopes up.

"Are you looking for someone?" Faye asked.

Joselyn blushed and shook her head. "Not really." She was quick to change the subject. "Why don't we find a spot and eat. I'm starving." Without waiting for her mother's reply, she grabbed her hand and headed for a tree with a nice expanse of shade. They both set up their area, spreading a quilt out and taking out plates and plastic utensils.

Faye looked inside the picnic basket. "We packed a lot a food, more than enough for two people." She reached in and retrieved two chicken sandwiches and two bags of potato chips. "Maybe I can give some to Jet and Edward later."

"You should save the food." Joselyn advised, taking a bite from her sandwich. When she swallowed, she spoke again. "You never know when you'll have unexpected guests."

Her mother gave her a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Joselyn smiled innocently. "Absolutely nothing, mother."

And while Faye and Joselyn continued to eat, Spike stood at the front gate of the school, debating whether to go in or just walk away. Part of him couldn't believe he had actually been convinced by a little girl. And technically, he had never promised anything. He owned her nothing. It was more precise to say that _she_ owned him. So he had no reason to be guilty. He had no reason to be here. But he was and even though Spike tried to force himself to turn around and go home, he couldn't.

He frowned to himself, glancing up at the colorful welcome banner. "Not only am I an overly protective father, but I'm also a submissive one too."

Finally making up his mind, Spike crossed the threshold and took in his surroundings. He had just begun looking for Joselyn when his eyes came to rest on a father playfully pursuing his daughter under the shade of the trees while the mother watched. He didn't understand why he was watching this particular family. There were plenty of other families that were made up of a father, mother and a daughter. But the way the father seemed to care about nothing except the capture of his little girl, the way the daughter shrieked in laughter and abandon, and the way the mother looked on with her eyes filled with mirth...

Spike snapped out of his trance once the father had scooped his daughter up, successfully catching her. He quickly averted his eyes to something else when the girl noticed his intense stare. He kept walking, searching, watching, caught up in all the special moments that were being shared between big and small families alike. He was envious of the fathers who were part of their children's lives every second of the day. He was resentful of the mothers who kept their kids to themselves. And he longed to be near the daughters and sons so he could show them and teach them what life was like.

Spike shook his head, attempting in vain to rid himself of his ridiculous musings. "Stop daydreaming." He chastised himself. "It's not going to happen so stop daydreaming."

But he still wanted a family. He wanted one so badly...

"Spike!"

He glanced up and saw Joselyn waving wildly towards him. And seeing her calling for him, greeting him with a bright smile, warmed his heart and made him temporarily forget about what he truly wanted. That is until Faye looked up and their eyes locked. Spike was expecting and prepared for her emerald eyes to suddenly freeze over, for her visage to become one of annoyance. At that point, he wouldn't have been surprised if she actually screamed at him to get lost. So of course, Spike was more than stunned when none of those things occurred. Faye's eyes were not filled with deep animosity but rather, curiosity. And that, sparked hope in him. Maybe Joselyn was right after all.

"Spike," She was standing beside him now. She grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards her picnic area. "Don't worry about a thing, okay? Mom's in a good mood." Joselyn added quietly.

Faye never bothered to look away from Spike as he and her daughter got closer. To any outsider looking in, it appeared that the father had just joined his wife and daughter for lunch. But for the three of them, it was like the awkward meeting of strangers. A heavy silence fell upon them and Faye continued to stare. She couldn't understand why she wouldn't look away.

"Mother," Joselyn snapped her attention away from Spike. "As we all know, you and Mr. Spiegel have already met." She glanced behind her, giving him a sly wink. "He was just walking by when I saw him." She smiled hopefully. "Do you mind if he joined us for lunch?" When Faye remained silent, she started again. "We have plenty of food and I wouldn't want to leave you by yourself-"

"All right,"

Joselyn's smile brightened. "You mean it?"

Actually, Faye had no idea what she was doing. She didn't know whether it would be right or wrong to let Spike say with them. But she was tired today. Tired of being angry and frustrated and pressured by the world. For today, Faye decided mentally, I'll just relax. She allowed herself to return Joselyn's smile.

"I owe him." She said simply. "He took care of you one time if I'm correct. So I should return the favor with lunch."

"Thank you, mom." Joselyn turned to Spike and pointed towards the quilt. "Sit down."

Spike, who had wisely remained silent through their exchange, did as he was told. He made sure to sit across from Faye, giving her as much personal space as possible. Joselyn looked from her father to her mother and back again. Call her naive, but she was hoping that maybe if they sat next to each other, conversed, and confessed their undying love for one another, they could be a family. But she didn't want to get swooped away with her childlike fantasies. In reality, for right now, she knew she would have to take it one step at a time with these two.

"Mom, I'm going to go explore." Joselyn announced. She was already dashing away before Faye could say a word.

But Faye barely even noticed her daughter's quick escape, her full attention was focused on Spike. "Joselyn planned this, didn't she?"

Spike stared, truly lost for words. Mothers and their intuitions. "How did you know?" He finally asked.

"It's natural. You just know." She answered, rummaging through the picnic basket and pulling out a sandwich. Faye smiled. "Chicken salad?"

-

"I've never seen you sulking before." Joselyn commented.

Tobias jumped a little, glanced down, and frowned. "You'd be sulking too if were forced into doing the kissing booth."

She glanced up at the sign. One woolong for one kiss. She nodded. "Ah, I see your point. But you haven't enjoyed yourself a little bit?" When he shook his head she laughed. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"You don't really sound sorry." He accused. "Actually, you sound really happy. Care to tell me why?"

"I'm just in a good mood."

Tobias was quiet for a moment before he smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Compared to last week, you're on cloud nine right now. By the way, are you all right?"

Joselyn rolled her eyes. "Not you too. I'm fine-"

"Are you really?" He inquired solemnly, his smile vanishing. "You're not lying to me are you?"

"No," She murmured. "For some reason, I have trouble lying to you." She smiled again. "But honestly, I'm fine. And if I wasn't, I really wouldn't need to tell you. You'd already know, Tobias."

He nodded in agreement. "Can't argue with you there."

Joselyn hesitated for a second before she spoke. "Have...have you talked to Alessandra?"

Something flickered in Tobias' hazel eyes but was gone before she could place it. "No, not really. I mean, she's called me a few times but I don't usually call her back."

"That's not polite."

He shot her a look. "It wasn't really polite what she did to you either."

Joselyn grinned. "But you're better than that, Tobias. Aren't you?"

He suddenly smirked. "Are you so sure? Trust me, I have a reputation for not being so kind."

She folded her arms across her chest. "I refuse to believe it." Her grin had broadened. "There's no way in this world it could be possible."

"You're so sure of yourself." Tobias stated. He made a shooing motion with his hand. "You need to move along if you're not paying. You're ruining my business."

Joselyn's curiosity was perked. "How much money have you made?"

"Just about one hundred woolongs." He grinned arrogantly. "Some girls were so in love with me, they paid me extra."

She took a step back. "Then I'll leave. I don't want to mess up your lucrative business."

"But before you go, Jos. Donate a woolong."

"Why?"

"It's for our school. All the money we make goes to remodeling, school supplies, classroom equipment, et cetera. You'd be doing a noble deed. Besides, one woolong won't kill you."

"You have a point." Joselyn considered. She reached into her pocket and revealed a woolong. She nodded. "For the good cause."

"Your donation is greatly appreciated, Ms. Valentine." Tobias' smile was gentle as he stepped away from the booth to come stand beside her. "Thank you."

She returned his smile. "You're very welcome-" But Joselyn cut herself off when suddenly, Tobias swooped down and planted a brief kiss on her cheek. It occurred so quickly, she was afraid that she had imagined the whole thing. However, there was nothing remotely romantic about it. The kiss was more of a show of brotherly love than anything. But still, she could feel her cheeks burning, her heart pounding, and her knees buckling.

Joselyn stood there, silent for several moments before she snapped out of her stupor. It was then that she noticed just how intensely Tobias was looking at her. "Don't stare at me like that." Her voice was a hiss but without the bite.

He gave her a genuinely serious look, but to her dismay, his gaze never wavered. "Like what?" His voice was the perfect mix of innocence and teasing.

Joselyn glanced away from him, finding her feet so suddenly interesting too look at. "Like _that._" She emphasized the last word. Abruptly, she looked back up at him, clearly annoyed. "You're really enjoying yourself at my expense, aren't you?"

Tobias chuckled, the serious expression melting away into a mischievous smile at seeing her priceless reaction. "You're blushing. You're tomato red." And he turned quickly away from her, before she could notice his own flushed cheeks. "I'll find you later on, Jos. Enjoy the festival." Then he started walking away from his booth.

"What about your job?" Joselyn cried after him.

"My shift just ended." Tobias replied, smiling to himself.

-

Faye looked up just in time to witness Joselyn being kissed on the cheek by a boy. She waited until she got a better view before she recognized him. He was the same nice boy who had brought Joselyn home after her accident. Tobias, she believed, was his name. Faye was fairly certain other mothers would have been appalled by such audacity but the display did no such thing to her. Even as she watched her daughter turn a considerably darker shade of red, even as she saw the boy look away in embarrassment. Watching them reminded Faye of herself. Even though she never grew up with the privileges of the suburbs, she could feel a tremor of anticipation because she was aware of what Joselyn would endure in only a couple of years.

Faye looked on as Tobias walked away, her mind running amok. See could see it. Obviously not now, but maybe in a few years, something could happen between those two. Whether it be true love or a passionate but temporary relationship, she had a feeling something would happen between them. Maybe something was already there. Or maybe, Faye thought with a smile, I'm just thinking a little too hard about my daughter's future love life.

She pulled her attention away from them and gazed at Spike from the corner of her eye. Ever since Joselyn had left them alone, they had said very little to each other and Faye knew that was her doing. She had promised herself, at least for today, she would abandon her problems and just relax and enjoy. But she had no idea what to say to this man sitting next to her. Whenever Faye stared at him, she always thought of the past. Specifically, the moment Spike kissed her for the first time.

"So? How do you like Ganymede?"

Spike was quiet for a second. "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes,"

He snorted. "Honestly, it's the most boring planet I've ever had the displeasure of living on."

Faye's smile was understanding. "But still...you like it." Her voice held no question.

"Yes, I do. And I've been trying to figure out why that is." He glanced at her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Faye nodded her head, realizing she was trying to convince herself more than Spike. "Stressed, but fine." They fell into an awkward silence once more, waiting for the other to be bold enough to say something. Finally, it was Faye who broke it. "Do you...remember us?" She was already asking before she could stop herself.

Spike gave her a bewildered look, clearly caught off guard. He placed down his sandwich and studied her. She seemed quite serious. "You mean...?"

She nodded, determined to keep her eyes on him. "When we were dating?"

Spike forced a laugh. "You already know the answer to that, Faye." He replied. "All the time, everyday."

She suddenly felt guilty for bringing up this sensitive subject. But what else was she supposed to talk about with him? The weather?

"I never told you." Faye murmured. "Although we didn't date for that long." She smiled wistfully. "I was so happy." She breathed in deeply, her head filling with her memories. "What I felt like when I was with you was barely describable. I felt like...I could do anything, be anything." She stopped herself, not wanting to get carried away. The last thing Faye wanted to do was second guess herself and give Spike ideas. "I never thanked you for it. So I am now. But back when I was eighteen, I would have never dreamed of you being datable."

"Why?" Spike inquired. And he couldn't help himself, he smirked audaciously. "I was out of your league, right?"

He watched her eyes widen, saw her lips curve upwards. "Please, Spike! It was more like the other way around!"

"Are you joking? I was rich and young. I could have had any woman I wanted-"

"But you couldn't have a girl like me, for several reasons, and that killed you." Faye interrupted. "Besides, what I meant was...you were so weird."

His eyebrow arched. "Weird?"

"Well...maybe more quirky."

"Quirky?"

"Yes."

"You could have just said unique."

Faye shook her head. "No, you were quirky then. I mean, normal guys...they just get their girlfriends gifts or something. But you..." When Spike nodded, urging her on, she felt herself blush. "You would have given me the stars if I'd asked you to."

Spike stared into her eyes for a long time before he spoke. "Of all times, why are you saying this now?"

She looked away from him, clearly embarrassed. "I don't know." She kept her gaze on all the other husbands and wives with their children. "I guess as compensation." Faye lowered her voice. "I've been very cold to you and I'm sorry for that." She managed to find the courage to look up at Spike again. "When you suddenly out of the blue showed up on Ganymede, it turned my whole world upside down. I...resented you. I was afraid you had found out that I was pregnant. I thought you were here to claim Joselyn for yourself. I know it's silly, but I have this fear that she will leave me someday, do what I did when I was a teenager or something worst. And all I want is the best for her. I want to provide for her."

Spike said nothing for a while. He was trying to sort through his own thoughts. In his mind, he could see an older Joselyn Valentine, packing her belongings and leaving Faye. And he wouldn't blame his daughter if Faye still continued to take out her anger and frustrations on Joselyn after hours of drinking.

"Is that the reason you never bothered to tell me I had a daughter?" Spike couldn't keep the bite out of his voice. "So that she could hate me and love you?" He was done trying to be civil. He had tried that twice and ended up being completely snubbed by Faye. He wasn't stupid and knew there was too much tension between them for it to be kept bottled up. This conversation was inevitable.

Faye winced softly. She deserved that. "Back then, I thought you wouldn't have cared-"

"Cared?" Spike repeated. "Faye. you knew I would have given you anything and everything. You just said it yourself."

"I didn't think you would after I left Mars without saying anything to you." She responded. "I just convinced myself that you had moved on to other women or gone back to Julia. I wanted to believe that you didn't need that kind of burden. You were twenty-two, Spike. Most men that age are not ready for parenthood, let alone a serious relationship."

"It doesn't matter if I was ready or not. I would have still supported her and you." Spike glanced away from Faye and noticed a father linking the stems of dandelions into the shape of a crown for his awaiting daughter. "You have no idea what it feels like to look at your child and know that you're a complete stranger to them." He felt his anger rise. "Joselyn probably thinks that I'm some kind of cold, selfish man that abandoned her mother when it was actually the other way around."

She lowered her head. "I'm sorry," Faye whispered.

"If you're sorry then let me start over again with her." Spike said. "Please let me be a father to her."

She was silent for a second before she shook head. "I don't think that would be a good-"

"Why not!" And Spike realized his voice had gotten louder. He noticed the brief stares in his direction.

Faye's hands gripped at the quilt beneath her. "I've already told you-"

"That's just your own personal fear, Faye!" He couldn't hold back his fury anymore. "I've been patient about this. I let you do what you wanted, hoping that you would eventually give me the opportunity to spend time with Joselyn. I never took the situation to the courts or the police." He frowned at her. "But I can see you're exactly the same, Faye. You were selfish then and you're selfish now!"

At this point, a handful of families were looking at the pair as their arguing continued to escalate. But Spike no longer cared. The whole world could be watching. He knew he had to get his anger and frustration towards Faye off his chest.

"I am not selfish!" Faye yelled back. "You haven't been here for the past nine years, Spike! I have given up everything for my daughter's happiness!"

"If you're not so selfish then why did you leave me!"

"Stop being so childish! This isn't about you anymore, Spike!"

He smirked coldly. "You're right. It's not about me. It's all about you, Faye." He neared her. "You and your fears. You and your tragic life. You and your daughter. I refuse to feel to sorry for you anymore-!"

"You feel sorry for me! I'm not the one who came after a past lover and started pathetically confessing my love for someone who doesn't care. I'm not the one trying to find every chance to be with a daughter who doesn't even care for you!"

"The reason Joselyn doesn't care about me is because of you, Faye! You infected her mind with all your lies just to have her to yourself!" His eyes narrowed. "You are selfish! You don't have enough money to pay for your daughter's tuition because you're spending it on alcohol! And for what? To feel better? To take your mind away from your second job? But instead, you hit Joselyn! Look at what you've done to her!" Spike stood up, ready to leave. "That's why I feel sorry for you!"

Spike never realized how silent it had become until he heard Faye's soft intake of breath. Her hands had balled into fists, her body was shaking uncontrollably, almost as if she had been punched in the stomach. After a long moment, she eventually looked up at Spike, her eyes watering. Faye tried to speak but couldn't form any words, her voice had deserted her. She had no idea how he had discovered her alcohol problem but for Spike to accuse her of hitting Joselyn? After what she had told him about her childhood? About her mother? After he had seen her scarred back?

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Who...who told I hit my little girl?"

"I-"

"No!" Spike, Faye, and the crowds of onlookers turned to stare at Joselyn who was standing a few feet away. Her face had paled to a ghostly white. "Spike, I should have told you! Mother never, _ever_ touched me! These," She gestured at her body with her hands. "My injures were from students bullying me! Mom didn't have anything to do with it!"

Spike felt all his anger leave him to be replaced with shock and guilt. He was speechless for what seemed like forever. And everyone was staring at him. Some of those looks were scornful or filled with pity. But he'd rather stare at them than at Faye, he was so afraid to look at her. But he did anyway. "Faye-"

But the hard slap to his face silenced him. She too was on her feet, gazing at him with such loathing in her eyes. "I never want to see you again."

"Faye, please-"

"You stay away from my daughter or I'll call the police."

Spike suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "Faye. Please listen to me. I didn't know."

She struggled to get free. "Leave me alone! Let go! I hate you!" Faye began to pound on his chest. "I _hate _you!"

Spike could feel hands on his shoulders, the school's security had come to intervene. "I'm sorry sir, but we need to escort you off the premises."

"Faye! I'm sorry!"

"Get him off me! Get him away from me!"

The two security guards finally pulled Spike away from Faye, steering him towards the entrance gate of the school. And she watched them go until she couldn't anymore. By now, everyone had quietly returned to their activities, muttering to themselves. Faye sunk to her knees and leaned against the trunk of a tree, physically and emotionally drained. How could he? How could Spike-?

"Mama," She looked up to see Joselyn staring down at her. Faye immediately looked away. She had trouble looking into the eyes that reminded her too much of Spike. She was imaging her daughter's stare to be just like his: accusing, angry, disgusted. But when Faye looked up again, there was nothing there but guilt. "One afternoon," Joselyn started. "Spike took me home and we found you unconscious on the floor. I made him promise not to tell anyone because I was afraid that someone might take you away from me." Joselyn bowed her head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize he would assume that."

Despite herself, Faye smiled. She finally felt tears spilling down her face. "I don't deserve you." She reached for her daughter and Joselyn responded quickly, sitting down and leaning her head against her mother's shoulder. Out of habit, Faye began coming her fingers through her daughter's hair. "I don't deserve you at all. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again. _Never_."

-

Spike was seated on one of the many benches in the neighborhood park. His attention was on the children playing happily with their toys or each other. But even though he was staring at them, he really wasn't watching them. His head was filled with muddled thoughts. One week had passed since he had last seen Faye or Joselyn. He touched the side of his face, swearing he could still feel where Faye's had been.

He frowned to himself. "I'm surprised she didn't punch me."

Spike had no idea what had possessed him to accuse Faye of something he had no proof of. And assuming something like that was completely irrational. But he had been angry with her. Part of him wanted her to feel the same way he did. He still considered Faye keeping Joselyn away from him utterly selfish but what could he do? He honestly did want to take legal action, that would just be too complicated to deal with. However, he could not just sit around and do nothing. Now that he knew the truth about Joselyn's injuries, it still didn't change the fact that Faye was an alcoholic. What kind of parent would put that burden on a child?

He tensed up when he realized someone was sitting next to him. He glanced over and was not too surprised when he saw that it was Joselyn. He sighed.

"You know, your mother-"

"I know," She interrupted gently. "But I can't keep away from you. You've grown on me." She was quiet for a moment, listening to the laughter of the children. "I owe you an apology."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I should have said something to you. I can't give you a good reason as to why I kept it a secret. But it never crossed my mind that you would assume mom was responsible for what happened to me. But I guess, if you're looking at it from the outside, it's understandable. I'm sorry, Spike."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I gave you my word and I broke my promise."

It took Joselyn a second to realize what he was talking about. "You were angry. People do and say the most terrible things when they're upset. That's what makes us human. We all make mistakes." She stood up. "I need to get home before my mother starts to worry."

"Will you be all right? I can at least walk you half way there?" Spike offered.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." She started to walk away but stopped and turned to face Spike again. "It's been a week. Why haven't you tried to talk to her? To at least call her?"

He gave her a surprised look. "Joselyn, you were standing right there. Your mother does not want anything to do with me. Even you being here right now is a bad idea. Just get home before she starts looking for you."

Joselyn stood there and for the first time, she was unable to say anything in return. Finally, she slowly nodded her head and pulled her book bag towards her chest, as if trying to protect herself against the harsh reality of the world. Her plan had not turned out the way she wanted it to. She took a step away from Spike but stopped once more when she noticed his eyes were focused on her key chain. She followed his gaze and studied the simple three letters: J.A.V.

"Those are my initials." Joselyn explained.

"What's your middle name?" Spike found himself asking. Even though the idea of it was so far-fetched, he could still feel his heart pounding with anticipation and hope. Maybe...maybe Faye had-

"Audrey,"

Faye's voice was suddenly ringing in his head. He remembered her shy smile, her quick glances. _"If you had a baby, what would you name it?" _

"I don't want to have children, Faye. I don't want a single trace of myself in this whole Solar System." He laughed. "I mean, come on, do I really look like the father type?"

"But if you did, what would name it?"

"I like the name Marie." Spike answered quietly. "And Audrey."

"But if you had one choice, Spike? Which one?"

"...Audrey..."

"Faye named you Audrey?"

Joselyn nodded. "Yes." She sat down beside him again. "A few years ago, I think I was six or seven, my mom talked about my father for first time. I mean, she didn't go into great detail. But she told me he didn't live on Jupiter, that he was very gentle, and that he wanted to me name me Audrey." Joselyn sighed. "After that, she never talked about him again."

Spike stared at Joselyn, completely awed. And then he felt it, possibility surging through him. Maybe there was hope. There had to be something there. If Faye truly hated him, she wouldn't have wasted her time. She wouldn't have considered and actually chosen a name for their daughter that he had liked.

Joselyn looked at him again. "Why haven't you called her?" She inquired again.

Spike shook his head. "I...I don't know."

She stood up and nodded, her mission for the day was accomplished. She attempted to keep her smile at bay. "Neither does she." Joselyn started walking away, waving to him. "I'll see you later, Spike."

He waved back and watched Joselyn leave the park. With new determination, Spike began thinking, planning, and revising. He wouldn't stop until he finally got Faye alone and forced her to talk to him. And he suddenly felt like he was twenty-two again. Arrogant, reckless, and according to Faye, quirky. Back then, he had given her no choice but to fall in love with him. And now, if it was the last thing he did, Spike would make sure she fell in love with him again.

Author's Notes: Phew! Finished! Hands down, this chapter is the longest I have written for this story. Over eighteen thousand words! But it was also the most fun to write. I'm so proud of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. If you all don't know what Faye's second job is already, then you'll find out by chapter five. Also in the next chapter, we have our first Spike and Faye moment! Yeah! Now, the story is going to get more exciting. There's more suspense, more romance, more everything! I'm not sure when the next update will be because now I am starting my freshman year at college. But always, I will make the time and finish this story, now matter what. So keep your eyes open, keep your fingers crossed and I'll update as soon as possible. Until then, see ya!


	5. Like A Whore

**Title: **Chasing Ecstasy

**Author: **Nirvana

**Rating: **R

**Category: **Romance/Tragedy

**Keywords: **Love, Reunion, Coming of Age

**Summary: **AU, (SpikeFaye) Faye shivered when Spike exhaled slowly, deliberately blowing puffs of warm air to her skin. "You know I've been drinking." It was her last defense. She caught him smirking before he murmured, "And I told you I could take advantage of you. I'm surprised you didn't take me seriously."

**Disclaimer: **We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters, they rightfully belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 5-Like A Whore**

In a single week, Joselyn learned more about her mother than she had in her whole lifetime. But there were no confessions, no emotional breakdowns, no stronger bonds formed. If it had been like that, maybe it wouldn't have shaken her foundation and her ideals as much. But all her life, she had placed her mother on an unreachable pedestal. In her eyes, she was perfect. Yet as the week dragged on, her opinion of Faye Valentine started to gradually change.

Her first discovery was of her grandmother, her mother's mother. Faye never bothered to dwell in the family history and like the inquisitive child she was, Joselyn decided to find out on her own through the local library archives. She wouldn't lie, part of her had been hoping for a grandmother who was kindhearted, gentle and loving. The type of grandmother who baked cookies on Saturday afternoons and spoiled her grandchildren rotten with candy and sweet nothings. But Catherine Valentine had been none of those things. After the disappearance of her husband, she became hollow. And Joselyn found it quite heartbreaking when her grandmother inevitably became a suicidal, child-abusing alcoholic.

What Joselyn discovered next was her mother throwing away liquor bottles late in the night. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, she had witnessed her mother trying to quit drinking before. But the first step, she soon learned, was always the hardest for Faye. Her mother would sometimes go through bouts of shaking and headaches when alcohol was beyond her reach. And whether it be a day, a week, or on a rare occasion, a whole month, Faye somehow always lost the war. Joselyn never want to admit the truth to herself. Faye's spirit was broken from seeking solace for her tortured mind in the bottom of bottles. She wanted to believe her mother was stronger than that. But it was at times like these, she wondered what it would be like to have another mother.

But Joselyn soon realized that all people, even Faye Valentine, made mistakes. But she was getting better. She had not given into the temptation of liquor for several weeks and every time she thought of that, her heart would swell with pride. Joselyn was so happy because she believed her mother was now becoming a changed woman. Maybe this was what she had been waiting for, maybe this time she would have the mother she'd always dreamed of. However, all of Joselyn's hopes and fantasies came crashing around her with her final discovery...

Joselyn shifted the basket of clothes in her arms. She watched as Jet took a damp, white sheet to hang on the clothesline. "I don't know what could be taking mom." She glanced behind her shoulder, half hoping her mother would be standing by her side. "She said she was going to be picking me up from here. But she was supposed to be here three hours ago."

"You know how it is with your mother, Joselyn," Jet stated. "She's become a workaholic."

"It's not good for her health," She murmured worriedly. "But the bar is already closed for the day. Where could she be?" Joselyn thought for a moment before a frown settled on her lips. "How could I forget? Must be that second job."

"Could be," Jet mused. "But don't worry yourself about it. She'll get here when she gets here."

Joselyn was unsatisfied with this and decided to take the matter into her own hands. She placed down the laundry basket and looked toward the horizon. The sun was the color of blood. "I'm going home." She folded her arms across her chest. "I mean, it's not like I have to wait here and I've walked to and from the Bebop on my own plenty of times. Right?"

Jet placed the last white linen onto the clothesline before he turned his attention to Joselyn. Out of habit, he suddenly scooped the little girl up and onto his shoulder and smiled to himself when he heard her surprised yelp. "You worry too much. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that you were Faye's mother," He said matter-of-factly. "But if you insist on going home, I can at least walk you there."

She smiled down at him. "I wouldn't want to trouble you." Her grin faded slightly. "Besides, you're leaving tonight, aren't you? More bounty hunting?"

"I'm afraid so. Things have to get paid for somehow." His smile widened. "But I'll be back before you know it."

She placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "You always are, Uncle Jet."

Joselyn took her time going home, watching the sky ease into a midnight color. All the while, her mind was filled with thoughts. Life had been slow to say the least. Get up, get dressed, go to school, come home and blah blah. Usually when she arrived home on days like this, her mother was off to work after she went to sleep and already at the bar before Joselyn was even dressed for school. But today, Faye had promised to meet her at the Bebop, maybe even stop at their beloved ice cream parlor for a spur of the moment treat. So Joselyn couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when Faye never showed up. But maybe Uncle Jet is right, she considered, maybe mother is just held up with some extra work.

As she continued to trek home, Joselyn found herself growing tired by the second. She smiled to herself. Ganymede sometimes had that affect on people, tourists and permanent residents alike. One minute it was a bustling city and in the next, a tranquil, sleepy town. But what Joselyn craved for right now was a nice, quiet dinner and a long night of sleep. It was the first time in weeks that she was blessed with no homework and she wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity. By tomorrow morning, Joselyn hoped to be refreshed and out of her sullen mood.

She walked a few more blocks, rounded a corner and slowed when she noticed the lights on in her house. Joselyn came to full stop, surprised by what she was seeing. If her mother was home, why didn't she at least bother to call the Bebop? She briefly wondered how long Faye had been home and came to the conclusion that she probably just came in. She's probably calling Uncle Jet right now, Joselyn imagined, worrying him to death about her little girl.

With a slight chuckle, she reached into her pocket to get her house key and gasped quietly when the front door open suddenly. Out of instinct, Joselyn took cover behind a trashcan and watched a man slump out of her home. He was tall, muscled and the only indication of his age was his dark hair peppered with silver. At that moment, her heart seized up with fear. What if this man had broken into her house? What if he had hurt Faye? What if-?

"Hold on." A pale hand, which Joselyn recognized as her mother's, fell upon the man's shoulder. She stepped out of the house and even though she was enveloped in shadows, Joselyn could make out her disheveled appearance, a white robe tied tightly around her middle with a smoldering cigarette pressed between her lips. She had always had a slight suspicion that her mother was a smoker, but being the person she was, Joselyn gave her the benefit of the doubt. But she had been proven wrong.

The man shot her a confused look. "What's the matter?"

Joselyn watched as Faye's emerald eyes narrowed slightly. "You're five hundred woolongs short." She removed her hand from his shoulder and held it out in front of her, waiting expectantly. "Remember, it's extra for coming to my home. I don't usually do this but you're loyal."

The man muttered something Joselyn didn't catch. He retrieved the desired amount and placed it in Faye's hand. But instead of letting go, he pulled her forward, pressing the line of her body to his. He smirked. "Come on, Alice. We barely got into it. I wasn't even-"

Faye managed to pull away from him, placing her hand on his chest to keep their bodies completely separated. She smiled arrogantly, blowing puffs of smoke to the chilling night air. "Easy, boy. You know the rules, you get what you pay for." She coyly traced a circle on his chest. "But..." Her voice dropped to a seductive whisper. "I promise to make it worth your while the next time, okay?"

The man seemed satisfied with this, smiled, nodded, and turned to leave. Faye watched him for a second longer before she retreated back into her house, neither of them noticing Joselyn sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall of a nearby building. She never tried to get up because she didn't trust that her legs would support her. She felt sick, angered, disgusted, and shocked all at the same time. Faye Valentine, her mother, a...she couldn't even picture it.

"There has to be a mistake." Joselyn tried to reason with herself. "Maybe I just misunderstood the conversation."

However, she knew she couldn't kid herself. The money, the way the man pleaded with Faye, the way her mother teased him. Joselyn closed her eyes for a second, breathed in and finally got to her feet. She would ignore this, just like she ignored every one of her mother's problems and mistakes. She would march to her room and go to sleep and forget she ever saw this. Everything would be fine.

"Joselyn." Faye was all smiles when her daughter walked in. Joselyn inhaled deeply, confused by the fact that she couldn't smell a bit of cigarette smoke. She tried to keep herself from stiffening up when Faye stooped down to wrap her in an embrace. "I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up today. I was busy with some work."

Joselyn nodded absentmindedly. "I understand."

Her mother touched her cheek. "You always do." She walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door. "And just for being the wonderful daughter that you are, why don't I fix you something for dinner?" Faye smirked knowingly. "Or would you prefer to have take-out? You know, with me and my terrible cooking. Which, by the way, is getting better and better. Edward's been my food critic." When Joselyn did not respond, Faye turned her attention to her. "Honey, what's-?" But she stopped suddenly, her face flooding with worry. "Joselyn, why are you crying?"

At this inquiry, the girl finally had the courage to look into her mother's eyes. All her life, everyday, she had compared this woman to a saint. Joselyn never understood why, but she just did. Maybe because she loved her mother more than her next breath. But it was amazing how love could blind a person from the most obvious of things. Joselyn couldn't get the conversation she heard out of her mind, she couldn't erase the expression of lust clearly written on the man's face, she couldn't believe that Faye had accepted money from him in exchange for-

"Joselyn?" She snapped out of her trance again, touched her face and realized how wet her cheeks were. Faye had already come out of the kitchen and was by her side again. "What's the matter?" She reached out to hold her daughter but Joselyn stepped back, giving herself much needed space. She glanced down at the floor when she caught sight of the confused and hurt look on Faye's features.

"I had a bad day at school," Joselyn lied.

Faye came near and lifted her daughter's chin up. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that." She shook her head. "I'm just stressed. You know, homework and all. It can really get to you."

"If your homework's the trouble, I can help you."

"No, thanks. It's not that bad."

"Are you sure?"

Joselyn nodded vigorously. "Yes."

Faye slowly let her hold on her daughter loosen before she let go. "Okay," She said cautiously, quietly. "Now, about dinner-"

"I'm not hungry."

"But, Joselyn-"

She was already running past her mother, jogging up the stairs. "Goodnight!" And when she reached her room, she slammed and locked the door. Joselyn barely made it to the bed before she started silently crying. Her hands balled into fists, gripping at her bed sheets and her pillows. She wanted to scream and thrash and pound her frustration and anger and sadness away. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real. Her mother...a prostitute?

-

"Like I said before, I used to be a businessman," Spike said, his eyes on the blue sky and the white clouds. It was the first good weather in days and he wanted to enjoy as much of it as possible. "There were always clients to take care of, work to be done, meetings to be arranged." He smirked to himself, traveling through his memories and taking the young girl beside him along for the ride. "But I always let my partners take care of the work, I did the fun stuff."

Joselyn, who laid beside him in the grass, sat up to look into his eyes. She smiled. "So, _you_ were the lazy one?"

Spike winced, placing a hand to his heart. "You've wounded me, my lady," He teased and felt his smile widen when she giggled. "Lazy is such a harsh word. I just appreciated life more. They, my partners, were both workaholics anyway. They liked doing all the hard stuff."

"I can understand that. You made the best of both worlds."

"Exactly." He nodded in approval. "You see, Joselyn, the best way to live is to know how much and how long you can slack off before you have to do the work. Once it's finished, you're free."

She fell back into the grass, threading the green blades between her pale fingers. "So what happened to your partners?"

Spike's smile faded slightly, thinking of Julia's unexpected death and Vicious' disappearance. "We lost touch."

Joselyn rolled her eyes, giving his shoulder a light smack. "Spike!"

"What!"

"What have I told you? Hold on to the friendships you have. It seems that right now, I am your only friend."

Spike smirked again. "You don't seem to mind having my full attention." He looked at her. "Besides, you wouldn't understand. It was so complicated. But when you're older-"

She sighed loudly. "Don't start with that 'when you're older' stuff. Uncle Jet. Edward, and my mom say it all the time. I can't stand it."

"I know you may not like it, Joselyn." Spike's hand landed on her head, ruffling her violet mane. "But you're only nine years old. Don't worry yourself with this old man's problems. Just enjoy what you have now."

She turned away from him, frowning slightly. "Easier said than done," She mumbled. Before Spike could ask, she stood up suddenly, stretching her body. She smiled with anticipation. "Shall we continue?"

He stood up as well. "You seem more enthusiastic now. Why the sudden change?"

Joselyn reached down to touch her toes. "I've been thinking about what you said," She started. "About defending myself and all." She stood straight and stretched an arm across her chest. "And you're right. I should know how to at least generally defend myself. So next time someone decides to hassle me, I can take care of it."

"You haven't told your mother about this, have you?"

"As far as she knows, she thinks I'm at school, finishing an English paper," She beamed. "All right, I'm ready."

"Do you remember what I told you last time we met?"

"Yeah, sure," Joselyn replied hurriedly. "Come on, teach me." Then she added quickly, "Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl."

Spike smiled warmly. "I wouldn't dream of it." He extended his hands out. "All right, come at me."

She blinked wildly. "What?"

"Come at me." His smile became a toothy grin. "Pretend I am someone you despise. Pretend that I've been bothering you. Pushing you, kicking you, teasing you, whatever you want to imagine in your head." His eyebrow arched. "Come at me, attack me."

Joselyn appeared hesitant for a second before she nodded. Then a moment later she was charging towards Spike, not really certain on what she was supposed to be doing. She decided to aim low, for his knees. If she could get him on the ground, the rest, hopefully, would be easier. But just as Joselyn was about to tackle him, she watched Spike languorously step to the side. From that point on, it was a blur. She felt a loose grip on her wrist and then Joselyn was twirling, watching her feet leave the ground and her hair blowing in the wind. It was already over before she even realized what had occurred.

She was now cradled in Spike's arms, gazing at the sun and breathing hard. "What happened?"

He smiled down at her. "My counterattack happened." He placed her down. "You see, when you charged at me, all I did was simply step to the side, grab your wrist, and use your own momentum against you. You would have landed, and quite painfully I might add, on your back if I had decided not to catch you."

Joselyn sulked. "I told you not to go easy on me."

"So you want me to hurt you? In a public park?" After a moment, Spike sighed when Joselyn did not respond. "Just as I thought, you don't remember what I told you."

"Well..."

"Don't lie."

"I..." She played with her hands, her cheeks flushing,

"Joselyn."

"Okay, I don't remember." She was quick to defend herself. "But I just don't understand. I'm sure if you explained it to me again, it would be easier." Joselyn wiggled herself free from Spike, settled herself into an indian sitting position and waited patiently.

"Fine." Spike laid back down in the grass, turning his gaze to the heavens. "Do remember anything?"

"I remember water." He heard the grass rustle as she moved. "You said something about water."

He smiled and nodded. "Correct, Joselyn. Now, what does water do?"

"Umm..."

"It flows," Spike answered pleasantly. "That's the beauty of it. All fighters I've come across," He glanced at her. "That includes you. They all tense up. But the key thing is for you to relax."

"How can you possibly relax when you're fighting? I mean, there's always that bit of anxiety you can't control."

He thought for a minute before answering. "Remember what I told you last week? About how I always got into fights when I was a teenager?" When he saw her smile and nod, he smiled as well. Spike sat up, wrapping an arm around Joselyn's shoulders. "You see, there was this one time, I think back when I was seventeen. This guy was trying to pick a fight with me. Now, I try to avoid all confrontations." He pointed a finger at her. "And you should too. Talk it over first."

"Yes, yes. Go on with the story."

"Okay, so, there I am, in front of crowds of people with this guy who wants to start some trouble. He was a big guy, definitely into some intense weight-training. But do you know what the difference between me and him was?" When Joselyn shook her head, he answered, "I wasn't tense. He was. I was loose and flowing like water. I won that fight by using his excessive force against him. If I wanted to control the flow of power, I had to relax my body in order to," Spike curled his hand into a fist and quickly brought it down to Joselyn's face, stopping only millimeters away and scaring the girl into a fit of giggles. He laughed. "React to any movement that came my way. And by doing that, you become like water."

"Water?" She repeated.

"Yes, water." Spike leaned back into the grass, bringing Joselyn with him. Her head came to rest on the curve of his shoulder. "Water can take on any shape or form. One minute, it's like a stream. Flowing, calm, and placid. And in the next minute, it can come down pounding mercilessly." He gazed down at her. "Do you understand now, Joselyn?"

She took a moment before she nodded her head, suddenly savoring this sweet moment with her father. "Yes," She responded. "Should we continue?"

Spike smiled. "Nah, we'll take it one day at a time. And before you know it, you might be as good as me." He added hastily, "Not that I am suggesting you fight people for a hobby-"

Joselyn grinned, leaning into him more. He smelled of musky cologne and vanilla coffee. "I know what you meant, daddy dear."

The pair settled into a comfortable silence as they gazed at the sky and listened to the laughter of children and adults. If Joselyn concentrated hard enough, focused just on him, she could hear Spike breathing and hear his heart beat slowly. She relished in moments like this. It always calmed her down.

For the past few weeks, they had been meeting secretly. The same thing always happened though. Spike would attempt to teach her how to defend herself and Joselyn would slowly get better. But most of the time, he would tell her stories of his past and she'd quietly listen, soaking up every little detail, letting her mind run amok, envisioning her father as a happy, young man.

It was the only time during the week she got the chance to be this close to her father. And as of late, she had been depending on him ever since she'd stumbled upon her mother's secret. She always waited in anticipation for the stories of his past. She always dreamed that he would never leave her side when they spoke of the future. Just being near him felt so right.

Spike broke the silence. "Do you feel any stronger?"

"Honestly, no. But we've only been doing this for four weeks."

"Good, you're not supposed to feel stronger. Well, at least, not physically. It's supposed to be mentally." He rested his chin against the top of her head. "We can increase the training if you want."

"If it's all right with you, since you suggested it."

Spike smiled. "Believe me, I have all the time in the world for you." He thought for a second. "Okay, we'll meet three times a week now. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Right after you're done with school. How does that sound?"

Joselyn grinned. "Perfect." She felt herself go up and down as Spike's chest rose and fell with each breath he took. She was being lulled off to sleep by the simple rhythm of his breathing. But she was taken away from slumber's embrace when her father spoke again.

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"I've told you almost everything about myself, but I don't know a single thing about you. Why is that?"

Her grin broadened. "You never asked, Spike." She glanced up at him, her face becoming solemn. "Are you sure you want to know the truth?" Her eyes widened for a dramatic effect. "_Everything_?"

"Everything?" Spike echoed. "It sounds like someone has secrets."

"Maybe I do. Don't underestimate me because of my age. It ain't nothing but a number anyway. I could be a bounty hunter."

"A bounty hunter? That sounds dangerous."

"Not for me. I know how to take care of myself. But I could be a world-famous doctor, saving lives everyday and giving the sick hope. Or maybe even a magician, wowing people with my amazing feats of deception and illusion."

Spike laughed out loud. "Come on, no more suspense. Tell me about yourself."

Joselyn pulled away from him as she sat up, smiling shyly to herself. She was quiet for a second, unsure of how or where she was supposed to begin. She finally decided on starting small but saying whatever came to mind. "My favorite color is blue," She admitted, looking away from him and at the grass. "I love to eat my mom's chicken salad sandwiches and blueberry muffins because those are the only things she's good at cooking. I can't stand math and I'm allergic to peanut butter." She hesitated for a few moments, her smile fading as she became more serious. "My biggest fear is being abandoned. I've never left Ganymede before and my greatest wish is to see my mother happy. I've jumped three grades in school and all my peers are at least three years older than me."

Joselyn hugged her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "I like to say that I'm mature, that I'm grown up. But my Uncle Jet sometimes reads to me or my mother sings lullabies before I go to sleep at night. I wish I had a little brother and sometimes, I'm a little too curious for my own good." She knew Spike was about to speak but she beat him to it. "I've got one more."

Slowly, gingerly, Joselyn managed to find Spike's hand and grasped it. She didn't dare look at him for his reaction. Even if it was only one time, even if it was for just one second, she still wanted to know what it felt like to hold her father's hand. "And..." She swallowed hard, finding her voice again but feeling her eyes tear up slightly. "And...I don't know if you'll understand what I mean but I miss you. Even when you're standing right next to me, I miss you."

For a long moment, Spike said nothing. Joselyn's irrational side was telling her that he wouldn't try to understand what she meant. She was afraid he would laugh at her, taunt her about her childish confessions. But in actuality, he did none of those things. She never saw the expression on his face but knew that he was smiling by the way he brought her into his arms. He gently raked his fingers through her hair, touched her face with his hands, kissed her forehead, and held her to him so tightly that Joselyn felt like he would never let her go. It was bittersweet. Even though Joselyn was so happy, she was sad at the same time. Why did she feel like this would be the very last time her father would embrace her like this? It wasn't long before the tears came.

He felt her trembling, felt her grip at him for dear life and he believed she was about to come apart. "Joselyn," Was the only thing Spike whispered and for her, it was more than enough.

-

The week carried on, one day becoming the next. Blurring together to the point that Spike had no idea if it was tomorrow or whether he was reliving yesterday. But that was the least of his concerns now. His main focus was on finding Faye. For any person on the outside looking in, they would have classified his behavior as down right stalking. But Spike didn't see it that way. Compared to Mars, Ganymede was so small and it was sometimes too easy to follow Faye's patterns and daily whereabouts.

Her routine was normal. She'd get up, go to her bar, take a break or two, close the bar, and go home. But what frustrated and puzzled him were her frequent visits to other homes during the night. His following could only take him so far and his imagination had to fill in the rest. The problem was Spike had a tendency to let his thoughts run amok. There could be a number of possibilities as to why Faye was dropping by other homes but he couldn't think of any logical reason. Or maybe he wouldn't allow himself to.

"You look exhausted," Jet commented, strolling out of the kitchen. He sat at across from Spike, handing him a mug of steaming coffee. "Are you working late nights?"

"Something like that." He took a long sip of his coffee, the drink lulling him off to sleep more than waking him up. "How's the bounty hunting going?"

"You know, the usual. Small fires everywhere and then the one big bounty once in a blue moon," Jet shrugged. "Maybe I should quit and get a new job."

"Nah, this fits you," Spike disagreed. He smirked suddenly. "Maybe one day, I can help you catch some bounties."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You?"

"Why not? I have a ship, you've seen it. And you know my Swordfish is fast."

Jet chuckled. "That'd be hilarious. You and I bounty hunters, traveling the solar system. It'd be a mess." He shook his head, a wistful look coming to his eyes. "You know, Faye used to be a bounty hunter. Caught one bounty head worth fifty million woolongs when she was younger."

Spike smiled. "And the weird thing is, I can actually picture her doing this for a living."

They both shared a laugh before Jet said, "So what brings you to the Bebop, Spike? It's been a while since you've been here last."

"Yeah, well..." He trailed off, cleared his throat, and started again. "I was wondering about Faye. A couple of weeks ago, Joselyn told me that her mother had a second job, I was wondering if you knew what it was."

"Not a clue," Jet replied. "And I try not to butt into her personal life now. If Faye really wanted to say something, she'd say it."

"Is she usually the type to keep secrets?"

"Depends on the secret."

Spike was quiet for a moment before he inquired, "But why would she want to keep it a secret? I mean, what kind of job could be so shameful?"

Jet said nothing at first. But when he did reply, it wasn't the answer Spike wanted to hear. "You're thinking too hard into this. I trust Faye. I know she wouldn't do anything that would be...self-degrading. She's better than that. And even if she was..." He shook his head, silently deciding not to go any further. He smiled. "Faye always gets herself into trouble. But she always comes out of it all right. She's fine." When Spike said nothing, Jet's smile faded. "I know you're worried about her and Joselyn but I promise you, Faye is a good mother. She'd sooner die than let anything happen to her daughter."

Spike was half tempted to tell Jet that Faye wasn't as perfect as she seemed. That Faye was an alcoholic and Joselyn spent most of her afternoons taking care of her when she passed out. That, in his opinion, he was a better suited parent for his daughter. But Spike kept his thoughts to himself and put on a fake smile.

"You're right," He answered, taking another long sip of his coffee. "Maybe I'm just thinking a little too hard. Faye's job might probably be at the amusement park or something. I'd be embarrassed too if that was the case."

"Why don't you head home and get some sleep?" Jet suggested. Then an idea came to him. "Or, if you're not tired anymore, you can head to the northeast part of the city. There's a few clubs down there. You're into jazz, right?" Spike nodded and Jet grinned. "There's one nightclub down there that plays some really good jazz music. Why don't you check it out?"

Spike finished the rest of his coffee before he stood up, stretching. "You know, I think I just might do that."

And he left the Bebop, just as confused about Faye's whereabouts as before. He decided to take Jet's offer and headed toward the city's vicinity of clubs and bars. Unlike the other suburban parts of Ganymede, this place was pulsing with bustle and commotion. He was blinded by the bright, flashy signs of dance clubs and felt the bass of their varying music down to his very bones. There were long, winding lines of adults, mostly college kids, waiting anxiously in their most eye-catching clothes.

But his attention strayed away from the young adults looking for a good time to the women stalking around lampposts and sidewalk curbs. Spike focused his attention on one in particular. She was a brunette with dark eyes, her body thin from years of possible starvation. She was strutting towards the passenger side of a waiting convertible, a burning cigarette pressed between her ruby lips and her shimmering gold dress nowhere near her knees. It wasn't long before she was inside the car. It pulled away from the curb and drove away into the night.

Spike was no stranger to prostitutes. They were always in his company before he met Julia, after Faye left him, and after Julia's sudden death. It was quick, convenient, and uncomplicated. Back then, he had felt it was the only way to take care of his physical need without doing it himself.

Another girl caught his eye, a blond haired, blued woman with the body shape of an hourglass. She was dressed simply, but her clothes were tight-fitting, letting any potential customer know what she had. She smiled coyly, ready to make her way toward him. But Spike looked away and turned his eyes to something else: a strip club.

He hesitated for a moment, glancing over his shoulder and half-expecting someone hw knew to catch him. But there was no one he recognized. Spike stood there for a second longer before he stepped inside the club. It was shrouded in near darkness, except for the dim lights coming from the bar and the stage light directed on the current girl onstage. He didn't bother to see who it was, he headed straight for the bar.

"What would you like?" He gave the bartender a surprised look, realizing it was a woman. For some reason, he had been expecting a man. He could barely make out her face in the little light there was.

"Just water," He replied. A glass was quickly set in front of him and after he thanked her, Spike turned his gaze to his surroundings. The club was fairly crowded, of course with an only male audience in attendance. But it was different from other nightclubs he had been to. There were no catcalls, cheers, or obscenities thrown at the strippers. Everyone quietly watched as the woman on stage danced to a slow song, seemingly fixated on her movements. It wouldn't even be fair to call her a stripper. Yes, she was in skimpy clothing but she had made no attempt to remove them. "What kind of strip club is this?"

"This isn't a strip club," The bartender had answered. Spike turned to her again. "All the employees here are not strippers, just personnel."

"Then what do they do?"

Even through the darkness, he could see her smile slightly. "All the girls do is dance. You would have thought an establishment like this might go out of business but," She gestured towards the crowd. "We have kept some very interested customers."

"I wonder why that is?"

"It probably has to do with that unattainable thing," She answered idly. "Most men I've come across lust after women they can't have, for one reason or another. That's why this place was created. I like to believe our place is a lot more sophisticated than your average strip club. Wouldn't you agree?"

Spike nodded. "I guess it is." He glanced behind him as the music ended and the room filled with applause. The woman on stage smiled, bowed, and disappeared behind a curtain.

"I think you'll like the next girl," The bartender commented. "That's why everyone else is here."

He was suddenly curious. "Who-?" But Spike cut himself off when none other than Faye pushed the curtain aside and stepped onto the stage. She was dressed elegantly. She had chosen a black, thin-strapped material that clung to every curve of her body, leaving little to the imagination. But she was able to move easily, thanks to the long slits at the sides that showed off her pale legs. And even though it was something she didn't do, Faye had opted to pile her violet hair up into a loose bun. As she moved around, the club filled with loud, appreciative cheers from the men and Spike caught the tiny smirk that passed over her lips before her expression was impassive once more.

The applause finally died down as Faye stepped towards the middle of the stage, leaning her body against a pole. Spike watched, eyes wide with disbelief as another song began to play. Like the previous one, it was slow. She placed a hand against her cheek and leisurely let her fingertips pass down her chin, her neck, the valley of her breasts, and her stomach before finally coming to rest against her hip. She swayed back and forth, letting the beat of the music move her as she closed her eyes and reached for the pole. Faye turned, swung her leg around the pole. She gradually leaned backwards, letting her head roll back while deliberately rocking her hips against-

"My, my. You are enjoying yourself."

Spike snapped out of his stupor and glanced at the bartender. "What?"

"I don't blame you for fantasizing. She's definitely gorgeous."

He wanted defend himself, he really did. But Spike remained silent, giving into to his temptation again without a struggle. How could he not fall for Faye again? After nine years, she had gotten even more attractive. Now he understood the whole unattainable thing the bartender had explained to him. Having Faye that close, dressed like _that_, with other men looking at her the same way he was, having the same inappropriate thoughts that he was, drove him insane with jealousy. It angered him to no end that he couldn't have her to himself.

Spike was distracted from his thoughts when he noticed Faye on the stage floor, her hair loose from its bun and her fingers running up and down her legs. His eyes darted to the men gawking at her. He was actually considering jumping on stage and stopping the whole performance. He knew every single person in this club was having at least one lecherous thought about _his_ Faye.

"There's something you can do," The bartender cooed to him, busying herself with wiping the tabletop. "If you want to see her...privately."

Spike jumped at the opportunity. "What?"

"Request a personal show. That is, if you have the money."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick stack of woolongs. "Money is not an issue for me. What do I need to do?"

"You might have to wait," She replied. "There's a long request list to see her and-" She stopped when Spike pulled out another stack of woolongs, gazing at her hard. She smiled brightly. "Let me see what I can do." Then she stepped away from him and the bar and made her way to the back room.

While she was away, Spike kept his attention on nothing expect Faye. He knew he still loved her. He knew he still wanted her in every way possible. He just never realized how _badly _he wanted her until now. Probably for the millionth time, Spike's mind began to wander back to the last time Faye had given herself to him. He was fairly certain her skin was just as soft and that her emerald eyes darkened when-

"All right, you're all taken care of." The bartender had returned. She placed her hand out expectantly and Spike handed her the money.

"What am I supposed to do?" He inquired.

"You'll go to the back of the club and go to the first room on your right. Once you're there, there will be three costumes. You choose which one you'd like for her to wear. She'll explain the rest."

Spike could not help but smirk a little, his heart pounding with anticipation. "Thank you."

The bartender shrugged. "Trust me, it was no problem." She smiled. "Enjoy."

He heard the booming applause and watched as several men stood up when Faye had finally finished. She bowed down, stood again and Spike couldn't help but notice how flushed her body was. Then she was gone and the loud clapping finally died down to a light pattering as another girl took Faye's place.

Spike knew that was his cue and headed for the back of the club, trying to keep himself from running. He did as the bartender instructed and entered the first room on the right. Every possible space in the room was covered in a dark-colored velvet. In the middle of the room, there was a stage accompanied with a pole for the performer, and a chair for the single-person audience. Besides that, there was no other furniture in the room. Spike reasoned, for the money that people paid, the idea was to have the customer's undivided attention on the dancer.

As he had expected, the three outfits lay waiting for the customer to choose from. He looked at each one but knew he had already decided on the third one. He remembered Faye wearing that same outfit nine years ago. A tight, yellow top with matching short shorts, pantyhose and white boots. She had been furious that day, barging into his office, interrupting his very important meeting, and causing a raucous of rumors to boot. Spike smiled. He never told her how much he had liked that outfit. Especially the suspenders.

He went towards the door, dimming the lights until he could barely see in front of him. He decided to sit in the farthest corner from the small stage, hoping Faye wouldn't realize who he was. If that happened...he honestly didn't want to think about it. Once he believed everything was ready, Spike took a seat at his designated spot and waited. It wasn't long before the door creaked open and Faye strolled in with nothing but a robe on. Her eyes scanned the room for a moment before they landed on him. But she didn't seem to recognize him. Spike mentally sighed in relief.

She smiled slightly. "Hello, stranger."

Spike covered his mouth with his hand, effectively muffling his voice. "Hello...I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Alice."

Spike raised both eyebrows. Alice? Like Poker Alice? He smiled to himself as he thought of Faye's pervious job back on Mars. "Pleasure to meet you, Alice." He was silent for a second before he spoke up. "I saw you on stage. You were...incredible."

"Thank you." Faye stepped into the room, revealing in her hands a liquor bottle and a small shot glass.

"Should you be drinking?" Spike inquired innocently.

"I don't know. Should I not be?"

He couldn't keep the smirk out of his voice. "Well, it's up to you. But I could take advantage of you, Alice."

She was unfazed by his statement. "I wouldn't try that if I were you," She advised quietly. "There are cameras everywhere." Faye knew she was lying through her teeth, but her boss had told her to say it. And it always worked. The men kept their hands to themselves and just watched the employees dance. She unscrewed the cap to the bottle, helping herself to a glass. It was gone in no time and she was quickly pouring herself another shot. "Hold on, let me just finish this and we can start." Faye closed the door behind her. "In the meantime, why don't we make polite conversation?" She reached for the light switch.

"Wait," Spike called out quickly, still muffling his voice. "I want the lights low."

She fixed him with a mildly curious look before she shrugged. "Whatever, it's your money." She went to the stage and sat down. "So, what brings you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"The men that come to this club always have a reason," Faye answered. "A lover they can't get over, a divorce from their wife, a bachelor's last night of freedom and so on. What's your reason?"

Spike could have given her a vague answer, but decided to be honest. "A lover I can't over."

She seemed suddenly interested. "Really? Why not?"

"I'm in love with her."

"I've heard that one before," Faye replied, her interest gone as quickly as it came. "All men sing the same old tune. There must have been something you did wrong to upset her."

"That's the thing. I didn't do anything. And if I did, I don't know what. But regardless of that, I've apologized, I've pleaded, I've begged, and she still does not want to take me back." She fixed him with a suspicious look. In response, Spike chuckled slightly. "You don't have to believe me but I do love her. Maybe...just to the brink of obsession." He glanced away from Faye, feeling himself become hot with embarrassment. "I'm willing to give her anything she wants but she still refuses me."

Faye snorted, a mix of amusement and pity in her tone. "And you seem like such a nice man. What a bitch."

Spike smirked behind his hand. "Yes, she can be sometimes. But...I think it adds to her appeal."

She finished her last shot, nodding. "To each his own."

"What about you?" Spike inquired.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You didn't expect me to tell you all that personal information without some compensation."

Faye smirked. "The reason I asked is because I can't see you. You could tell me anything you wanted but I can't see your face so it really doesn't matter. And second, your compensation is having me entertain you for an hour." Her smirk faded slightly. "But if you must know something, I'm in it for the money. They pay me well and I'm in a bit of financial trouble." Before Spike could make a remark, Faye stood up, silently ending that line of conversation. "First things first. The rules. One, you are _not _allowed to touch me. Two, I can touch you. Three, you have one hour with me and if you want another turn, you must wait or come back another time." She held up her hands. "Any questions?"

A thought suddenly came to Spike. There were so many layers to this woman that sometimes, he couldn't believe it was her. It was strange how Faye acted now and how she acted around him, Joselyn, and everyone else. Finally, Spike shook his head. "No questions."

She nodded. "Good." Then she turned to glance down at the outfits. "Which outfit did you choose?"

"Number three."

"Ah, number three. A very wise choice. This one is very popular with the men." She picked up the clothing and headed for the door. "Give me a second."

"Take your time."

As soon as the door closed behind her, Spike let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was caught between anxiety and excitement. But despite himself, Spike smiled. This plan was working better than he'd thought. Faye hadn't recognized him or his voice and just as long as she didn't, he could go along with this charade. He patiently waited for her to return and when she did, Spike couldn't help but stare. Faye kept her attention focused on him as she slowly walked in, a portable stereo system in her hand and a smirk curving her lips.

While she set up the stereo, Faye's rational side was screaming at her to not trust this guy. What man in the world sat and hid in a corner like that ? All right, many men did that but still, it didn't sit well with her. Plus, she had heard stories from her other co-workers, about men who ended up raping their requested dancers. But instead of taking the matter to the police, the dancers would just keep quiet. But on the other hand, Faye's irrational side was telling her to relax. Even though she couldn't make out his face, only the outline of his body, she found the mystery quite exhilarating. Or maybe it was the alcohol talking to her. If anything else, she liked his voice. It was smooth, deep, almost achingly familiar.

"All right, let's get started." She hit the play button. Soon, soft music filled the room. Just like the previous song Faye had danced to onstage, it was slow and rhythmic. The only difference was a woman singing in a language that Spike couldn't recognize. But overall, the song was relaxing. He leaned back into his chair, making himself comfortable as Faye stepped onto the small stage, never letting her eyes leave his face.

She didn't get into dancing immediately. Instead, Faye slowly rounded the pole a few times, adding more strut into her walk with each stride. "So stranger," She called out after awhile. "You said you wanted to know something about me."

"Only if you're comfortable with telling me."

Faye smiled. "Would you believe me if I told you I used to be a bounty hunter?" She gestured towards her clothing. "I used to wear this same outfit every time I went for a bounty head."

"I can see that," Spike replied. "You would have caught my attention."

"It was easy to catch a man's attention, regardless of what I was wearing." She grasped the pole with her leg, letting her hips move against it. "Bounty hunting was fun. I always went after bad men like you."

"Like me? You think I'm bad?"

Faye eventually moved away from the pole, settling for the stage again. "Not necessarily bad. Just mysterious. And you can't really blame me for thinking that way." She moved in intervals, one minute she was on the floor, hands on herself, and in the next minute, she was up and about, moving her hips in a way that Spike didn't realize was humanely possible. Faye smiled after a while. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, very much but..."

"But what?"

Spike decided to take a risk. "You could make it better for me."

"How?" Faye stepped off the stage. "You might as well tell me what you want. You know, so you can get your money's worth and all."

Spike knew what he wanted but was afraid that Faye would be offended by his request. But she was right. It was his money and he could ask for anything he wanted. Finally making his choice, the thin brunette filled his thoughts as he made his request. "Those girls," He started carefully. "That stand outside on the sidewalks, calling to cars..." He trailed off, knowing Faye knew what he meant.

She stopped dancing and stared him, her face blank. He wants me to act like a whore, Faye realized in numb shock. She knew her other co-workers had gotten that request before. It was really nothing original. But Faye liked to believe she had standards, that she had some integrity. Yet she didn't know why she didn't yell at him. She didn't understand why she couldn't be angry with him for making such a request. _Maybe_, her mind called to her coldly, _maybe because it's the truth_. Faye knew that she was no saint. Sometimes, especially when she was younger, her life took the most undignified, self-degrading turns and during those times, all she could do was swallow her pride, hold back her tears, and keep going. But she wasn't being _forced_ to do this, so why couldn't she say no?

Against her better judgment, Faye slowly approached Spike and stopped when she knew he could feel the heat coming off her skin. "I'll be whatever you want me to be," She promised him.

"Alice." Spike's voice was gentle. He regretted his decision. "You don't have to. I apologize. I'm sorry that I asked. You-"

"It's okay," Faye interrupted him. "You're the customer. For the most part, whatever you say goes. If that's what you want, that's what you'll get." She smiled to lighten the mood. "But you're lucky though. If I hadn't had those shots I would have said no."

Slowly, gingerly, she started to move again. It took a few minutes to get back into the mood due to the awkwardness. But once she did, she knew she had Spike wrapped around her finger. For most of her life, she had watched prostitutes. And on a few occasions, been around them for long periods of time. And every time she was, Faye watched and always learned. Whores were all about touching, coy looks, and sweet words. They tempted and they seduced. So Faye touched Spike. She caressed his face, raked her fingernails through his hair, and let her hands run down his chest and stomach. She graced Spike with her most seductive stares and whispered in his ear. And as she danced and twirled and Spike watched her with eyes glazed with lust, Faye knew, deep down in her heart, she really wasn't playing pretend.

Faye knew from the moment she walked into the room, this man wanted to have her. The way his eyes burned in the darkness when he stared at her was proof enough. He knew the rules, Faye had personally made sure he was aware of his boundaries. But he still tried to be subtle. On the first attempt, she saw his hand reach out but drop to his side when her fingers crept under his shirt. On the second try, his palm brushed against her inner leg. It could have been an accident and both of them played it off as such. But Faye couldn't help but notice what that single touch did to her. Then finally, the third try, Spike gave up on trying to be discreet. But Faye was quicker and instead of moving away, she took his hand into hers. She gave him an amused look but did not bother to keep the bite out of her tone.

"You know the rules. No-"

But Spike cut her off. He reached up and snaked his arm around her waist, bringing her down into his lap. Faye didn't bother to stop him but it didn't stop her from clamming up into stillness. And there the two stayed for what seemed like forever, Faye in Spike's lap, his arm around her middle, and their hands entwined. As the minutes dragged by, she started to notice things. The way his fingertips scraped gently against her skin. The way her body went completely limp when he brushed his lips against her ear. The way his body only seemed to press harder into hers when he moved his weight in the slightest.

Faye's heart started hammering against her chest and she knew Spike could hear it too. Despite the situation, she realized she was smiling. Faye knew it had been quite some time since she had been with a man like this. She had never been a fan of one-night stands but maybe, just this once...

She shivered when he exhaled slowly, deliberately blowing puffs of warm air to her skin. "You know I've been drinking." It was her last defense.

Faye could have sworn she caught him smirking. "And I told you I could take advantage of you. I'm surprised you didn't take me seriously." His hand pressed against her back, bringing their chests together. "Rock," He demanded quietly.

She still attempted to resist. "There are cameras everywhere. You know you're not supposed to touch me," Faye protested in vain. "You're not supposed to-" She hissed softly when Spike trailed butterfly kisses down her neck, leaving a trail of heat in his wake. By then, Faye knew her body had already betrayed her. She weakly attempted to pull away but he was too strong. He managed to pull her closer, his grip on her waist becoming almost painfully tight.

"Rock," Spike demanded again, his voice was raspy, he was breathing hard.

"But-" And then he kissed her and Faye felt like she was drowning. She wanted to breathe, wanted to scream and push him away from her. But the startling warmth she felt as he filled her with the heat and intensity of his kiss left her completely breathless and slowly unwilling to fight. It has been so long, Faye realized, just this once and no more. Just this once. And after a moment, she welcomed, daringly tasted, met, and matched his kiss with her own.

Spike's hands moved away from her waist, stroking the length of her body, bringing his hips up to hers to make sure she felt what she did to him. Faye wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his erratic pulse while she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She sighed when his fingers brushed against her thighs, his lips trailing down her throat. Faye managed to push his shirt and his coat of his shoulders, hearing them hit the floor. She made Spike lean back into the chair before kissing him deeply. But Faye didn't fight back when Spike took control of the kiss, gently plundering her mouth in time with each hard thrust of his hips against hers. Faye reluctantly broke it a few moments later, kissing and biting her way down his chest. She smiled to herself when she was rewarded with a soft moan.

Spike's fingers dragged upwards, bringing Faye away from his chest. They stared at each other for a moment before Spike slid his hands down, stopping at the only button holding her bodice together. Faye continued to gaze at him, feeling a familiar heat swirl in her abdomen before spreading throughout her limbs. She nodded silently, giving him permission. Spike only hesitated for a second before he undid the button and felt her top come loose.

Faye easily shrugged out of the top, baring her breasts to him and waiting. But she was confused when she did not feel his fingers on her. After several more seconds passed and nothing happened, her face became flushed with embarrassment. Then a thought came to her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure about this. I was just lying when I said there were cameras in here. We just say that to scare customers."

But Spike made no movement, he only stared. Faye was perfect, beautiful, there was no doubt about that. And he wanted her, he wanted her so _badly_. But he couldn't bring himself to go any farther. If he wanted this to happen, he wanted Faye to know who he was. He wanted her to be completely willing to him and he to her. But right now was not time or the place.

Spike smiled sadly, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her. "I'm sorry."

Faye glanced down at him. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" He glanced up at her and she was finally able to really see his eyes. His mismatched eyes.

"I'm sorry, Faye." And just like he had hoped, she froze up before roughly pulling herself away from him.

She covered her exposed chest with her arms, grabbing her top and fixing Spike with a narrowed glare. "Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?"

"Faye," Spike said again and he watched as her eyes widened in utter shock.

"Spike...?" Several emotions chased each other across her face. Anger, sadness, surprise, humiliation. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, both unable to verbalize something to say to the other. Faye eventually took a step back before she dashed out of the room. Spike was quick to follow her. But when he stepped out of the room, Faye was gone. His gaze went to the ends of the halls but he saw no sign of her.

"Faye!" He was ready to check the other rooms but suddenly, a flood of young women, most likely the dancers, stepped into the back of the club. He searched for her within the crowd, hoping to spot her purple mane or catch a glimpse of her green eyes. But as the crowd of women slowly weaned down, Spike gave up any chance of finding Faye.

-

Faye ran for as long and as hard as her legs could stand, never bothering to glance back to see if she was being followed. She didn't stop until her legs became numb and her breath burned in her chest. She fell forward, throwing her weight onto a wall and ducking into an alleyway. She breathed hard, trying to control her hurried heartbeats while at the same time, trying to keep her thoughts from wandering to a certain man. Then the laughter came. Long, hard, almost shrieking gasps of laughter that erupted from her mouth and reached the very rooftops of the buildings surrounding her.

Faye had forgotten what Spike's hands felt like on her. She had forgotten what his kisses were like. But most importantly, she had forgotten about what it felt like to look into his eyes. She had believed she had long since buried her feelings for him. But now she knew she was completely wrong. After nine years, the only thing she had accomplished was ignoring her feelings until tonight. The realization of it seemed so funny to her. She wanted him. Shameful and horrid as it may be, Faye knew she still wanted him. After all this time and all these years. Gradually, her laughter died down into a heavy silence.

Any man, at this point, would have given up. Spike included, even though he was very persistent. Faye had made herself clear on several occasions. She didn't want to see him, hear from him, and she especially wanted him away from Joselyn. But now it was different. If Faye knew Spike well, his mind was racing just as fast as hers was. Touching him, holding him kissing him, and he doing the same to her. No, having that little bit had fueled him. Now, Spike was too far gone to be stopped or helped. He loved her. He really loved her and he had no intention of giving up until she was his. Faye had never admitted it to herself until this moment but sometimes, she felt almost...almost seduced by him. He seemed too good to be true.

She didn't move from that spot for a long time. But when she did, Faye was in no hurry to get home. It was still late, hours before the sun rose and she was expecting her daughter to be fast asleep. She didn't bother to hail down for a taxi and instead, walked the long distance from the city limits to her suburban neighborhood. Unlike the city, the homes around here were dark and quiet. Just like the people, the shops and stores closed and opened early.

Faye eventually made it to her house, tired and more than ready for sleep. But she was still cautious when she unlocked the door, pushed it open, and stepped inside. She pressed her hand against the wall, searching blindly for the light switch. When she found it, the living room became flooded with soft light.

Faye glanced down at herself, specifically at what she was wearing: her tight, yellow top and short shorts. She hadn't bothered to change for obvious reasons. But now, stepping into her own home, dressed like this, made her feel even more filthy. Maybe a bath will help, Faye thought to herself, baths always make me feel better.

She heard a slight movement coming from the living room and glanced up. Faye was surprised and devastated when she came face to face with a wide awake Joselyn. She was seated in a chair in the corner of the living room, a blanket wrapped snugly around her shoulders and a steaming mug in her hands. She glanced at the clock, placed down the mug, and settled her gaze on Faye. Or rather, on what Faye was wearing. She watched as her mother quickly wrapped her coat around her body, clearly embarrassed at being seen like this.

"I was worried," Joselyn explained quietly. "Usually, you're back at two in the morning, not four. So I decided to wait for you." Joselyn nodded her head, almost as if she was talking to herself. There was relief in her voice but it was short-lived. "But I'll admit, I was curious too. I wondered, what's the big secret? Why can't I know what my mother's second job is? What is she hiding from everyone? Now...now I see." And she tried to fight it but she couldn't., her eyes began to water.

"Joselyn-"

"And all this time, I thought it was something silly. Like working at the amusement park or walking dogs or cleaning cars or being a chauffer. I mean, I would keep it a secret too if I had that kind of job." Joselyn smiled but it was forced. Finally, the tears began streaming down her face. "But you see, that's what I get for being nine. I'm naive. I think inside of this box and I know I won't be able to get out of it until someone shows me. Until I'm older."

Faye took a step forward. "Listen to me, Joselyn. There is so much you don't understand-!"

"I thought you were better than that!" Joselyn voice cracked as she yelled. She covered her face with her hands for a moment before she looked up again. "I know we don't have money and I know that's my fault. You want the best for me and that's understandable but still...why this? _Why_!" Faye moved towards her but Joselyn jumped out of her seat and moved as far away from her mother as possible. She glared accusingly at Faye. "And don't think I don't know why you didn't pick me up from Uncle Jet's this week. I saw you...with some man...he was giving you money. And the way you touched him." Joselyn began to sob. "And I-I tried to con-convince myself th-that it wasn't possible. _My-my _mother would ne-never do that! _Never!_"

Faye glanced down at the floor, no longer able to stare her daughter in the eyes. "Please forgive me. But you don't understand-"

"I understand!" Joselyn shrieked. "You're a prostitute! What I don't understand is why you didn't ask Uncle Jet for money if that's what you needed. Why didn't you ask anyone? Why didn't you ask Spike?"

"Joselyn, don't bring him into this. He has nothing to do with this."

"He has everything to do with this! It would have been better. It would have been right if you had just given him a chance! He's such a nice man and I gave you every opportunity to see that! But every time I did, you went and ruined it!"

At first, Faye did not understand what Joselyn meant. Then it occurred to her why Spike had happened to show up at the school festival a couple of weeks ago, why he was always near by when she and her daughter went out. Joselyn must have told him to come, hoping that something would happen between Spike and herself. Hesitantly, Faye closed the distance between her and her daughter but did not invade Joselyn's space. Instead, she dropped down to her knees. Her voice was gentle but firm.

"Honey, I know you want the best for me. I know you want the best for the both of us," She started. "But you can't force two people together. You can't expect them to fall in love and everything be happily ever after. It just doesn't work that way. Things are never that simple." She moved closer. "Joselyn..."

At this point, Joselyn had stopped crying. But when she glanced at her mother, Faye could clearly see the anger in her eyes. Her voice was like ice. "It would have worked."

"Why do you think that?"

Joselyn didn't answer immediately. But when she did, her voice was reproachful. "Spike must have realized you were a whore." Her eyes narrowed. "A selfish, greedy, alcoholic whore."

It was like a knife had been shoved into her chest, twisted round and round until all she could do was scream on the inside. The pain would not stop. For several moments, Faye could not speak. Her voice had abandoned her. But when she did manage to talk, she only said one thing. "Joselyn-"

"I hate you," Joselyn spat, her voice becoming louder. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate the way you are! I hate the way you act! I hate the way you dress! I hate-!"

Joselyn never expected the slap across her face, but when it came, she fell to the floor, stunned into silence. She stayed down, breathing erratically and feeling her mother coming closer to her. When Faye had neared her, when she was about to rest her hand on her cheek, she sprung up. Without sparing a glance to Faye, she stalked off to her bedroom, running up the stairs before slamming the door behind her.

Faye remained where she was for several minutes, unable to believe what had just happened between her and her daughter. She glanced at her hand, the same hand that had slapped Joselyn. She remembered her eyes, her eyes were so angry, so accusing. Her voice was ringing in her head.

_I hate you! I hate the way you are! I hate the way you act! I hate the way you dress! _

Joselyn hated her.

_You're a prostitute! _

Joselyn thought she was a whore.

And then the tears came. But all the anger and sadness she felt was no one's fault but her own. Joselyn was absolutely right and the only reason Faye had dared to hit her was because she didn't want to hear the truth. A long, long time ago, Faye had promised herself she would never be like her mother. She had promised herself she would never reach that level of self-loathing and disregard of integrity. But here she was, doing anything possible to get money to supposedly help Joselyn. But in the end, only spending that money on liquor for herself.

Without another thought, Faye dashed to the kitchen, searching for a stash of alcohol. She knew she had quit but one more time wouldn't hurt. She needed to drown away everything. She couldn't face her daughter right now. She couldn't face the world and its responsibilities right now. May it be for only a short time, she just needed to forget about everything. But as hard as Faye looked, she couldn't find a single bottle. She went through the house, desperately hoping that she had missed an area or had forgotten anything. But she found nothing.

Exhausted, Faye collapsed on a couch in the living room and began to cry anew. Is this what her life had come down to? Crying hysterically because she couldn't find a single bottle or can of alcohol? Too ashamed to face the truth and Joselyn? Too afraid to admit that she had wronged the father of her daughter?

_I hate you! I hate the way you are! I hate the way you act! I hate the way you dress! _

Joselyn, her own daughter, hated her. And Faye did not blame her. She couldn't understand why Spike did not hate her too. She couldn't understand why the whole world didn't hate her.

Faye didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she woke up suddenly, dazed and tired. She looked toward the window, noticing the dark sky and concluding that she hadn't been asleep for no more than an hour. She slowly got to her feet and made her way to her bedroom, opting to wash away all the makeup from her face and wrap herself in a bathrobe before confronting her daughter. She couldn't stand Joselyn being disappointed with her. She would try to make things right again. Even if it meant changing everything: changing her second job, selling the house, moving to a different planet. Whatever it took, she would somehow make her daughter happy.

Faye took a quick glimpse at herself in the mirror. Fairly satisfied with her appearance, she gingerly walked out of her bedroom and made her way towards her daughter's. She raised her hand but stopped just short of making contact. For a moment, Faye seriously debated whether knocking on the door or leaving Joselyn alone for the night. There was always the next morning. But knowing her daughter, Joselyn would avoid her until Faye was able to corner her into talking. No, this needed to be taken care right now. She sighed softly and gently wrapped on the door. Faye leaned her weight against the frame of the door.

"Joselyn, honey, may I come in?" When Faye received no answer, she continued. "Please. I know you must still be so upset with me right now. But we need to talk about this. May I come in? Please?" When silence was the only thing that answered her, Faye placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it, surprised that it was open.

Joselyn's room was dark, freezing from the open window letting in cold air. Faye quickly shut the window and not bothering to turn on the light, made her way towards the bed. She sat down at the edge, assuming Joselyn to be hidden under the covers. She was silent for a moment before she began to speak.

"I know I am probably the last person you want to see right now. And I don't blame you. But we need to talk, Joselyn. There's...so much I've wanted to tell you. So many things I wanted to better explain and help you to understand. But I wouldn't let myself because I knew you were too young." Faye reached out and touched the covers but was shocked when she felt nothing. She stood up, turned on the lights, and pulled the covers back to reveal sheets. Joselyn was not there. "Joselyn." She walked to the closet and threw the doors open. Nothing. "Joselyn."

Faye walked into her bedroom, checked her closet, pulled back the covers to her bed, searched her bathroom but found no sign of her daughter. She went through the guest bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, and the basement but found nothing. Joselyn was not here. But that didn't make any sense, it was irrational. Joselyn would never run away. She wouldn't leave the house without telling her. But where was she? _Where was she_?

"Joselyn!" She screamed but no answer came.

Faye raced into the kitchen and picked up the phone, intent on calling the police. But as she reached out to dial, her fingertips stopped, hovering over the buttons. She stayed like that for a long time, debating and racking her mind. Then finally, swallowing her pride, Faye dialed the number. She stared at the screen, readying herself for the face that might appear. She listened.

First ring.

_Hang up the phone, _her mind demanded. _Hang up the phone. _

Second ring.

_Hang up!_

Third ring.

_You're wasting your time. HANG UP! _

Once the fourth ring came, Faye gave up all hope of getting an answer. She lowered the receiver away from her ear and in that same moment, Spike's face came to the screen. She was expecting him to be angry with her. She was expecting him to hang up the phone once he realized who she was. But none of that occurred. Instead, the only thing the pair did was stare at one another, unable to say anything for many, many tense moments. Spike was the first to break the silence.

"You're crying," He whispered. "Tell me what's wrong. Faye."

She pressed the phone back to her ear, licking her lips and tasting the salt from her tears. "Spike," Faye began. "It's Joselyn."

**Author's Notes: **My, my, my. It has been a while. Luckily, I'm on spring break and quite honestly, if I hadn't been, this chapter would have never been posted. I am so sorry for making all of you wait for so long. College has been wonderful to me but it has kept me busy. Besides the weekend (excluding Sunday), homework is the only thing I am concerned with. With that said, I really don't know when chapter six will be posted. But don't ever think I won't continue this story. I never, _ever_ quit on a story. I see it to the end, no matter how long it takes to get to that end. sigh!

Thank you to all who have reviewed and praised this story. I would be nowhere without your support. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. For all those who have been waiting for some Spike and Faye action, you finally received your wish. And better yet, there is more to come. From this point, there is nothing but romance left and right. So being patient has paid off, right? Please, I would appreciate it if you would leave me with some praise, suggestions, and critiques. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter to you. Again, I apologize and thank you.

Much Love,

Nirvana.

**CHAPTER SIX (PREVIEW)!**

-Will Faye and Joselyn resolve their differences?

-Spike has no intention of giving up on Faye, so how will he win her heart?

-Faye has finally admitted to her faults. Will she change her ways?

-Alessandra finally makes her return. (If you've forgotten this character, go skim chapter four It'll help refresh your memory).


	6. This Is Love

**Title: **Chasing Ecstasy

**Author: **Nirvana

**Rating: **R

**Category: **Romance/Tragedy

**Keywords: **Love, Reunion, Coming of Age

**Summary: **AU, SpikeFaye Old wounds are being healed, a daughter comes to understand love, and Spike asks Faye out on a date. Lo and behold, the romance...

**Disclaimer: **We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters, they rightfully belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 6-This Is Love**

Faye liked to believe she was able to handle a lot things. The hell that was her childhood forced her to do so. And through her teenage years, she had seen a lot of things, heard a lot of things, and _done_ a lot of things. Naturally, nothing surprised her anymore. Faye prided herself on being calm and collected in most situations. But nothing in the world could have prepared her for the awkwardness she was experiencing at this very moment. It seemed too surreal. She could easily strip for a complete stranger but couldn't even get herself together while sitting in a car with _this_ particular man.

"I want to thank you," Faye murmured more to herself than to Spike. "You went out of your way to help me and I didn't know who else to call..." She trailed off, instantly thinking of Jet. But confronting him would be too messy and too difficult. It would lead to questions and explanations and she couldn't deal with that right now.

Spike spared her glance before turning his attention back to the deserted road. "It's okay." He wanted to say more. After all, Joselyn was his daughter too. Even with their obvious problems, it wouldn't have been right to let Faye look for Joselyn on her own. However, what concerned him more was that they had been looking for their child for well over two hours and there was still no sign of her. Though Spike attempted to stay calm, his imagination was running amok. The worst case scenarios kept coming to mind. He knew Joselyn was a capable and resourceful girl. He had seen it for himself on numerous occasions. But it still didn't stop this father from worrying about his daughter.

Spike noticed Faye trembling slightly. "Don't worry." His voice sounded more confident than he felt. "We'll find her soon." Faye nodded her affirmation.

He would not deny it, Spike was a little curious as to what caused Joselyn to run away. He had his ideas but was not willing to share them with Faye. He didn't need her angry with him _again._ So the pair remained silent, stopping at every corner, asking strangers about their lost child, and hoping Joselyn was safe and sound.

-

Joselyn took full advantage of the fact that Tobias lived across the street from a neighborhood park. She honestly didn't know why she had come here. She had allowed her feet to take her wherever they desired to go. But now that she was here, it would be rude of her not to at least say hello, right? Even though it happened to be about five-thirty in the morning.

Joselyn found some small pebbles and walked to the front of his house, spotting Tobias' bedroom window. Taking aim, she threw one of the stones and couldn't help but smile when she hit her target. She threw two more pebbles before she saw dark shadows move behind the curtains and glass. The window creaked before hands peeked out, pushing the window open.

Tobias glanced around blindly, hazel eyes still heavy with sleep, a deep frown on his lips. He spotted her before rubbing his eyes, trying to clear his foggy vision. When everything came into focus, the frown disappeared from his face and was replaced with a look of confusion and concern. He sighed tiredly, rubbing at his disheveled hair.

"I'm not going to tell you what time it is because you probably already know," He said, a loud yawn escaping from his mouth. "But is there a reason for this unexpected wake-up call?"

Joselyn smiled sheepishly but nonetheless, was grateful for his patience. She cut to the point. "I ran away from home."

If Tobias was surprised, he hid it well. In fact, he seemed mildly interested. "Ran away from home?" He repeated, leaning against the windowpane. "Care to share?"

"Come down, we can talk at the park."

"And if I say no?"

Joselyn was taken aback for a moment. She honestly hadn't thought he would say no. Then she shrugged nonchalantly. "I wouldn't hold it against you. I mean, I did interrupt your sleep and all."

"Doesn't matter." Tobias yawned again. "I had to get up in half an hour anyway. English papers don't write themselves, you know. I'll be down in five minutes. Wait for me at the park."

-

"Are there any places Joselyn usually goes to?" Spike asked. "Friends?"

Faye kept her gaze on the passing streets and early morning pedestrians. "The only other place she goes to is Jet's. But I know she's not there. He would have called me by now. Other than that, no. Joselyn...for the most part, keeps to herself."

Spike wanted to ask why but decided against it, keeping his thoughts to himself. Another hour had passed and he was starting to get anxious. He had attempted to keep the horrible possibilities away but as each hour came and went, they continued to loom on his conscience. He couldn't help but feel this was his fault in some way. Spike glanced at Faye, finally choosing to be bold and ask the questions he was dying to have answered.

"Faye, what happened?" From the corner of his eye, he saw her body tense considerably. He winced mentally. Bad move. Then he added quickly, "You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry about asking-"

"She knows," Faye answered and Spike knew exactly what she was talking about. So Joselyn knew every possible thing about her mother now. His heart ached for her, for both of them. Would this new information put a permanent strain on their relationship? Would Joselyn have enough compassion to forgive Faye? Spike was pulled away from his thoughts when Faye spoke again. "I was planning on telling her someday. I mean, she's still too young and I was so afraid she wouldn't understand. But when it comes down to it, all of our problems were caused by me."

"That's not true, Faye."

"Stop it, Spike," She reprimanded him gently. "_You've _even told me about my problems so there's no use in trying to be sympathetic." Faye felt the familiar hot stinging and closed her eyes to fight away the tears. Tears had never helped her before and they weren't going to help her now. "If I could, there are a lot of mistakes I would have changed, things I would have done differently. All for her sake."

"But you can't," Spike replied. "All you can do now is start from right here. Mend your mistakes from the past by making the right choices for the future."

Faye didn't answer immediately but when she did respond, Spike was more than surprised by her words. "Your daughter has more of you than just your eyes." She turned and Spike could feel her gaze on his face. His heart began to speed up. Even though it was faint, she was smiling. "I've done so many things, made so many mistakes, and I've been exposed. Both of you know everything about me. I don't know why but...Joselyn stays. Just like you, she stays."

If it was his luck or his misfortune, Spike would never know. As soon as she'd said that comment, they stopped at an intersection as the light signaled red. He was already looking at her before he realized it, truly believing Faye could hear the hammering of his heart against his chest. And all she's doing is staring, he thought, awed. Part of him wanted to laugh. To his dying day, Spike knew this woman would have a hold on him. The light turned green and the moment was over.

Faye looked away first, focusing her attention on her hands as a revelation came to her. Her mind's eye began to fill with images of a young boy with pretty hazel eyes. "I forgot. There is someone Joselyn spends time with."

-

The neighborhood park was definitely a sight for sore eyes at dawn. Joselyn had never been driven enough to get up at such an early hour to see the sun rise. But now that she was here, she took full advantage of the beautiful visionary as the oranges, reds, pinks, and violets swirled together with the glint of bright yellow that was the sun. She breathed in deeply, exhaling after a few moments. She glanced beside her and smiled to herself as she became more interested in Tobias' facial expression than the sun. His eyes were half-lidded, blinking slowly as a lazy smile settled on his lips. The sun's rays only seemed to enhance his features, bringing out the different shades in his eyes and highlighting the natural colors in his usually dark hair.

This is nice, Joselyn thought. And dare she say...romantic? No, nothing like that. Those kinds of thoughts were far too complicated for her right now. But maybe in a couple of years, it would be more appropriate. But still...there was such a thing as puppy love.

"Something interesting on my face?" Tobias spoke up, not bothering to look away from the rising sun.

Joselyn's smile widened, unable to stop herself from blushing. She had been caught red-handed. "Maybe," She answered.

He chuckled before turning to her. "This is great, Joselyn. It's not everyday you get to see the sun rise. But we've been sitting here for about half an hour and you haven't said a word."

Her smile faded and he was quick to notice. "Do I have to?"

Tobias' face became serious. "No. You can talk when you're ready."

Joselyn's grin returned. "Thank you."

His did as well. "You're welcome." Tobias was purposely indiscreet as he slid himself across the bench, nearing her. "You want to know something about me?" He was grinning so broadly and his eyes were shining so bright from the sun.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Joselyn came close. "What?"

"Look at my face very carefully," He instructed gently. She did as she was told and it wasn't long before Joselyn could feel the warmth of his hand hovering over her own. Tobias hesitated for a second before he grasped her hand, bringing it up to let her fingertips rest against his cheek. "Do you see what I see?"

Joselyn shook her head slowly. She couldn't remember when they had gotten so close, when his smile had become so endearing and his eyes so depthless. For a few seconds, she forgot how to breathe. "What am I looking for?" She asked.

"It may not look like it," Tobias started. "But I'm an old man."

Joselyn flushed deeply, pushing herself away before giving Tobias a slap on the shoulder. "I thought it was something serious!"

"This _is_ serious!" But he was laughing. "I'm an old man. My birthday...is coming up." He glanced at her. "Look at me. In about a week, I'll be the oldest thirteen year old in the world."

"But look at all the things you'll be able to do," Joselyn argued. "You'll probably have a later curfew and..." She trailed off, unable to think of anything else. She smiled. "You'll at least be a teenager."

Tobias' grin faded into a soft smile. "You're right." He looked at his hands. "I've been waiting twelve years for this."

"Are you going to do anything special?" She asked after a moment of comfortable silence. "A party?"

He shook his head. "Nothing like that," He replied. "I'm not really into parties. Usually, my parents spoil me for the day and I'm satisfied with that."

Joselyn suddenly felt very shy. "Can I...spoil you?"

Tobias smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

She stood up and glanced down at him. "I can't tell you that." She grinned. "I want to surprise you."

"Can I guess?"

"No, no guessing." Her gaze went to the sun, slowly but surely, it was ascending farther and farther away from the horizon. "Tobias, thank you."

Tobias got to his feet as well and swept an arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze before letting go. "You're welcome. Can I walk you home?"

"I'm still angry with my mother," She responded without thinking.

He didn't know the whole story and was certain Joselyn would never tell him. But like he had said to her, he was all right with that. "Then just tell me you're ready to go home."

-

Faye could slowly feel her resolve leave her. They had combed through every part of the suburbs without finding a single clue as to where Joselyn could be. Even though she knew that boy by face, she couldn't remember his name. Plus, she had no idea where he lived and searching for him would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. As of right now, their searching was completely useless.

Spike had parked his car in an abandoned lot and there they stayed, quiet and lost in their own thoughts while Faye readied herself for her eventual breakdown. Spike noticed her shaking and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right," He reassured her. "Joselyn might have gone home. Why don't we check one more time, okay? If she isn't there, then...I'm afraid we'll have to call the police."

"Police?" Faye echoed before her face paled. Then the awful images came. Police meant investigations, possible kidnapping, suspected rape, and even worst, murder. She closed her eyes, her vision blurring as her breath came in quick, sharp gasps. Her heart wouldn't stop racing. Faintly, she could feel palms and fingers resting against her shoulders. "What if something really happened to her?" Faye's voice sounded choked and she didn't like it. "I could have stopped this. I shouldn't have been so angry with her. I-"

"Faye, look at me," Spike pleaded firmly. "Look at me."

She did as she was told and it was then Faye was suddenly aware of each tear rolling down her cheeks and Spike's fingers wiping the moisture away from her face. He was so close to her now, so close that she could feel the heat coming off his skin despite the cold shivers drifting down her spine, feel his breath hot against her neck, and feel the strange but familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach whenever she gazed into his eyes.

Spike's touch was deliberate and slow and gentle, combing strands of her violet hair away from her face before tucking them behind her ears. He quietly eased away all her worries with each stroke of his warm fingers against her face. Though she tried to resist, Faye couldn't help it. She was leaning into his hands. She abruptly realized this touch.

"Nothing has happened to Joselyn," Spike whispered and his voice was so confident, so sure that she couldn't help but believe him. "She's fine, she's strong like you." His thumb brushed against her quivering lips. "Trust me, Faye." He drew nearer still, coming to rest his forehead against hers. "Do you trust me?"

Faye could feel all her defenses shaking and crumbling and crashing around her. It had taken her nine years to build those walls, nine years to shield her heart, and Spike, the very man she had driven away, learned to distrust, destroyed them in a matter of seconds with sweet, promising words and comforting touches. Faye was eighteen again, remembering several years and a lifetime ago, Spike had been hers and for a moment, they had been happy.

She nodded finally, her hand clasping over Spike's. "Yes, I trust you."

He was a bit hesitant but felt the question forming on his lips before he could stop himself. "Audrey," He pronounced the name carefully, pausing to get his bearings. "I saw Joselyn's initials. You named her Audrey. Why?"

Faye was silent for a long time before she replied. "It had only been seven months, Spike." She smiled wistfully. "I had just moved from Mars, I was starting a new life, and I was about to be a mother. I thought all of that would distract me from what I refused to let myself see: I missed you. I still loved you. And back then, to me, Joselyn was _our_ child."

He cupped her face, keeping her eyes on him. "I don't understand. Why did you leave me, Faye?"

"I...thought you wouldn't want me anymore. I made up lies, told myself that if you didn't need me, then I didn't need you. Spike, you had everything: power, money, Julia. Then there was me, the pregnant teenager. I felt like a whore and I didn't want to be like my mother. I wanted to fend for myself." Faye's grip on Spike's hand became tighter. "When I was younger, I used to wonder about what kind of life I would have had with you. What would have happened if I'd waited for you for one more second, one more hour, one more day?" Her grip on his hand tightened. "Now I know."

Spike watched as Faye's face crumpled beneath the weight of her emotional burden. Understanding and without a word, he held out his arms and she launched herself into his awaiting embrace, heavy sobs racking her frame. She had never cried so hard in her life. And what made it worst was Faye knew she had been her undoing. The what ifs, could haves, and should haves, the unanswerable, had never happened because she had not allowed them to.

As her crying ceased, as Spike held her, raking his fingers through her hair, Faye found her voice, giving him the apology she should have said years ago. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"Why are you apologizing?" She inquired, her eyes watering once more. She already knew the answer. Spike was always so gentle with her. Whether the fault lay with either one of them or both, he was sorry all the same.

Spike turned his head slightly to place a light kiss on her brow, not knowing why but feeling the need to. She slowly pulled away from him to look into his eyes. Spike drank in Faye's appearance, suddenly fearing this would be the last time he would be this intimate with her.

Though weak, she laughed. "I cried all over your shirt." Her emerald orbs were still glistening, a silent threat of another possible onslaught of weeping. The teardrops that had already come and gone left tracks on her pale cheeks while her hair was tousled and tangled and matted.

But she was beautiful.

His voice was quiet too. "It's okay."

-

For one hour, Joselyn quietly prepared herself for her mother's return home. She knew the woman had gone out looking for her and was somewhat relieved to find her not there when Tobias escorted her home. But now that she was here, in her bedroom, huddled tightly under her covers, she truly had no idea what she was going to say to her mother. She felt she had a right to be upset with Faye but as time passed and her anger eased, she was left only with guilt. Joselyn considered herself a usually calm and collected person. She never yelled, never demanded, and never lost her control. But her prior emotional outburst had proven otherwise.

She felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the front door creak open. Then came the light and familiar footfalls of her mother as she closed the door, climbed the stairs, and trekked slowly down the hallway. The girl heard her come to a stop at the fork between the master bedroom and her daughter's. Joselyn knew she was considering, thinking, rationalizing, and then, her bedroom door opened and she could feel Faye's gaze on her.

This is what she had prepared for: the yelling, the screaming, and the inevitable punishment. Joselyn was expecting at least a month, maybe two. Her outburst could be forgiven but the running away was a big no-no by any means. She was expecting no calls, no going to the library, no hanging out with her only friend, and especially no visiting Spike. Joselyn was expecting all those things and more but was not ready when she felt the blankets being pulled away from her and the warmth of her Faye's body against her own. Her mother wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

Joselyn was facing away from Faye, staring at the wall, only imaging what her mother's expression was. She wanted to say something, anything to break the heavy silence. But she waited, waited for her mother to answer the questions she didn't have the courage to ask.

"Maybe-" But Faye suddenly falter, pausing to think of her next words or ease the overbearing fear, Joselyn did not know. "Maybe...there was another way. At the time though, I didn't really see it. I kept thinking to myself, 'this is my fault so I need to fix it as soon as possible.' I felt cornered and scared and I eventually caved in.

"During the beginning, I wondered...how did I become such a monster? I couldn't look at myself in the mirror for months. And when I did have to go to work, I always felt sick when some man, _a complete stranger_, leered at me, touched me, and there was nothing I could do about it because it was part of my job description.

"I wanted to tell Jet. I wanted to tell him so badly, Joselyn. But the man might as well be my father. I wasn't strong enough to ask for help. If I said anything to him, I knew he would still talk to me but I would no longer have his respect. And Edward, losing her love..." Faye trailed off, her voice abandoning her as it was replaced by a soft hitch in her breathing. Joselyn, at that point, knew she was trying to hold back her tears.

"I wanted to wait until you were older," Faye started up again, her voice barely a whisper, her breath blowing on Joselyn's ear. "I was ashamed and...I couldn't tell anyone, especially you. The thought of losing your respect, your trust, and your love...I couldn't bear it." Faye hugged Joselyn tighter. "Don't _ever _forget, you are everything to me. You are...everything that I have." Joselyn could hear the smile in her voice. "Not only are you my daughter, _you_ are my very best friend.

"I can understand if you choose not to forgive me. But understand I am nowhere near perfect. I've made mistakes like any other human and it wouldn't be fair for you to put me on a pedestal when I haven't even earned it. I just hope you find it in your heart to eventually accept me. Flaws and all."

Joselyn felt her mother shift, lean over and press a kiss to her cheek before climbing out of the bed. The girl rolled over, her eyes on Faye's back as she moved farther and farther away from her. The loss of warmth bothered her and Joselyn suddenly couldn't breathe, realizing she was still a little girl. She still yearned for the comfort only her mother could provide.

"Mom," Faye instantly turned and both mother and daughter stared at each other for the first time.

Joselyn had been right, Faye was trying to hold back her tears. Her emerald eyes were glossy, even brighter from the early morning rays of the sun. The smile tugging at her lips was tired, pained, but somehow loving all the same. The girl felt her hands itching for her mother's embrace but she still held back, her gaze never wavering. She had never seen Faye so exhausted, so defeated and she took in the sight. Joselyn loved her mother for many reasons but loved her even more because, even with flaws, she always tried. She always kept going. All the decisions Faye had made, good and bad, had been for her daughter's benefit alone.

Her mother's forehead creased, her eyebrows knitting together in worry. But her smile stayed strong. "Joselyn," She called gently. "Why are you crying?"

Instinctively, the girl licked her lips and could taste the salt from her tears before the first sob rack her body. She climbed out of the bed and Faye was waiting with open arms as she approached her and clung to her. The familiar feelings of warmth and safety came and Joselyn felt like nothing in the world could touch her.

"I'm sorry," Faye murmured against her neck. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

-

"So...did you resolve everything with your mother?"

Joselyn stopped scribbling away at her worksheet, seriously contemplating his question. To say that everything was back to normal, or as normal as it could be for them, would be going too far. There was an awkwardness between her and her mother. But there was no anger or animosity. For now, it was nothing that a little time could not take care of. She finally smiled at him, nodding vigorously.

"We just had a misunderstanding. Everything is fine now." Her smile widened. "Thank you for asking."

"Why wouldn't I?" He returned her gesture before moving on to another subject. "The countdown continues. Four-"

"Yes, yes. Four more days until your birthday. I know." Her smile became a teasing smirk. "You've made sure to remind me at least five times everyday, Tobias."

"Any chance of you telling me about my surprise?"

"Not until the day of," Joselyn replied. "And no guessing this time. Do you want to ruin the suspense?"

"Yes," Tobias leaned forward, staring directly at her and effectively keeping her from finishing her work. He knew when people stared, it made her nervous. "Just tell me. I'll make it up to you when your birthday comes around." When Joselyn shook her head, instead of pursuing, he gave up. But not without sending a few mock sulky looks in her direction. Though his sour mood quickly left him as he noticed something. Tobias' hand reached out, tapping just below the length of her hair. "It's growing."

Joselyn briefly glanced at the ends of her hair, nodding in confirmation. It now reached just passed her shoulders. "I was thinking about cutting it. I kind of like it short."

"Oh, that's too bad," Tobias responded. "I like your hair long."

She touched her hair, rethinking her decision. "Really?"

"Yes. But either way, it looks good on you." He leaned forward again. "And since I gave you such a wonderful compliment, it won't be too much trouble for you to tell me about my surprise." However, one pointed look from Joselyn and Tobias was silenced, falling back into his chair and once again, muttering and sulking to himself.

"Tobias?"

He couldn't help but make his voice sound indignant. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you serious question?" Curiosity roused, he nodded and waited for her to continue. "If you had one day...one more day to live, what would you do?"

Tobias stared at her, stunned a little by her question. "Oh...well...wow."

Joselyn frowned, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry," She said. "I shouldn't have asked you such a personal question. It was so out of the blue, you must have not been expecting it. I-"

"First," Tobias cut in. "I'd probably eat the most delicious, biggest, most fattening meal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Of course, prepared by my mother because she's the best cook in the world. Maybe read a few chapters from my favorite book, go for a walk, hang out with my friends, listen to music, definitely skip school, and watch the stars." He grinned sheepishly. "Nothing really special and...I kind of do that now. So..." He shrugged. "It can't be helped, I guess."

Joselyn had completely forgotten about her worksheet now. Her mind was wandering. What prompted her to ask such a question and more importantly, could she think of her own answer?

"So what would you did if you had one day to live?" The inevitable inquiry came.

Her head was bowed slightly, her eyes on the window. "I don't know."

"Come on, Jos. Just think about something, it's-"

"_I don't know_," She said again, putting weight on her words. "Truthfully, honestly, I don't know."

She heard the shuffle of his shoes as walked towards her, stooping down to meet her eyes. "Joselyn." He was serious now. "Are you sure you are all right?"

Joselyn gave him her best smile. "Fine. Couldn't be better."

"Joselyn," Tobias said again, only this time deliberately slow, stressing every syllable. "_Are you sure you're all right?" _

She reached for his shoulders, holding them firmly in place. "Believe me, I am _fine_. Why in the world would I lie to you?"

He eased back, eyeing her carefully and Joselyn felt so exposed under his gaze. Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Grateful, she gathered her things and headed towards the door of the empty classroom, glancing back at Tobias. She gave him a questioning look and finally, he stood, grabbed his backpack and followed her into the busying hallway. Not usually a big fan of awkward silences, he decided to move on to other things.

"I don't know if you've heard but-"

"I know." Joselyn nodded. "Alessandra is back." She fiddled with her hands, more out of habit than anything else. "I haven't personally spoken with her but I don't mind."

"Are you worried?"

"Why should I be? I'm sure Alessandra learned her lesson. Hopefully, she won't treat another girl like that ever again." She shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe we'll be best friends and look back on this and laugh." Joselyn nudged Tobias in his side, laughing a little at her joke. When he did not return the gesture, she fell silent. "Oh come on, don't be so uptight about it."

"I hope you haven't forgotten what she did to you," Tobias said. To prove his point, his fingers brushed against the underside of her upper left arm, his touch coming in contact with a nasty looking scar. Joselyn flinched, moving away from his fingers and covering the blemish with her own. She remembered, and the terrible experience had shaken her in a way that would stay with her forever. Joselyn couldn't stand to be alone for long periods of time. She had developed a slight paranoia, watchful and distant of people she did not know well. But she didn't need to tell Tobias that, for the past several weeks, he had watched it unfold himself.

Joselyn smiled, forcing herself to pull out of her sully mood. "Stop worrying, Tobias," She chided him half-heartedly. "What am I? A kid?" Before he could deliver a smart retort, she was already walking away from him. "You're going to make me late for class. I'll see you later." She didn't dare turn around.

Tobias watched her retreating form, frowning to himself. Joselyn was too good for her own good. And that, broke his heart.

-

"Spike!" Edward smiled brightly, genuinely pleased to see such an unexpected visitor aboard the Bebop. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

Spike had a stuffed paper bag cradled in his arms. He set it down on the table, smiling back at the girl. "I wanted to come by and visit. I haven't been here in a while and," He pointed to the paper bag, "I bought lunch."

Ed's smile softened. "You didn't have to do that."

He felt something familiar rub up against his ankle and without taking his eyes off Edward, Spike bent down and scooped Ein up, turning him over and giving him a good rub on his tummy and behind his ears. "I wanted to," He replied finally. "So...where's the captain of this ship?"

She stretched herself out on the couch, eyes on the swinging ceiling fan. "With the bonsai." Her smile blossomed into a smirk. "You know how Jet is with those plants of his. He treats them like their his children." She shook her head. "I told the man it was time for him to go out and meet some nice girls but-"

"I refuse to be taking advice on my love life from a sixteen year old!" Jet was suddenly behind Spike, glaring daggers at the innocent looking Edward. If looks could kill...

"Jet, I'm only _suggesting_ for your benefit-"

"Suggesting?" Jet grumbled. "More like pressuring-"

She pretended not to hear him. "-Besides, I've heard Ganymede has a great speed-dating service and-"

"What would you know? I haven't seen you-"

"Actually," Edward interjected smoothly. "I've been on several dates. I have one this Friday."

"What!" Jet was slowly approaching her. "Who? Where? When? Why? How?"

"Stop that," She reprimanded, scowling. "You should have known it was coming. And if it makes you feel better, nothing's really happening. I'm just doing trial and error." Then Edward looked away from him, finding her feet more interesting to stare at. Her next words were gentle. "Anyway, I wouldn't do anything without your approval, Jet."

Jet sulked a little more before turning away from her. He settled his gaze on Spike. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah, it's been a while," Spike agreed as he placed Ein down. "How goes the bounty hunting?"

"Better than expected. We actually have money in our pockets."

He chuckled. "I brought lunch. Do you guys care to join me?"

But before Jet could give him an answer, there was a loud crash that sounded to the ends of the ship. They all looked at each other as the crash was quickly followed by colorful language and grumbling.

"Jet!" Faye bellowed. "How many times have I asked you not to leave that stupid laundry basket at the door! I trip over it every time! And then you leave the door to the landing strip open when I tell you not to! Someone could just walk in here and-!" But the rest of what she was about to say died on her lips as she reached the end of the hall and realized Spike was there too. She could already feel herself blushing as she looked away.

She hadn't seen Spike in well over a week since...their reconciliation. At least, that's what she liked to call it. To say that she was embarrassed was an understatement. When she had been angry with him, she could at least stare at Spike and keep her emotions in check. Now, with no grudges and him staring so intently at her, Faye's blush deepened and that was enough said. She cleared her throat to break the silence.

"Hello...everyone," She greeted.

Edward stared curiously at both Spike and Faye. She had witnessed the hostility between them, more times than she liked. Spike or Faye on the Bebop, cursing and muttering the other's name with the 'she said' or 'he said' ordeal to boot. But now, it was different. There was tension, no doubt about it. But she, even though she'd never say it aloud, had already classified it as sexual tension. The moment Spike reappeared in Faye's life, the feeling had been coming off the woman in waves. Now, they were no longer hiding it. But it seemed like all the adults that surrounded her, especially these three, suffered from sexual tension the most. Haven't any of them heard of one night stands?

She broke the silence. "Spike brought lunch, Faye. If you would like to join us...?" Edward left the rest of her sentence unsaid, casting the woman a pointed look that screamed, 'you better not say no.'

Faye caught the look and nodded. "Sure, why not."

But to Ed's dismay, the awkwardness continued. Spike and Faye avoided staring at each other, went out of their way to make sure they were as far apart as possible, and directed their conversations to either Jet or herself. Honestly! Joselyn was more mature than both of them. If anything was going to happen between these two, having other people around wasn't going to help. Edward finished her lunch quickly before getting to her feet.

"That was delicious. Thank you, Spike," She said, glancing at her imaginary watch. "Would you look at the time! Joselyn's probably out of school by now."

That snapped Faye out of her stupor. "Joselyn," She mumbled, as if remembering she had a child. "Edward, don't worry-"

"No, no, I don't mind," She insisted. "You haven't finished your lunch yet." She looked at Jet. "Better yet, why don't you come with me?"

Taking the hint, Jet rose. "Thanks," He nodded to Spike before joining Ed at the end of the hallway. "You two take your time." The pair left and Faye was silently begging them not to leave her alone with him.

Inevitably, she dared to glance at Spike and was not surprised to see him staring at her. Nevertheless, it didn't keep her heart from skipping a beat every now and then. She managed a small smile in his direction.

"It's been a while since I've seen you," Faye commented softly. "Ummm..."

"Yeah, busy and all." Spike mentally sighed. That had to be his weakest excuse. Busy doing what? He had no job. Heck, he didn't even have a hobby. "How's Joselyn?"

"Great. She's doing wonderful." Green eyes drifted towards the corridor, knowing Jet and Edward were far away from the Bebop and not coming to rescue her. Ed thought she was sly. Whatever. That girl knew full well Joselyn did not need to be picked up from school for another two hours. For all Faye knew, those two were probably laughing at her. She would have laughed too, if the situation didn't involve her, that is. "What about you? How are you doing, Spike?"

"I'm fine," He nodded, feeling his voice had not convinced him enough.

"That's good to hear." When the silence resumed for another full minute, Faye let out a tired sigh. This 'conversation' was going nowhere and she could no longer stand the tension. It was time for her to leave. She stood up. "Thank you for the lunch, Spike." She winced mentally, realizing she hadn't even bothered to touch her food. "I have a lot of errands to do. Hopefully, I'll see you later." Faye started for the hallway but came to a stop when she felt his fingers on her shoulder. She looked expectantly at him. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not doing anything...on Friday, I mean." Spike fidgeted and stared at the floor, feeling sixteen again. There was no need for him to be nervous, he had experience with this. He knew what to say, when to say it, and how to say it. But for some reason, Faye knew exactly how to break down his confidence without even realizing it. He wondered if he had, to a degree, the same affect on her. Probably not. "I was wondering if you were doing anything on Friday. If you aren't, then both of us aren't doing anything on Friday. We'd be free and doing nothing on Friday." How much stupider could he have sounded?

Faye turned to face him, giving him a suspicious look and if he wasn't mistaken, was that amusement in her eyes?

"Yes, I'm free on Friday," She answered, her voice innocent. "Why do you ask, Spike?"

"Well...you know...Friday. It's the beginning of the weekend and..."

She nodded her head in agreement. "People are usually having a night on the town, hanging out with friends and...lovers."

"Yeah, yeah. And since I'm free on Friday and you're available on Friday, I-"

"Spike?"

"Yes?"

Faye, for the duration of their conversation, had focused her attention on his chest. Looking anywhere else would have made her just as nervous as Spike was now. But she finally stared into his eyes. As she did so, she silently admitted to herself each time she did, it got a little easier and the butterflies in her stomach more bearable. She didn't bother to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes," Spike responded, adding quickly, "It doesn't have to be anything special. We could just meet up at the park, or a cafe, or anyplace you want."

She smiled slightly. She felt giddy but did well to hide it. "Why don't we go to the park. I can make lunch and we can...talk."

He smiled as well. "Okay."

"Okay." Faye nodded. "Well, I'll be going. Bye, Spike."

Spike, not trusting his voice, managed to wave as she turned to leave. Even though he was a little disappointed to see her depart so soon, he was still on cloud nine. He hadn't been this happy since their first date, the day Spike had taken Faye to Earth. If this date went half as well as that one did, he would be a grateful man.

"I have a date with Faye," Spike whispered to himself. He glanced down when he heard Ein bark happily. His smile became a grin. "YES!"

-

"NO!" Faye covered her face with her hands. "What was I thinking! I was so caught up in the moment and Spike was so shy and I didn't have the heart to turn him down. What am I going to do, Edward?"

The young girl's ember eyes were focused on Jet, who was across the street, purchasing sundaes for them at a local ice cream parlor. There was a long line of waiting customers and he was at the end. Good, this conversation she was about to have with Faye was going to take a while. Now, the only question left was how was she going to approach this subject gently. But Ed quickly scrapped the idea. She was not known for her subtlety. Besides, she liked being blunt.

"I'm glad you said yes," Edward confessed. "Choosing the park was an excellent choice. You want to start off gradually, ease into it and having a date at the _public _park is the perfect setting."

Emerald eyes glanced at her. "Really?"

"Yes," Edward smiled encouragingly. She suddenly felt like a mother hen, coaching her inexperienced daughter about the dos and don'ts of Dating 101. "When was the last time you were on a date, anyway?"

Faye blushed furiously. "Edward! I haven't even been with a man in nine years! _Nine years_!" She purposely failed to mention the heated moment she shared with Spike at the nightclub and the intimate moment she had with him in his car.

Her eyes widened. "Wow..." She was a bit speechless. "Wow." No boyfriends? No casual flings? No one night stands? No friends with benefits? She leaned forward, feeling the need to whisper. "Not even a kiss?"

When Faye glared at her, Ed grinned sheepishly, holding up her hands in surrender. At least she could commend her for sheer willpower. That was something, Edward thought with a sly grin, that was not her specialty. She blamed her, if not romantic but passionate, escapades on the hormones. What could she say? She was a teenager.

Ed cleared her throat, getting back to business. "Okay, okay. So what? There's absolutely nothing wrong with keeping your standards high-"

"Edward," Faye cut in glumly. "There's a difference between keeping high standards and just not getting any." You would think she would, especially with her nightly activities. But alas, no. Faye, every night, went home alone. She sighed.

"No mopping!" Ed snapped. "You and I both know you're beautiful and that's the end of that." She settled her attention on the blue sky. "Now, obviously, you and Spike have history." The woman snorted but Edward continued. "And obviously, there's still quite a bit of tension between you two. First and foremost, what you need to do is aim for comfort, Faye. Reestablish the familiarity you used to have with him. Don't do anything else."

"How do I know what's comfortable?"

"You'll know it when you feel it." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "How do you feel about Spike now?"

"I don't know."

Edward sighed. "That's not a legitimate answer. You know how you feel about him."

Faye played with her fingers. "I...like _like _him," She responded, feeling like a fool. She hadn't used that phrase since she was ten. She remembered it vividly too. She had accidentally hinted to Jet she liked a boy in her class. It wasn't long before he cornered her and made her confess. From then on, Jet was wary of any poor boy that dared to even glance in her direction. Faye pushed the thoughts aside, returning her concentration back on explaining her vague answer. "Despite the way I acted around him before, I care for Spike very deeply. Always have. I'm just embarrassed. Partially because I've completely forgotten how to talk to guys and because of how badly I treated him. I don't know how he can stand to be around me after what I said and did." She frowned slightly. "But he'll wait for me, not matter how long it takes. I know he loves me."

Edward frowned as well, resisting the urge to ask Faye if she loved Spike in return. She didn't know where their relationship would go from here. Would they take it slow and be friends? Or would they jump right into it and pray for a positive outcome? Personally, she thought it best Spike and Faye initiate a strictly platonic relationship so they could avoid hurt feelings and misunderstandings. But still, anyone with some common sense could see they wanted to be more than friends. It was right there, every time Spike and Faye happened to look at each other for too long.

"This will be our second date," Faye commented, wishing to break the uncomfortable silence. "I don't know what to do, let alone what to say."

"I'll give you a crash course," Ed promised. "Close your eyes."

Her body went rigid, her eyes alert and cautious. Edward was known to be a prankster. "Why?"

"I'm not going to do anything to you. But you're going to do some meditation." When Faye threw her a very quizzical look, she laughed. "Close your eyes." She was hesitant for a few seconds more before she conceded. Her eyes closed and for protection purposes, Faye folded her arms across her chest, preparing herself for Edward's possible tickle attack. However, she wasn't expecting what came next. "Do you remember your first date with Spike?"

Faye nodded tentatively but on second thought, chose to speak up. "Yes."

"Okay, I want you think only about that. Now, where did you go?"

"Earth."

Edward nodded to herself, impressed. That was original. "All right, how did you feel when he touched you or kissed you?" She blushed deeply. "You don't need to answer that, just think about it."

Faye did just that, seeing the memory so clearly in her mind's eye. Not including the birth of Joselyn, that was the happiest day of her life. Everything was perfect, intimate. Almost as if they were the only two people left on Earth. She told him all her secrets, told him about her mother, her father, her childhood, and her teenager years. Everything. And he had been so accepting, had even seemed to love her more for it.

Spike, for the first time, kissed her that day too. She felt him all over, his touch hot against her flesh, his fingertips caressing the underside of her face, his warm hands ghosting over her neck. When Spike kissed her, nothing else mattered but that moment. During those precious seconds, she'd lost herself, willingly drowning within the taste of him. She had fallen deeper and deeper, spinning head over heels, suddenly addicted to him and only wishing for more-

The hand on her shoulder cut off any further thoughts. Faye released a shaky breath before meeting Edward's smiling face.

"Do you remember?" When she nodded, the girl's smile widened. "That's what you're ultimately aiming for. But for right now, on this first date, no intimacy whatsoever. Don't go any farther than holding hands. If you jump in too quickly, it's only going to cause awkwardness for both of you which, I'm sure, you do not want."

"Ed, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

Faye frowned. "When did you become so...experienced? I thought I'd be the one telling you about all of this."

Edward grinned. "I only tease Jet about it to get him mad. Truthfully though, I don't have much experience under my belt." Faye's frown deepened. She was clearly not convinced. "Hey, believe what you want. I can only defend myself so much."

"What if this doesn't work?"

"No more pessimism," Ed scolded lightly, watching as Jet made his way toward them, attempting to balance three monstrous sundaes in his hands. "You've been this way for nine years and it's time to stop." She gave Faye a side long glance. "What's wrong with allowing yourself the freedom to be happy?"

Faye smiled. "Thank you, Edward."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Anything for you. But," She smirked, "you can repay me by letting me eat dinner at your house. Your cooking has finally become decent."

Before Faye could respond, Jet placed a sundae in her open hands, gave another to Edward, and set his down on the table. "What were you two talking about?"

"My date on Friday," Edward lied, smirking. "Faye was helping me decide what to wear. I'm having the hardest time choosing between these two cocktail dresses I bought the other day."

"What! When did you go shopping and with who's money! You better cancel that date, Edward!"

Ed and Faye gazed at each other before breaking into hysterical fits of laughter.

-

"You're hiding something from me," Joselyn stated matter-of-factly. "What is it?"

Edward gave her an innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She continued slicing away at the onions on the chopping board. "What makes you think I would keep secrets from you?"

"Mom's avoiding me," She replied quietly. "Hasty excuses, walking home from school all by myself, and the fact that she's always _here_. With _you_." She had finished cutting the bell peppers. She dumped them into a sizzling frying pan before moving on to the mushrooms. "I've already spoken to Uncle Jet about this. He doesn't seem to know what's going on. But I refuse to be kept in the dark."

"Have you ever had fajitas?" Edward inquired conversationally. "I haven't, but Jet says they're really good so-"

"That was a terrible attempt at changing the subject," Joselyn admonished half-heartedly. "Come on, tell me. What's going on with you two?"

She gave in. "I'll tell you. But it's going to cost you."

The girl winced before sighing. Bribing Edward was usually a great feat. "I don't get much allowance but I can give you half of it for the next two weeks."

Ed laughed as she grabbed a spatula and scooped the chopped onions into the pan. She began to stir, adding the necessary seasonings as the smell of cooking vegetables permeated the air of the kitchen. She spared a glance at Joselyn before returning her attention to the task at hand. Edward could not blame Joselyn for being curious, maybe even a little hurt. Having her mother coming and going like that must have bothered her.

"I don't want money," Ed finally answered. "I need a favor."

Joselyn frowned slightly. "What kind of favor?"

"You're going to spy on your mother."

"Spy? Is something wrong?"

Edward couldn't help but grin. "Faye didn't want you to know but she has a date this afternoon. With Spike."

"...What? After all this time?"

"I know, finally." Her grin faded slightly. "But it might not happen." Her ember eyes darted to windows, frowning upon seeing the dark storm clouds. She could hear the heavy rumble of thunder in the distance. "The weather isn't cooperating."

Joselyn followed her gaze and silently agreed. This afternoon's date was going to be cancelled. But what she feared was that it might not be rescheduled. This was her chance. If she missed this opportunity, who knew what would happen.

"I have plan," Joselyn announced, smiling brightly. "We're going to make this date happen. One way or another."

Edward, seeing the mischievous smile on her face, smirked. "Please, pray tell."

"You'll see," She promised. "But we need Uncle Jet's help too."

-

Joselyn arrived at Tobias' house just as the afternoon storm passed, the gray clouds allowing the setting sun to reveal itself. She was jittery with apprehension and excitement. It had taken her weeks to save money to purchase a gift and even longer to think of the perfect gift. She just hoped he liked it.

Joselyn wanted to stay with him, at least get a good conversation in. But it seemed everything was happening on this particular day. Like Edward had predicted, due to the weather, Spike and Faye's afternoon date was cancelled. But with the help of Ed and Jet, they were able to come up with a last minute plan that was guaranteed to work. Joselyn wanted to make sure it was successful. The last thing she needed to witness was another fallout between her parents.

She gingerly raised her hand and knocked on the door of the grand house, feeling her heart race even more. Faintly, she could hear music coming from inside. Tobias had mentioned he would probably spend the evening with his family. If that was the case, Joselyn decided she'd drop off her presents, say a quick hello, and depart. She did have things to do and could not linger. But when no answer came, she knocked a little louder. Finally, the front door swung open, Tobias facing her.

"Joselyn." He glanced over his shoulder. "This is a bad time. Can I talk to you later?"

Even though she wouldn't admit it to herself, Joselyn felt a little slighted by his greeting. She smiled through it. "I'll be quick. I just wanted to drop off your birthday presents. Happy thirteenth!" She held up the wrapped boxes but was surprised when he refused to accept them.

That's when Joselyn noticed the heavy bass from a stereo system, the refreshments, and the crowds of young preteens and teenagers in the entryway and living room. Some were dancing to the music, others were socializing in small groups or pairs. She attempted to keep up a happy facade but it failed her miserably. She bowed her head away from Tobias, not wanting him to see her face. She understood now. A party. A party she had not been invited to.

"Joselyn, I can explain. I-"

"It's okay!" She smiled. "I completely understand. You wanted to hang out with friends your own age. I mean, look at us. You're almost four years older than me." She placed the presents in his hands. "I need to get going anyway."

Before Tobias could defend himself, the door opened further. Both looked up to see a very familiar blond haired, blue eyed girl, smiling sweetly.

"Toby! I've been looking all over for you. We're about to play spin the bottle!" Alessandra exclaimed. She noticed they were not alone. She turned to face Joselyn and her smile widened. "Joselyn, it's been a while. I haven't seen you in school at all."

Joselyn gave the girl a smile that didn't really reach her eyes. Ever since Alessandra's return, she had made it a point to stay far, far away from her at all costs. Alessandra would probably never know how much she affected her, the apprehension she felt when she was alone for too long, the way she shivered every time she passed an alleyway, reminding her of the horrible day. Without realizing it, Joselyn touched the nasty scar on her arm and frowned, suddenly annoyed because it would never heal properly. She snapped out of her thoughts once she realized Alessandra was still talking to her.

"...I decided to throw my birthday boy here a surprise party." Tobias shot Alessandra a heated glare and she merely giggled. "Come on, don't give me that look, Toby. I couldn't resist and your parents and brother were so willing to help me plan this for you." Her blue eyes met Joselyn's. "You know, I would have invited you and all. But I didn't have your phone number and I had no idea where you lived-"

"That's all right. I'm busy tonight anyway." Joselyn glanced at Tobias and nodded. "I'll see you on Monday. You too, Alessandra."

Joselyn turned away from the pair, not waiting for a response from Tobias as she started to speed walk. She had done nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing wrong! So why was she so embarrassed? Why did it feel like _she_ was intruding on _them_? Joselyn let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and decided to let it go. She wouldn't let this get to her, even though she felt like she was being robbed of her only friend.

"Joselyn!"

She didn't bother to turn to see who it was, already knowing. Tobias had caught up to her with quick, long strides. He stared down at her but noticed she was avoiding his gaze. He couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Don't be mad with me," He begged quietly.

"Who said I was mad?" Joselyn inquired, glancing down at her feet. Anywhere but at him. "I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry." He touched her shoulder. "Alessandra lied to my parents and told them I wanted a party. I had no idea it was going to happen until it was too late." Tobias paused, hoping Joselyn would respond. When she didn't, he changed the subject. "How did you know I like to draw? I don't remember telling you."

She finally looked up, the gifts she had brought to him in his hands. A sketching kit and new headphones for his CD player. Forgetting about her sulky mood, she smiled sheepishly. "I don't know. When I first saw you...you seemed like an artist to me. I guess it was just luck." Her eyes were hopeful. "Do you like them?"

Joselyn's answer was his arms enveloping her in a warm hug. She bit down on her lip to keep from sighing out loud, remembering the last time he held her like this. Beaten, bleeding, and close to unconsciousness, Tobias embraced her for what seemed like forever before carrying her badly injured body home to her mother. From that day on, he came to visit her everyday and Joselyn believed that was when their friendship really took off. She briefly wondered why they hadn't met each other earlier in life.

Tobias pulled away from her, grinning broadly. "I love them. Thank you." His arm snaked around her shoulders. "I'll make sure to repay the favor when your birthday comes around."

Joselyn frowned momentarily. "That won't be for a while. My birthday isn't until November."

"That's okay. It gives me more time to think about the perfect gift for you."

She smiled, regretting the fact she had to leave. "I have to go."

"Let me walk you home."

"What about your party? What about...Alessandra?"

Tobias' smile vanished, his features becoming serious. "What about her?"

She looked away from him, blushing slightly. "If you insist," She replied. "But I'm not going home."

"Oh? Where?"

"My mother has a date tonight and I'm going to go spy." When Tobias gave her a questioning look, she smiled again. "I'll explain on the way. Let's go."

-

"What happened to your date? Aren't you still going?"

Edward turned to the woman beside her, grinning. "Don't worry about that, Faye. I have plenty of time. Besides, I want you to check out this coffeehouse with me. I hear the live performances are amazing."

"I don't know. I left Joselyn-"

"Don't worry about her. You know that girl can take care of herself on the Bebop."

Faye was frowning but nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right."

She took in her surroundings and realized they were in the northeast part of Ganymede, dubbed the 'light district.' Even though it was about eight o'clock at night, the bright colors from the flashing neon signs made this area of the city continuously active all day and all night. It didn't matter, people from all groups and all walks of life came here with the sole purpose of being entertained.

Edward rounded another corner and Faye followed close behind, not wanting to get lost in the hordes of people. They walked for another two blocks before Edward came to a stop at a small but cozy looking cafe. Faye peered inside through the glass, taking note of the two-seater tables, the loveseat couches located in the far corners, the live band on stage, and the bartenders serving hot and cold coffee beverages to customers. It was nice.

"I came across this place a couple of months ago and I've become a frequent visitor," Ed commented.

"Are the prices reasonable?"

"Very reasonable." She nodded, looking inside as well. "I think that might be a new band. I've never seen them here before."

Faye was about to ask another question but Edward turned away from her, waving to someone in the distance. Curious, she followed her gaze and felt her heart stop when she saw Jet and Spike coming their way. For some reason, Faye suddenly wanted the ground to swallow her. She was embarrassed, not to mention not properly dressed. When Edward had dragged her out of her house, she hadn't bothered with jewelry, make-up and getting dressed. She'd chosen something simple to wear for the day: a sundress that brought out her eyes with matching flip-flops. Faye glanced at her reflection and hastily brushed back a few strands from her messy ponytail. One of these days, she'd have to go cut her hair. A bob was so much easier.

"Jet! Spike! What a surprise! What are you two doing here?" Edward grinned knowingly at Jet and he returned it with his own.

"We were in the neighborhood and I wanted to show Spike this coffeehouse. What about you?"

"Same! I guess since we're all here, why don't we go inside and find some seats?"

They nodded to each other, not bothering to ask whether Faye or Spike were in agreement before stepping inside. The pair remaining behind stared at one another for a moment and to Faye's surprise, Spike came close, whispering in her ear with heated breath.

"This was planned," He meet her gaze.

She felt her knees buckle slightly but quickly pulled herself together. "I know."

Fortunately or unfortunately, Spike moved away from her, smiling. "We might as well take advantage of it." He held the door open for her. "After you."

Faye smiled as well before entering the coffeehouse, taking in the delicious and comforting aroma of brewing coffee. She spotted Edward and Jet towards the front and walked the short distance, seating herself across from Jet. Spike soon followed and the four tried to make do with the little space they had at the cramped table. After much shifting and fidgeting, Edward quickly got to her feet, grinning at the trio.

"I lost track of time," She announced. "I need to go get ready for my date."

She didn't miss Jet's frown. "You didn't cancel that date like I told you to?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that Jason guy-"

"His name is Trey."

"Whatever. The point is I don't like him, Edward. He gives off bad vibes."

She rolled her eyes, blatantly ignoring the rest of Jet's tirade. "Spike, Faye. Have fun." Ed headed for the door and Jet, with a quick goodbye, went after her, their bickering fading as they moved farther away.

Faye sighed. "Those two..." But she trailed off, realizing quite suddenly that she loved them.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us."

She nearly jumped, completely forgetting Spike was still with her. That meant...she was alone. With him. So close. Hmm...was this a date?

As if reading her thoughts, Spike replied, "Only if you want it to be."

"Then it is," Faye decided. "To make up for this afternoon." After a moment, she laughed nervously. "It's been _years _since I've been on a date." She paused, realizing her mistake before mentally slapping herself. Why did she say that! And to _him_ of all people! Edward had instructed her on what to say and what to do and Faye had prepared herself accordingly. She was more than ready to awe Spike with her sophistication and maturity. But now that she was here with him, she seemed to forget everything. Faye tried to cover up her confession with another laugh. "I didn't mean _years_ but-"

"I haven't been on a date in a couple of years too."

"Really?" When Spike nodded, they both smiled. With her hand, Faye beckoned him to come a little closer. He did so, and of course, the telltale symptoms came over her: the constant flutter in her stomach and her fast beating heart. But this time, she felt giddy and...unexplainably happy. Her smile brightened as another admission fell from her lips. "I don't know what to say next. Maybe you can talk me through it."

His laugh was deep and pleasantly familiar, his eyes gleaming in the dim lighting. "We'll start off simple," He replied. "How was your day?"

-

Joselyn was more than certain if someone had come up to her, told her that her bickering parents would finally be on a date _and_ enjoying themselves, she would have laughed in their face. Deep down in her heart, part of her believed this moment would never come. She had worked so hard, thought of every possible way to get them together, and now, here they were. All because she had run away from home for a couple of hours.

"I should do it more often," She mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?" Tobias was standing beside her.

She shook her head. "No, nothing."

He followed her gaze, his eyes landing on the couple in the middle of the coffeehouse. He recognized Joselyn's mother. Who wouldn't? The resemblance between them was uncanny. But his attention stayed on the man sitting beside her. Even though it took a little longer, gradually, Tobias was able to see the physical similarities between him and Joselyn. He smiled, understanding.

"Your parents," He stated and that was enough.

"Yeah. My parents...together." Joselyn stepped closer, pressing a hand against the glass, hoping that this was not a dream. Even though she knew she didn't want to let her imagination run away with her, even though she knew this was their first date, she couldn't help but think of bubbly champagne, wedding dresses, and honeymoons. After all, she was a hopeless romantic.

Joselyn froze when she felt Tobias' hand reach out a wipe away a stray tear from her face. She was surprised, she hadn't realized she'd been crying. She turned to him, feeling the need to explain herself.

"They haven't been getting along for a long time," She started, excitement buzzing through her body and in her words. "Everything I tried didn't work. Now, here they are and I'm so happy." Then Joselyn felt her vision blur and her eyes flutter closed, wanting to hold back the assailing of tears. But the moisture seeped through her lashes before streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't remember ever being this happy.

Tobias' smile became grin. "Look."

She followed his gaze to see her father standing, extending his hand out to her mother, the words "dance with me," coming from his lips. Joselyn watched as Faye took his hand before he escorted her to the dance floor. She placed her hands on Spike's shoulders and his settled on her waist. They were close but shared enough distance to avoid discomfort. However, it wasn't long before Faye wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing Spike closer to lean her head against his shoulder.

"When I was younger, I saw my parents having a really bad argument," Tobias started quietly. "At the time, I couldn't understand it. I thought to myself, 'they're a happy couple so why are they fighting?'" He paused for moment and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by what he was saying. He had never told this story to anyone but felt it was something Joselyn needed to hear. "My mother eventually told me that love is sort of like endurance and acceptance. Couples fight all the time. But what makes them stronger is wanting to stay together and work it out." He smiled. "The way your parents are looking at each other is exactly what I mean. They probably know everything about the other, all their good qualities and all their faults. But they accept that. Maybe even love each other more for it. And that, Joselyn, is love."

Joselyn felt a half sob, half laugh escape from her lips as she found his hand and squeezed it, smiling to herself when Tobias squeezed back. As she watched her parents dance so close together, as she memorized the feel of Tobias' hand holding hers, everything seemed to click. And then Joselyn knew what love meant. It was fragile. It was consuming. It carried less beauty but more safety yet was still beautiful in its own right. And for her to accept and understand love at her age, for her to be able to witness her very own parents let go and give into it, took her breath away.

**Author's Notes: **Chapter six is complete! Finally, we are winding down to end! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Honestly, I'm a little nervous about how people will feel about this chapter. I had Spike and Faye fighting for so long, I momentarily forgot how I was going to write the romantic parts for this chapter. I hope it wasn't rushed, that was the last thing I wanted for this chapter. Again, thank you all for your patience. I know I don't update as quickly as I should. But writing these long chapters is starting to take its toll on me. After this story, I will be cutting back, for my sake and for yours. For the remainder of _Chasing Ecstasy_, it will probably be two more chapters and a short epilogue. So, thanks for reading, comments are appreciated because I know this story would be nowhere without all of your support. Until next the chapter, much love!


End file.
